


A new life

by UmiKouno



Series: The foundation of the Smith Era [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Shounen-ai, Slow Build, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 50,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiKouno/pseuds/UmiKouno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story takes place at the end of the Birth of Levi manga. </p><p>Really focuses on Levi's transition into the Survey Corps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Levi felt…The only word that came to mind was numb but it was more than that. It should have been him. If he had stayed; he could have kept the fucking monsters away for Isabel and Farlan to escape. What was the point of it all? This was supposed to be their big chance. They were going to live on the surface.

It was a stupid plan; Levi knew that from the beginning. Why did he go along with it? He knew better... Because Farlan believed in it. Because Isabel was so hopeful…. Because perhaps, Levi wanted to believe also, that they could leave the underground for good. Levi scoffed as he followed the other soldiers. They were so foolish.

The soldiers that made it alive from the titan storm rode back to the castle where they stayed a night previous. Levi took his time tending to his horse. He silently walked inside, following the last of the soldiers up to where they would sleep that night. There was no merriment. Even Hange kept quiet.

Levi dropped his satchel in the same place he had the night before. He told himself that was because they had taken their time scoping out the safest place in the room yesterday. No one could sneak up on them during the night. That night, Levi slept sitting up so that he could guard them. It was all for nothing.

He walked down one of the stone hallways. Levi kept his head down, trying to keep his thoughts at bay. He had to get away from the room of weeping soldiers. He would not blend his loss with theirs.

“Levi? Where are you going?” asked Erwin. Levi looked up and sighed. Of all people, he did not want to see this man. The urge to kill him was still inside Levi, but enough blood had been shed that day. The two men stared at each other for a few moments before Levi spoke.

“To piss.”

“We are leaving at sunrise,” said Erwin.

Levi waved him off and continued walking. He had to get away. Levi walked up the dark staircase. Out of habit, he drew one of his knives as he walked. Not that it would help him with a titan.It was comforting to have the weapon so close; like a child’s blanket.   Just as he suspected, the stairs led to the highest level of the castle. He’d only been inside the stuffy castle for a few moments but the fresh air still felt so good. Levi walked up to toward the edge.

Just for a few moments, he wanted to remember a happy time. He wanted to remember the night when they were so full of excitement and dreams. The first night the Survey Corps put them up with their own rooms but they shared a room anyway. Levi had sat on the edge and looked up at the stars.

‘ _Which do you think is the best big brother?’_ Isabel asked him.

Levi’s eyes started to burn. He brought his wrist to cover his closed eyes. Perhaps he should have left Isabel’s eyes open so that she could always look at the stars. No matter his strength, he couldn’t keep back the tears. Streams of hot liquid flowed down his cheeks as he sobbed. Why had he been so cocky? He should have stayed with them. He should have made them come with. They could have ridden away; lied about getting away. Anything. Farlan would have thought of something. He was good at that. All Levi knew how to do was kill. He dropped to his knees as whimpers spilled from his lips. Even if they hadn’t made it at least they would be together.

He could hear the man’s breath before he heard his steps. Levi rose to his feet. He couldn’t let anyone see him like this. No one could see the invincible Levi as a broken sniveling mess. How many lives had he taken on his own? Two more meant nothing in the grand scheme of it all.

“Just because I don’t want to kill you doesn’t mean I won’t hurt you,” Levi said into the night sky. To prove his point, he flicked his knife around in hand so that it glistened in the moonlight. The sound of boots creaking against stone let Levi know that Erwin had not headed his warning.

“I came to check on you,” Erwin said softly.

“You should start with your soldiers down below. I don’t need you,” Levi said still looking to the stars. They seemed even more beautiful outside the wall.

“They are used to death,” said Erwin. The sound of boots grew closer. Levi closed his eyes. If he wanted he could kill Erwin the wind gave away his position. He smelled of sweat and blood; far too similar to Levi’s current scent for his own liking. He could do it. He could kill the man who took away the only people who mattered to him and left him with nothing.

“And I am not?” Levi said offhandedly. “A fucker like you who has it all figured should know better than that.”

“Not like this Levi,” said Captain Erwin. “It wasn’t in the plan for you to lose your subordinates. But I had to gamble it in order to get you.”

Levi whipped around blade In hand. Levi swept the tall man’s feet from beneath him. Levi straddled his chest. One knee held down Erwin’s arm while his foot held down the other. The tip of the blade kissed Erwin’s throat. His dark eyes pierced deeper than the dagger.

“What the fuck did you say?” Levi growled.

“I knew you wouldn’t come on your own,” Captain Erwin’s voice calm despite the danger. “We were watching your gang for months. My spies told me how you cared for them. I knew Farlan wouldn’t resist an opportunity like this.” Tears started to burn Levi’s eyes again. _Not know; not like this_ , he told himself. Levi wanted to curse him but didn’t trust his voice. He just pressed the blade a little closer so that a slither of red tinted the metal.

“Your reputation doesn’t do you justice,” Captain Erwin continued.

“You have it all figured out don’t you,” Levi said through gritted teeth. “If you had, you wouldn’t have come up here. Or does your death wish go with or without titans.”

“We need you Levi,” Erwin’s breathing was ragged. He tried to push the smaller man off of him but Levi was too strong.

“Fuck Humanity,” Levi spat. “Fuck going outside the wall. Fuck all your big dreams. I didn’t need any of it. I lost everything today!”

Suddenly, Levi released his grip on Captain Erwin’s arms and rose to his feet. Levi didn’t take his eyes off of Captain Erwin as he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket to clean the knife. Erwin sat up slowly, bringing his hand to his throat. He looked down at the red that smudged his hand, and then looked at Levi before rising to his feet.

“When we get back to the wall I am leaving,” Levi said firmly. He put away his blade then turned and walked into the castle.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Levi didn’t care if he made it back alive. He brazenly killed as many titans as he could along the way. Killing came easy to Levi. Once he put the idea in his head the rest came naturally. He ‘d been small all his life, the titans just happened to be bigger than his other bullies.

“Get out of my way!” He yelled to one of the other soldiers who launched before him. “You’re too fucking slow.” The soldiers around him were nothing but a blurry nuisance. He didn’t realize that with every kill the other soldiers saw his suicide attempt as hope. Each titan that fell gave them the will to keep pushing.

“You are pretty amazing,” Hange said after he got back on his horse from the last kill. Levi pulled out his handkerchief to clean his hand.

“You talk too much,” replied Levi.

“I still want to pick your brain about how you kill so easily.”

Levi rolled his eyes.

“It could really save a lot of lives.”

Levi paused. “What do you mean?”

“Well, if we can figure out how you stop them we can train others. So lives won’t be lost.” Levi looked at Hange fully for the first time. Perhaps this one wasn’t a total waste. Levi looked around. A few of the other soldiers whispered to each other. Those that looked at him smiled.

_This is a change_ , Levi thought.

000

There was no grand applause as they made their way through the gate. Levi withdrew into himself as weeping family members called for their loved ones. They cursed the commander’s name for stealing their children and offering them to the titans. Levi had to admit, he was taken aback by the response. To hear Erwin and the others tell it, the Survey Corps was freedom.

The more he thought about it Levi couldn’t fault the families. What did the Survey Corps really gain by going outside the wall? What great gains were worth his friends’ lives? Hadn’t he just put a knife to the throat of the man he blamed for their deaths? The commander was lucky that the people were only yelling at him. It was better than a knife to the throat.

He looked at the leaders and commander of the Survey Corps. Levi noticed that even though the soldiers were tired the column seemed to quicken its pace through the streets. The leaders dismounted their horses as if facing a firing squad. Their movements were grim. Each had a face of stone giving nothing back to the curses from the people. His glance fell on Captain Erwin. That man’s face was also one of stone against the curses. _Did Erwin know what they were coming back to_ , Levi thought. _Did they always have this kind of welcome?_ Growing up in the underground he barely heard of anything from the surface. Levi made his face stone. Not because that was what the others were doing, but because he refused to give anything away.

When they returned to the barracks the other recruits crashed on their beds or made their way back into town to meet with family. Levi gathered his bath supplies and headed to the showers. He felt filthy, beyond filthy. This would also be his last good shower for a while. It would take him months to gain the money he needed for the public bath houses. Levi shivered. He hated that place too. His size made him easy prey so he couldn’t enjoy a decent bath. Farlan kept watch so Levi could bath in peace. Yes, he would have to take his time. Maybe after, he would go through his bunk mates’ things for a few coins for all the trouble. Isabel was the best thief. Levi paused. _Isabel._

“Levi.” Levi cursed under his breathe. He turned to see Erwin’s dog, Mike, standing behind him. “Captain Erwin wishes a word with you.” The tall man snorted.

“I am going to the bath,” Levi said firmly.

“After you speak with the captain,” said Mike. The two locked eyes for a moment. If Levi fought him then he definitely wouldn’t be able to bathe.

“Fine,” said Levi. He followed the taller man away from the barracks towards officer housing. Levi hadn’t been inside before. Farlan forbid it because he worried Levi might try to kill Erwin. He was probably right. As they entered the building Mike kept looking over his shoulder. Levi cursed. He knew that look. The look of a jealous lover.

“Don’t worry,” said Levi as they stopped in front of the door. “I won’t let him fuck me.” Mike gasped but Levi moved past him into the room, slamming the door behind him.

“What do you want?” Levi turned to face the blonde man sitting behind a desk. “Hurry before your fuck buddy gets jealous.” His words had the desired effect if only for a moment. The smooth stone mask cracked but was quickly replaced with flawless porcelain. Captain Erwin reached into his desk and pulled out a small pouch. The coins inside clinked on the wooden desk. “What is that?”

“Your pay,” said Erwin calmly. Levi looked at the money on the table.

“My pay? For what?”

“All corps members get paid once a month,” said Erwin. “Since you returned from your first mission outside wall you are now a member of the Survey Corps.” Levi walked over and pocketed the pouch. He would take their money. “I hope that you will reconsider leaving Levi.” The two locked eyes for a moment before Levi turned around. He put his hand on the door knob. He was sure Mike was on the other side. Mike was never far from Captain Erwin. A smile came to his lips. He stepped back from the door.

“But what if someone hears us?” Levi said loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door. He hoped that the behemoth would rush through the door but was disappointed. Levi felt foolish.

“Levi?” asked Erwin.

Levi sighed and opened the door. The tall man was there and scowled at Levi but said nothing as he passed.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi felt better after a shower. He felt like he could finally think clearly. The barracks were empty by the time he returned. Even the most exhausted Corps member got up the strength to get off base. Levi neatly stored his bath supplies. He brushed a hand over Farlan’s messy bath kit. He would have to get into the women’s barracks before he left to pick up Isabel’s possessions. There wouldn’t be much, but he didn’t want them to lay their filthy hands on Isabel’s things. Suddenly, barrack door was thrown open. Levi released a sigh. _This idiot again._

“Levi,” said Hange. “Come out with me.” Hange bounced down the aisle to his bunk.

“Why are you here?”

“I promised you a meal didn’t I? And besides…” Hange’s voice took on a somber tone. “We need to celebrate our fallen.”

“Fine then.”

000

All the way to the tavern Hange told a boring life story. Farlan would have told him to be social, so instead of commenting on how boring Hange’s life was he fingered the coins in his pocket. This was the first time he had money in his pocket and no one was robbed or killed. It felt good; different, but good. When they arrived at the tavern a few of their comrades cheered making Levi jump.

“Welcome to the Survey Corps rookie!” One of the vets patted him on the back. “Barkeep, two more mugs.” As if by magic a mug was forced into Levi’s hands. “A toast to the new recruits,” continued the veteran. “Rookies no more welcome to the Survey Corps!” The soldiers lifted their mugs in salute before drinking.

“And to our comrades who gave their lives,” the same veteran said. “They died for humanity.” This toast was given a few moments of respectful silence before the merrymakers started again. No wonder the barracks where empty. Levi wasn’t the only rookie pulled off base. The somber veterans came to life in the tavern. Their goal was to strip the rookies of their sadness for the night. It appeared Hange’s job was to draw Levi out. The moment the mug was in his hands Hange gave Levi a pat on the shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

After the first few toasts Levi slipped into the shadows. All taverns were the same either above or below. Once the liquor starts to flow everyone feels good and then the fights began. Levi wasn’t worried about holding his own; he just did not want to fight if he could help it.

Levi chose an empty stool against a wall. From his perch he could watch the room. Levi wasn’t much of a drinker. Underground, you never knew what the barkeep put into your mug. It was rare that anything other than tea passed his lips. He looked down at the mug in his hands. Tonight he would make an exception.

He was drinking from his mug when he spotted the tall blonde captain enter the tavern. It actually surprised him to see the straight laced leader. Erwin was even out of uniform. The second part shouldn’t have surprised him. None of the military folks were in their uniforms. The white cotton shirt and coal gray trousers he wore were neatly pressed. _Impressive,_ Levi thought. Tagging behind him like a dog was Mike. Levi rolled his eyes. He huffed and took another drink.

Erwin was like a beacon of light. The moment he stepped through the door he was swarmed by the off duty personnel. A mug was quickly forced into his hands as well but he didn’t drink. Levi noticed that Erwin’s serious face would bend this way or that to reflect what emotion his current conversation required. Levi’s eyes trailed down Erwin’s throat to his broad chest. _Shit_. He stared too long. Bright blue eyes looked back at him. For a moment Levi felt embarrassed but stared at the man nonetheless. His eyes full of defiance before he looked away to drink from his beer.

“You’re Levi, right?” One of the Corps members approached him. Levi sighed and looked at him. _Why won’t these people leave me alone?_ “You saved my life. Thank you.”

Levi looked at man confused. He killed the titans out of rage. Honestly, Levi didn’t remember the people around him while he was killing them.

“Come on,” the man patted him on the shoulder. “Mug’s empty.” Levi allowed himself to be pulled into the gaiety. He quickly learned that in his suicidal rage he ended up saving many of his comrades’ lives. Along with their thanks they also bombarded him with drinks.

By the time Levi made it back to his stool his head was spinning. He sloppily gazed over the room. Blue eyes met gray. This time, Levi gave him a thin line smile. They watched each other until Erwin found his way to the stools. Levi sighed. Even when seated the blonde towered over him.

“So this is the Survey Corps?” Levi said slowly. Erwin laughed.

“Yes, tomorrow will be a very slow day.” Erwin focused his attention on Levi. His pale cheeks were flushed pink. The collar of his shirt was turned up and Erwin could see a hint of his collarbone. So far, for the most part, Erwin’s gamble was paying off. If not for the rainstorm the formation would have been a success. Now, if he played his cards right he would also have a champion people could believe in. It seemed that members of the Survey Corps were able to get their hands on the small man. Rookies rarely made it sober the first night back from a trip out of the wall. It was an initiation of sorts.

“What do you think so far?” Erwin asked.         

“It is a bunch a fools. What is there to celebrate? The fact they made it home alive

“Isn’t that enough?” asked Erwin. Levi suddenly felt like an ass. He rose from his stool.

“I’m leaving.”

“Wait,” Erwin rose to stop him but Levi was an expert at slipping into a crowd. Even tipsy he used that skill to escape. He was out of the tavern before Erwin made it halfway.

The cool night air felt good on his warm skin. Levi was actually starting to have a good time. _Stupid Erwin killed my mood._ _It didn’t matter. I should have left earlier anyway._ He didn’t belong there with those crazy people. Only fools would put their trust in him. Look at what happened to Isabel and Farlan. And he actually tried to protect them. Levi breathed a long sigh.

“Oi, Levi,” a gruff voice barked behind him. _Shit._ Levi turned to see five guys. _This is all I need,_ he thought.

“Since when do you come to the surface, Jessie?” Levi turned to look at the rough men. These were men that he knew for most of his life. The ring leader had a cigar dangling from his lip. Levi knew that he stank of sweat, opium, and just filth of the underground.

“Boss wants to know when you're coming back. Where are the others?” Jessie looked around.

“Dead.”

“Pity,” said Jessie. “Are you coming back or are you still playing soldier?”

“Suck a dick Jessie,”

“Isabel did it better.”

“Fucker,” Levi growled. He lurched forward drawing his knife. His body felt sluggish from drinking earlier. He was still faster than the first two that rushed him. The next one got a solid hit that knocked him to the wall. Levi cursed. He shouldn’t have gone down like that. Jessie and the other guy saw their opportunity. They piled on top of the smaller man using their bodies to pin him to the wall. Jessie slammed Levi’s wrist against the wall until he dropped the knife.

“The Invincible Levi,” scoffed Jessie. “More like Kenny’s bitch-boy. What did you have to do for them to let you in?” Jessie’s hot breathe made Levi’s ear moist. _Disgusting._

“Your brother screamed like a bitch when I killed him,” Levi said calmly. Jessie’s brother was one of the low-lifes who hurt Isabel. Levi made sure he never made that mistake again. Levi’s head was spinning from being slammed against the wall. The punches came quick. Levi hissed as each one met their mark.

“What’s going on here?” A deep voice boomed in the alley. Levi opened his eyes. His vision was still blurry; he could barely make out the figures. _Was that blond hair?_

“Move along,” yelled Jessie. “This doesn’t concern you.”

“You are fighting one of my subordinates. It concerns me a great deal.” Levi laughed bitterly. _Fucking Erwin._

“Oh, you are quite mistaken,” Jessie replied imitating Erwin’s posh tone. “We are simply taking care of an underground rat.”

“Release him,” Erwin said smoothly. His voice was dangerously calm.

“Or what?” Jessie snarled. In his rant, he released his grip on Levi for a second. That was all he needed. He kicked the other man using the wall for leverage. Levi dropped to the ground and picked up his knife.

Erwin and the other Corpsman launched into action fighting the other three men. The fight was fast. The underground thugs had to make a decision. Did they want continue to fight the corpsman and try to bring Levi back or potentially get caught by the military police?

“Let’s go,” Jessie yelled after going a few rounds with Levi. “Fucking government dog.” He spat at Levi. The men ran off into the night.

“Are you alright?” Erwin asked when they were sure the thugs were gone. Levi looked up at him. The neatly pressed clothes were rumpled and dirty. Such a shame, Levi thought. He opened his mouth to speak.

“Are you alright, Erwin?” Mike said. He entered Levi’s line of sight standing beside Erwin. He was also dirty from fighting but Levi could care less. He frowned.

“I didn’t need your help,” Levi spat. He wiped off his knife before putting it away.

“The words are thank you,” Erwin fumed. Levi rolled his eyes. “Who were those men?”

Levi turned and started walking out of the alley. His own clothes were in disarray. He would definitely need another shower before he left.

“Levi,” Erwin barked again. Levi sighed and turned around.

“Thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being snowed in means more time for writing :)
> 
> To mabver321 and Kou: This may not by a 'sick' chapter but I hope it helps to scratch that itch.

As Erwin predicted the base was as still as a church until late afternoon but he didn’t have the luxury of sleeping late that morning. He and the other captains had a meeting with Commander Shardis to go over findings from the mission outside the wall. These meetings were a necessary evil of being a leader. In his folder Erwin carried three letters to be delivered later to family members. The commander had to sign off on them.

Erwin entered the conference room. As usual he was the first to arrive. Four of the six captains made it back home. Another round of promotions would come soon. It would probably after they cleaned out the previous captains’ rooms and delivered the belongings to their families. Erwin volunteered for that task. It was the least he could do after all the trouble he caused his peers. He organized his papers so he would be ready when the meeting started.

Moments later, the other three captains took their seats followed by the Commander Shardis. To the rest of the world the commander was the iron fist that kept the Survey Corps alive. But to his loyal soldiers he was a broken man who was slowly falling under the pressure of being Humanity’s Hope. Public opinion and dwindling enrollment weighed heavy in Commander Shardis’ eyes. _Our job is not for the weak-hearted,_ the commander once told Erwin. _Not only must you be willing to die for humanity’s sake but have enough fight in you to live._ It was a heavy burden for one person to bear. Another thing that gave Commander Shardis dark circles beneath is eyes was the politics it took to cover the expenses of the unpopular branch of the military. Unlike the Garrison and the Military Police, a majority of the funds used for their missions outside the walls were donated by private donors. That meant that Commander Shardis spent more time in Sina than he could commanding the Survey Corps. And sadly, because Commander Shardis didn’t have a head for the ins and outs of politics it took him twice as long to gain the money needed for a single mission.

This was where Erwin’s specific set of skills were needed. From the first time Erwin accompanied the commander to the capital he was able to move smoothly through the dangerous political circles. If Erwin weren’t such an honorable man he could have pushed Commander Shardis out of his post without much fuss No one faulted Commander Shardis; especially not his soldiers. He was the first one to launch when the titans approached. He also took it the hardest when he lost men and there was nothing he could do about it. It was well known around the Survey Corps that on more than one occasion Erwin had to force the commander to his apartments after night at the tavern. Just as often he would have to clean Commander Shardis up the following morning.

“All of the notices will be delivered with the exception of two,” said Commander Shardis. “Erwin do you have addresses for the two from the underground?” The first meetings after a mission were always somber. The names of their comrades became scribbles on a page. Human lives became items on a checklist.

“I will take care of them sir,” Erwin said taking the form letters. He would speak with Levi about any family they had, but Erwin was sure that he would just be giving the papers to Levi.

“Speaking of the underground,” continued the commander. “I understand there was a situation outside the tavern the last night.”

“It was nothing of concern sir,” said Erwin. “Just a minor scuffle.”

“With some thugs?” offered Marshall. Out of his peers Erwin disliked Marshall the most. The man craved power above everything else; including the lives of his subordinates.

“Drunkards,” Erwin corrected.

“Do you think Levi will stay with his companions gone?” asked Commander Shardis.

 

Levi opened his eyes. He was surprised that his head only throbbed at the level of a dull ache. _He was right_ , Levi thought. He closed his gray eyes and thought about last night.

                                000

_“You need to go to the infirmary,” Erwin insisted once they returned to base. Levi was a little roughed up but he’d taken worse beatings in the past._

_“I’m going to bed,” he heard Mike say. “Have fun with your project.”_

_“Good night Mike,” Erwin responded. Levi kept walking. “I’m not finished speaking with you Levi.”_

_“I don’t care,” Levi sighed. He turned around to look at Captain Erwin. “I'm leaving tomorrow anyway. Why do I need to go to the infirmary?” The expression on Erwin’s face changed from frustration to thoughtful._

_“Do you really want to go back underground with open cuts?” Erwin said finally. He focused on the smaller man’s face. He could almost see the words processing behind the dark gray eyes._

_“Fine,” Levi sighed tired from more than just the fight. “Where is this place?” Erwin turned and smiled. At least Levi wasn’t completely stone headed._

_This was the first time Levi went to anything like a hospital. The closest thing to a doctor they had in the underground was Old Martha. You had to bring your own supplies and HOPE she was sober. When they walked through the infirmary doors the first thing Levi noticed was that it smelled…clean. Everything was white and organized. Levi had to take a step back to burn the experience into his memory._

_Erwin waved him over to one of the metal beds. He kicked over one of the step stools before Levi approached in an attempt to take care of the shorter man’s need. Levi slowly stepped on the stool to sit on the bed. Erwin turned around to the table._

_“What are you doing?” Levi asked. Erwin turned around with bandages and a bottle of alcohol in hand._

_“Basic medic training,” said Erwin. He poured some of the alcohol onto the cloth. “This may sting.” He lightly touched the cloth to one of the cuts on Levi’s forehead._

_“Bitch,” Levi growled. “Why are you doing this? Won’t Mike get jealous? Or is it okay since I'm your project? Shit.” Erwin pressed the cloth to another cut._

_“Speaking of Mike,” said Erwin. “I understand that you said some inappropriate things to him today?”_

_Levi tsked._

_“I believe you have the wrong understanding of Mike. He and I do not ‘fuck’ to use your word. Mike is actually dating a nice young lady.” Levi bit his bottom lip. “Please refrain from making such comments to our comrades.”_

_“What about you?” Levi blurted. “Some pretty little thing and a brat waiting on you?”_

_Erwin scoffed. “In this line of work a family life is at the bottom of my priority list.”_

_Levi frowned and decided to change topics. “Why did you join the Survey Corps?”_

_“Who were those men chasing you?”_

_Levi tsked. “Answer my question first.”_

_Erwin opened his mouth to speak._

_“And don’t tell me fucking humanity,” Levi added quickly._

_Erwin smiled. “It is a long story.” He paused as he applied bandages to Levi’s forehead. “The stories told in school didn’t make sense so I started asking questions.” A sadness touched Erwin’s eyes. “Like, why can’t we go outside the walls?”_

_“Because of the titans idiot,” Levi said with sarcasm in his tone. Erwin frowned._

_“Open your shirt.”_

_Levi took his time opening his shirt. More cuts and a few bruises marred the pale flesh. There were traces of scars longed healed. Small pink nipples added a hint of color to the canvas of his chest. Waves of muscles earned through numerous fights were the landscape of strength. Erwin paused for a moment to look at the cuts._

_“Finish your story,” said Levi. Erwin applied more alcohol to the cloth before speaking._

_“I found something worth protecting.”_

_“Something worth protecting?” Levi repeated._

_“Do you remember that feeling when we exited the wall? The feeling of that anything is possible.”_

_Levi burst into laughter. The beer was still in his system and such stupidity made him smile. “You’re such a sap.” Erwin placed the cloth on one of the more wicked cuts. “Shit!”_

_“I told you my story,” said Erwin. “Now, who were those men?”_

_Levi released a sigh. All amusement wiped from his face. “They work for a guy I knew.” Erwin stiffened._

_“Are you in danger?” he asked._

_Levi scoffed confidently. “Not from them.”_

_“Do you still plan on leaving tomorrow?”_

_Levi bit down on his tongue. Erwin continued speaking._

_“No deals, no grand speech,” said Erwin. “I am asking you to stay.”_

_“For humanity?”_

_“For me,” said Erwin. He placed the last bandage on Levi’s chest. Levi looked up at him for a few moments. The two gazed at each other and for once Levi wasn’t defiant or bored or angry. He just looked at the man who for some reason wanted him, an underground rat, to stay around._

_…something worth protecting… The words swam in Levi’s thoughts._

_“Think about it,” said Erwin. “All finished. Oh wait.” Erwin turned around and reached for a glass bottle. He dropped two white pills in his hand before passing them to Levi. Erwin walked away to another table._

_“What the hell is this?” Levi muttered. He made a point to not take anything that he didn’t know. There were too many drugs floating around in the underground. He also had too many ‘friends’ who liked to slip other ‘friends’ stuff without them knowing. Erwin returned with two glasses of water. He handed one to Levi who took it.   Levi watched Erwin take two more pills and pop them into his mouth. When Erwin realized that Levi hadn’t swallowed the pills he stopped drinking his water._

_“It is for your head,” said Erwin laughed softly. “Believe me you will wish you took them in the morning. I am actually surprised there are any left with as much as everyone drank tonight.” Levi looked at the pills._

_“It is just for headaches, nothing else,” Erwin said as if reading Levi’s mind. Levi scanned Erwin’s blue eyes for a lie. Finally, he put the two pills into his mouth. Worst case scenario he would be reunited with Farlan and Isabel._

 000

The bell tolled on the base signaling that lunch would be served in the cafeteria. Levi sat up in his bunk. He slid around to put his feet on the floor. Underground, he would never put his bare feet on the floor. No matter how much Levi cleaned their humble home was filthy. He looked up to see his spare uniform hanging neatly.

 

“Erwin, what are your plans for him now?” asked Commander Shardis. “If he stays we need to assign him to a squad.”

“It's his pet project,” said Marshal. “He should keep him with all his other misfits. I don’t want that hoodlum interfering with my squad.”

“That hoodlum killed at least ten titans,” said Wayne. Marshall snorted.

“I was actually going to request that Levi join my squad,” said Erwin. “I also wanted to recommend Mike for captain. He has shown great—.”

“We just cremated them,” muttered Marshal. The commander looked from Marshal to the other captains.

“Are there any other candidates for captain?” asks Commander Shardis.

“Evan has also shown great potential sir,” said Wayne. Discussion quickly turned away from Erwin and his project on to other things. For that he was grateful.

It was rare that he and his peers saw eye to eye. He couldn’t count how many petitions Marshal submitted to have him removed from his post. There were many rumors floating around not only Survey Corps but other branches of the military about Captain Erwin Smith. One of those was that Erwin was up to replace the commander. If he lived that long. Erwin heard them but knew it was best not to feed into them. He left such talk to other people with more time on their hands.

 

Erwin was happy to get out of that meeting.  The first one back was always the hardest. Mike met him at his quarters. As captain, he didn’t have to stay in the barracks and was assigned a private room that doubled as his office.

“I recommended you for captain,” he told him when he set down his folder. “Of course Marshal hated it.” Erwin said with a sigh. He rubbed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose.

“What does he have against you?” asked Mike. Erwin shook his head.

“Is Levi still around?”

“He wasn’t in the barracks,” said Mike.   Erwin rubbed the bridge of his nose again. Worst case scenario he could have the military police pick him up. Or he could black mail the young man. There were at least three warrants out for Levi.

“Let’s go get something to eat,” said Erwin. Would Erwin be willing to sacrifice the little trust he had developed with Levi to force him to stay? Also the underground was a black hole. It would be feasible that Levi had enough connections to help him disappear if needed. Erwin wondered if he needed to start making a backup plan in case young man ran.

“Oh look,” Mike said. He pointed to one of the tables. Eating by himself sat Levi. A smile spread on Erwin’s face. He hurried through the line for his food then made a beeline to the table. Erwin set his tray across from Levi. The dark haired man looked up annoyed.

“Good afternoon Levi. I am pleasantly surprised to see you.”

Levi scoffed. “Don’t flatter yourself. I'm only here until I find something else.”

“Underground?” Erwin whispered.

“I’m not going back there,” Levi said softly. Erwin bit his tongue to keep from questioning the smaller man. Erwin waited to see if Levi was going to say something else. Levi returned to eating his soup.

“Commander Shardis restructured the squads without leaders. Until further notice you will be reporting to me.”

Levi looked up from his food. “Because I am your project?”

“Because your skills are best suited for my squad.”

“What's so special about your squad?”

“My squad is comprised of seasoned titan killers. For lack of a better word, we clean up messes,” Erwin said proudly. Levi looked down at his bowl.

“So you want me there because I am killer?”

“Among other things,” replied Erwin. “You have proven leadership ability. You could be a fine officer one day.”

“Don’t mock me,” Levi said. He picked up his bowl and stood up. Levi knew bullshit when he heard it. He walked away from the table. If he weren’t so pissed he wouldn’t have just tossed his dirty bowl with the other dishes.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Two months later

 

Word quickly spread about Levi’s kills outside the walls. The newspapers dubbed him Humanity’s strongest to which he was disgusted. Lucky for Levi, when he and the rest of his squad would go out for supplies no one looked for someone fitting his description. The man the papers spoke of was a step from a demi-god. It was someone more like Erwin; a tall man with strong features who could command soldier to their death. Levi had to admit that after Mike got promoted Erwin didn’t seem quite so bad. Levi almost wanted to believe the words he spoke. Erwin’s squad seemed to believe in him. Especially four eyes.

“You take too long,” he told Hange. Levi refused to step into that messy dorm room. Like most of the vets Hange stayed in the dormitory with a roomate. “I won’t be late because you're constipated.” Hange walked out of the dorm room.

“If I was constipated I wouldn’t be in my room. That doesn’t make sense.”

“I don’t know your disgusting habits,” said Levi. They walked toward the gymnasium. Captain Erwin ran a streamlined unit. Every other day they had physical training that included sparring. The other days they practiced 3D maneuvers; mostly drills that Erwin created. If they were lucky they got one day to themselves.

During sparring practice Erwin’s squad practiced more than defense drills, more often than not the squad left practice a little bloody. As they walked to the gym Hange babbled on about something boring. Along the way they passed two soldiers from another squad.

“I wonder if he’s going to practice in that frilly cravat?” one of the men sneered. Levi stopped walking.

“Levi?” asked Hange.

“Why the fuck do you care what I fight in?” he spat at the man.

“Oh forgive me, M’lady,” said the man. He gave a sweeping bow for emphasis.

“You bitches keep fucking with me,” Levi asked. “I can give you the whooping you’re looking for.”

“Come on Levi,” Hange said and tugged on his coat sleeve. He turned around.

“Yea, you better go. As if I could be scared by an underground runt like you.”

Levi balled up his fist. “You should be scared,” he hissed.

“Admit it,” the man continued. “You weren’t a thug were you? No, too pretty for that; you were hooker.”

Levi whipped around to strike but before he could take a step Hange leaped forward and decked the man in the face. “That’s enough,” Hange yelled at the man on the ground. “Both of you get out of here before I report you.”

“Hey, you hit me!” argued the fallen man.

“What?” Hange glared at the men.

“We’re going; we’re going,” said the fallen man’s companion.

“Come on Levi,” Hange turned around. “We’re already late.” Levi nodded. _Maybe this one wasn’t such an idiot_ , he thought. They continued to walk to the gym.

“You didn’t have to do that,” said Levi.

“You’re still on probation right?” Hange replied softly. Levi nodded. Ever since they came back from the wall there plenty of glory hunters who wanted to test Levi. It reminded him of the underground. When he was a brat everyone wanted to test him until he built up his street credit. Here in the Survey Corps Levi heard the passing rumors, mostly from the new recruits, in the cafeteria or the bathroom when they didn’t think he was there.

_‘Who does this guy think he is?’_

_‘What are we doing this for? If he can just show up and make us all look bad?’_

_‘What is the brass thinking bringing some criminal into the Survey Corps? Don’t we have it bad enough?’_

After the last fight Levi got into to, Erwin put him on three months’ probation when he wouldn’t rat on who started the fight. Levi wasn’t a snitch. Not over something as stupid as a fight. Of course when Erwin told him Levi acted disinterested. He shouldn’t care if he got in trouble. His stay was only temporary. _Just until I find a better place_ , he thought.

“Hange, Levi” called Captain Erwin called to them as they entered. “You’re late” Hange saluted at the mention of their names.

“Sorry sir,” said Hange. “Something happened on the way from the dormitory.”

“Carry on,” Captain Erwin said to the two sparring in the middle in the room. He walked over to the latecomers. “Something happened?”

“Hange had to shit,” said Levi.

“Language Levi,” said Captain Erwin. He looked down at Hange’s bruised knuckles.

“I did sir,” Hange said quickly. Only a fool wouldn’t know that something more suspicious than bathroom practices happened. “It’s a lot better now. Levi helped.” Captain Erwin eyes grew wide. He looked from one to the other. Erwin put this little situation away for later.

“We are doing something different today,” he changed the subject. “You will pair up and spar until one is pinned. We will do this until only one remains. That person will challenge me.”

“He’s pinned sir!”

Captain Erwin turned away. “Thank you Anderson,” Erwin turned. “Prepare yourselves.” He told them before walking away.

“Yes sir,” said Hange.

“Why the hell would you say that I helped you with your constipation?” Levi said once the captain was out of earshot.

“I’d do it for you” said Hange. They took off their jackets and hung them on one of the wall hooks.

“Pervert,”

“Would you rather I tell the truth?”

Levi grit his teeth and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

“Hange, Sonia, you’re up,” said the Captain.

“Yes sir,” Hange ran to the middle of the circle, the tossing the glasses to Levi.   If he had to say something nice about four eyes it was that Hange had passion. When Hange’s mind was set to something Hange found a way to make it happen. Just like pinning her dorm mate in just a few moves.

“Not bad,” Levi said handing Hange the glasses.

“Coming from you that is a major compliment,” Hange said.

Levi scoffed.

“Levi, John,” called Captain Erwin.

“Win,” Hange told him.

John was another interesting character in Erwin’s band of misfits. John was a broad man with a lofty height of 6’5 who was surprisingly quick. He had a reputation of using brute strength when killing titans. In their previous bouts Captain Erwin would call a draw because neither would back down. The first time they sparred John made the mistake of trying to pick Levi up. That was also the last. Today would be different. All he had to do was pin the bigger man.

“Begin.”

John lunged forward. Levi jumped forward to take hold of John’s hand. Using the fist for a base Levi swung up to John’s throat. He curled his left arm like a hook around John’s neck. Levi spun around using his weight to knock him off balance. John was too stunned to react. He fell to the ground with a thump. It wasn’t until Levi straddled his chest and pinned his arms as he had done only months before to Erwin that John realized what had happened.

“Well shit,” John said from the ground. John wasn’t a bad guy. He and the other members within Erwin’s squad treated Levi kindly even if they were a bit odd. “That’s only going to work once.”

“We’ll see,” said Levi. He patted John on head before rising. If the Survey Corps was known for maniacs Captain Erwin’s squad was the island of misfit toys. John, for example, was known to lick his blade after killing a titan. Hange had borderline personality disorder. And then there was Levi; the titan killer with no formal military training from the underground.

Hange was beaten during the second match. Levi’s second match was against Clare. She was known for her speed and making bird calls while using her 3D gear. She and Levi were the same height but the deciding factor was that Levi could break out of her grapples. When the match was over he helped her to her feet.

“It appears that I will be your opponent,” said Captain Erwin. Levi straightened the rolled cuffs of his shirt while the captain gave his jacket to Anderson to hold.   Levi thought back to when he pinned Captain Erwin at the castle. He wouldn’t be able to use that move again. He knew enough that Erwin was a fast learner and the same move would not work twice. Levi braced himself. This time he would attack. He balled his fist and moved to a ready stance. He would make quick work the tall leader.

Captain Erwin smiled. Levi frowned. This was more than just practice the way Levi saw it. He had to prove to the taller man that he was stronger and would not be controlled by someone like Erwin or anyone else. _First legs, then shoulders_ , Levi thought. _Not enough to hurt him but enough for him to feel it._

“Begin,” said Anderson.

Levi stepped forward. He brought his fist up as if he was going to punch. He moved his left leg to step in toward Captain Erwin’s knee. At the last moment Captain Erwin pivoted right. He pushed Levi hard. The smaller man stumbled but didn’t fall. He swung right to bring his fist in to protect for possible attack. He pivoted to bring his left around for a punch only to be pushed again. This only pissed Levi off even more. Each time Levi turned to swing he was pushed like a doll. Levi no longer cared about hurting him.

He swung wildly in an effort to hit his target but each time was denied. He didn’t see the change in step or the foot that slipped in front of him. When he pivoted this time Levi fell to the ground, hitting his forehead. The fist intended to for Erwin’s jaw was twisted behind his back. What little air hadn’t been knocked out of his lungs was forced out when Erwin’s knee pressed into his back.

“Son of a bitch,” Levi cursed trying to push the bigger man off of him.

“It’s over now Levi,” Captain Erwin said. He kept the smaller man down with a grip that tightened each time the smaller man moved.

“Just as one would expect from Captain Erwin,” said Anderson. “Good job sir.” The others in his squad cheered.

Erwin kept his eyes on the wiggling man below him. He was reminded of a puppy he once owned. It was a stray dog that he fed dinner scraps. Erwin’s mother hated the animal but his father said he could bring it home once he broke it from its wild ways. _What a time to think of such a thing?_ Erwin thought.

“Levi,” Erwin said in a softer tone. “The match is over. Stand down.” Erwin held Levi’s wrist tight but brought it down his lower back so it didn’t hurt his shoulders. “It is alright now.” Breath by breath the smaller man seemed to calm down. He relaxed his fist and placed his forehead on the ground.

“Get off of me,” Levi said quietly. The tone was firm but not angry. Captain Erwin released Levi’s wrist and rose to his feet. He brushed aside the hand that Erwin offered to help him to his feet. Levi dusted off his pants.

“Good practice today,” said Erwin. Anderson brought him his jacket to put on. Levi joined the circle of squad members. “Dismissed. Levi, Hange, Clare, stay behind.”

“Yes sir,” said Hange and Clare.”   The squad members walked away over pick up their jackets from the hooks. Captain Erwin took his time adjusting his coat while the three waited. Levi was annoyed already. He could be doing something else right now instead of waiting for whatever Erwin was going to scold them about. So far, Levi’s experiences being called after class were not good ones. Anderson picked up a stack of folders. He passed the papers to the three.

“As you know the royal games are approaching,” said Captain Erwin. “The three of you have been chosen to represent the Survey Corps in the 3D races.”

“3D races?” Levi said in disgust. He knew all about the games. It was the best time of year to lift extra coin and jewelry from the royals who watched. Why would he want to be a part of something like that?

“Yes,” continued Erwin. “It is something that the Survey Corps has won year after year. This is because we always send out best.”

“I’m not doing it,” Levi said. “Find someone else.”

“Levi,” said Clare. “I don’t think you have a choice. It is an honor to be chosen. “

“I’m not doing it.” Levi repeated slowly to make sure Clare understood him. “Chose someone else.” Erwin grit his teeth.

“Levi this is an order and you should follow it.”

Levi scoffed. “I’m sure there's some other idiot who wants to play in your stupid game but I’m not going to do it.” Erwin’s thoughts strayed back to the stray puppy. No matter how he tried to discipline it, the little dog snapped at him. There were a couple times that Erwin was sure that the dog would run away but it always came back when Erwin brought his dinner.

“If you feel so strongly it may be best that you do not participate in this year’s games,” Erwin said calmly. “John is also strong with 3D gear. It will be an even trade.”

Levi scoffed.

“Clare, Hange,” Erwin continued as if he hadn’t heard the sound. “Read over the drills. We will practice them tomorrow.”

“Yes sir,”

“Dismissed.” Erwin said.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Throughout dinner Levi couldn’t get his loss out of his head. Was Erwin always so fast? No impossible. He fought him in the underground and would have won if they hadn’t taken his friends.

“Levi, we are going to the tavern later,” said Clare. “Want to come out with us? I think John and Sam are going too.”

“Why would I waste time getting bloated on beer with a bunch of freaks like you?” Levi snapped. Clare mewed and focused on eating. Sometimes he went with them. Honestly, Levi still worried about Jessie and the others looking for him. Kenny wasn’t the kind of man who let things (read people) go easily.

“You don’t have to be a jerk all the time, Levi,” said Sam. “We are the only people who will actually eat with you, you know?”

Levi tsked. He covered his tea cup with his hand and brought it to his lips.

“He’ll come next time,” Hange patted Clare on the back. “We don’t want him to bring us down any way.”

“It looks like our fearless leaders are going out on the town too,” said Hange. They watched as Mike, Erwin and the other captains passed through the cafeteria. Levi’s gaze menacingly followed the group.

“Are you sure you won’t change your mind?” Hange asked. “Levi.”

He glared at Hange. “You’re boring.” Levi rose to his feet. “I am going to bed."

“Good night Levi. “

He had no intention of going to bed. He needed to find something. Anything. He didn’t know what he was looking for but he would find it in Erwin’s room. Levi wasn’t one for planning. That was Farlan’s job. The only plans Levi knew he learned from his old boss. None of that shit worked on the surface. Here you had to care if you hurt someone’s feeling. Here people had feeling to be hurt. It was expected that you become a snitch or get punished. This was why the little bitches said the shit they did. They knew Levi didn’t know how to play by their rules.

This is how he dealt with things. You hurt one of mine; I kill yours. Only pussys snitch over a fist fight. And if someone beats you in a fight you find their weakness. It was easy enough to sneak into the officer housing. There were no guards and the hallways were empty. Levi jiggled the locked door handle to Erwin’s rooms. He used Farlan’s old lock pick kit to make quick work of the lock. It wasn’t as clean a job as Farlan’s but it would do.

Levi walked into the main room that served as captain Erwin’s office. Officers had such an easy life. Some kind government servant lit a lantern to receive the occupant when he returned. This worked for Levi. He walked over to the neat desk. A worn leather chair was tucked up against the desk. Levi pulled it out so he could go through the drawers. _What am I even looking for?_ He opened the center drawer. A sense of order even ran through this space; writing implements, clips, and blank pages were neatly stacked in such a way that Levi couldn’t have done better himself. He pulled out the drawer a little further to find a small silver key. Several of the drawers had locks but the little key didn’t fit.

Levi didn’t have time to ponder what to do next. There was stirring down at the end of the hall. He placed the key back into the drawer, closed the drawer and pushed the chair back where he thought it should be.

000

Captain Erwin returned after having dinner with his peers. Mike was a quiet addition to their group. Erwin was happy to see his was acclimating well to his new role. When he reached the door handle something about it appeared…off. He was sure that he locked the door when he left. Erwin walked into his office and looked around. Everything appeared to be in place. He locked the door behind him.

“Come out,” Erwin said sternly. From the shadows, near the curtains, a small frame stepped forward. “Levi?” The small man walked in front of the captain’s desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

“What is this about?” asked Erwin.

“How did you beat me?” Levi said lowly. Erwin couldn’t help but laugh. This only frustrated the smaller man. “Answer me.”

“Since you have gone through all the trouble of coming into my chambers I will tell you,” Erwin said slowly. “I’ve been watching you.”

“Pervert,” said Levi. “That doesn’t explain how you beat me.” Erwin stepped away from the door.

“Alright, perhaps a demonstration would be best,” said Erwin. “Come, attack me like you did earlier. But before we begin get rid of your knives.” Levi looked at him wide-eyed. Levi reached toward the inner side of his thigh were he sewed a small sheath for one of his daggers. He presented the dagger for Erwin to see before placing it on the desk.

“And the other one.” Erwin placed his fingers toward the interior of his uniform jacket. The smaller man tsked. He folded his arms over his chest. “The other one as well Levi.” Levi rolled his eyes. Finally he reached to the slit in his jacket lining where he sewed another pocket and pulled out a dagger. He displayed it before setting it beside the other on the desk. Captain Erwin’s posture relaxed.   A flash of silver shot past his head. Erwin crouched down out of instinct.

He looked up to see Levi still wearing his bored expression but Erwin was sure that he saw slight amusement in the smaller man’s eyes. “There are all of my knives,” said Levi. Now Erwin knew that was amusement in those bored gray eyes.

“Very noble of you to offer it,” said Erwin. He rose to his feet and dusted off his pants.

“How did you know about the others?”

“I told you,” said Erwin. “I’ve been watching you.” The amusement faded from Levi’s eyes.

“So a captain has so much time that he can whack off to one of his subordinates?” The words past Levi’s lips like a curse. “I’m not your experiment.”

“I know,” said Erwin.

“I’m not some project for you to toy with.” The words burned with hot anger.

“I know.”

Levi hated how calmly Erwin spoke to him. Levi readied himself. “You won’t beat me again.”

Erwin readied himself for Levi’s charge. Levi on the other hand took a step back so that he touched the desk. “Levi?”

“No,” he said. “You come after me.”

“I thought you wanted to know how I beat you.”

“Yes,” Levi said his voice questioning. “But it will be this way.” Erwin watched the smaller man for a moment.

“The principle is still the same,” Erwin said. Erwin rushed toward the small man. Levi was normally quick but a focused Levi was stealth. He landed two kidney punches before Erwin had time to react. Erwin knew that he had to think fast; to fight Levi directly meant that he already lost. Levi still favored his left so Erwin started there. He was able to sidestep Levi’s next few punches. He just couldn’t get his hands on him like before. Levi was also more cautious with his footing. Their legs moved in a complicated dance as they stepped around each other.

If Erwin was a betting man he would have guessed Levi was reading his moves as well. Erwin had to switch tactics. Erwin wasn’t a fan of such ungraceful assaults but this meaningless fight had to end. Erwin brought his arms before him like and shield and threw his body weight against his opponent. Brute forced knocked the wind out of both of them as they hit the ground. Levi hit the wood with a thump.

Erwin reached for the smaller man’s wrists. Levi ripped Erwin’s shirt before Erwin could get a firm grip on him. Erwin made the mistake of keeping space between them not wanting to crush Levi with his body weight. Levi used this to his advantage as he kicked at Erwin’s thighs.

“Levi, stop,” Erwin hissed. He toppled on top of Levi. What happened next surprised Erwin so that he released Levi’s wrists.

Levi smashed his lips against Erwin’s. Soft firm lips continued the battle started with their fight. When Erwin opened his mouth to speak Levi bit down on Erwin’s bottom lip. The shock was enough to bring Erwin back to reality. He forced the smaller man’s hands on the floor. Erwin kept his body on top of Levi’s. He looked down into the dark gray eyes that looked as if they still wanted to fight.

“Erwin, are you alright in there?” Mike’s voice leaked into the room. The two combatants locked eyes. Erwin could feel Levi’s pulse quicken beneath him. “Erwin?”

“I’m fine,” said Erwin not taking his eyes off of Levi. “I knocked over a bookshelf.”

“Do you need some help?” said Mike.

“No, I’m fine. Good night Mike,” said Erwin. Heartbeats passed until Mike finally spoke.

“Alright; good night Erwin.” The combatants stayed completely still they heard Mike’s footsteps fade away. Erwin rolled onto the floor beside Levi.

“A bookshelf?” Levi asked sarcastically. Erwin laughed softly. The more he thought about it that was a foolish thing to say.

“I had to think of something quickly,” said Erwin. “More importantly, what is this all about Levi?” Erwin turned his head to see Levi looking at the ceiling.

“I had to see something,” said Levi. He didn’t look at the other man. Levi sat up. “I’m better than that oaf with 3D gear so I’ll join this stupid competition.” Erwin sat up to look at his subordinate. Levi picked up his daggers from off of the desk and placed them back into their sheaths. Erwin rose to his feet. He walked toward the door and pulled the last dagger out of the door.  

“We practice at sunrise,” said Erwin. Levi still reminded him of the dog he had as a child. Whenever the little dog would play with Erwin he would get nipped a couple of times. That was how they learned each other. Somehow Erwin knew that the animal wasn’t trying to hurt him. Erwin’s father told him that the dog was trying to figure out if Erwin was strong enough to be its master. Levi was like the strays that roamed the neighborhood. Even if they found a home they never had an owner.     

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets called out for that random kiss later *wink*

“Good morning Levi,” Hange said the following morning. Hange and Clare were in the supply warehouse. Levi grunted. “You change your mind?” He glared at Hange. Hange turned away and started chatting with Clare. Levi picked up his gear and walked away from the chatty soldiers. What was he doing? He asked himself. _Was he really going to compete in their military mockery?_

When Levi was a brat he would get borderline excited about the games. The 3D races were his favorite part. He would look to the sky and marvel at how high the soldiers soared. Levi knew better than to look for too long before one of the other thugs smacked him around. To think that he would actually be a part of the games was terrifying. He used the leather straps attach the equipment. It was heavier than the ones he used in the underground. These had heavy metal spears used for titan killing.

Captain Erwin arrived a few moments later. He looked around for the smaller man. Erwin still worried that Levi wouldn’t keep his word. Clare and Hange rushed over to the captain and saluted.

“Levi is over there putting on his gear,” said Hange. Erwin nodded.

“Thank you. “ He walked to the supply warehouse and attached his own 3D gear. Part of him knew that Levi would be part of the games. Erwin had no intention of telling John. He couldn’t put his finger on it but he knew he needed Levi to stay. Even when Mike cornered him that morning when he left the officer housing and demanded to know what happened Erwin couldn’t explain it. There was something special about Levi.

“Levi, we are about to begin,” Erwin called. Levi walked from behind the bushes with a frown on his face. He stood in line beside his peers with his hands by his sides. Captain Erwin knew from experience that that was the closest thing to a salute he was going to get from the young man. “Did everyone have a chance to review the drills?” The three nodded.   “Good, go ahead and warm up a bit then we will get started.” All four of them launched their cords to the trees

Though he would never admit it, Levi probably would have joined the Survey Corps just to soar across the sky. But until Erwin pulled them out of the underground he didn’t even see it as an option. Not that he cared about their lofty ideals or glory or anything stupid like that. Underground, there was a limit on how high he could fly. His only limit on the surface was how much gas in his tank. When he, Isabel, and Farlan practiced with the other rookies he got his first taste of clean air but couldn’t enjoy it. He only focused on killing the blonde. Even his breathes outside the wall were tainted with worry for his friends.

Levi sent his cable to one of the trees. He added some gas to go higher. Levi took a deep breath. This was better air. He closed his eyes as he hit the gas again. This air was clean. This air was free from the stink of people.

“Levi!”

Levi sighed. He leaned forward so he was parallel to the ground to slow his speed. To his left there was a tree branch. He pushed the gas to send him closer Levi grabbed hold of the branch, using the momentum to spin him around it like an acrobat. He released the tree branch to launch his cord. He landed in front of Captain Erwin and his squad members.

“Whoa…” said Clare in awe as Levi landed. Levi turned away and started adjusting his straps.

Seeing the drills on papers confused the hell out of Levi. When they put it into practice it all made sense. He still didn’t understand the lines and squiggles but when Levi was in the air he felt free. The air was so clean, so pure he almost didn’t want to come down. An obstacle course was built on the grounds for them to practice. The practice titans from the training grounds where brought to the base. Erwin also had various obstacles built that were far too advanced for students. Make shift buildings the height of the buildings in the capital was set up for them to navigate. If Levi didn’t know better he would think that the turns and dives were the same ones he flew through in the underground.

They practiced through the rest of the day only stopping for meals. Captain Erwin would only take perfection. It annoyed Levi at first. He didn’t understand why they had to keep going over the course. It was Hange who explained it to him.

“Captain Erwin wants us to be able to do this course without thinking,” Hange said. They sat in the grass refilling their gas tanks. Their leader stood to the side scribbling on a piece of paper. “If we don’t have to think about it we can react faster”

“Like I would believe something like that,” said Levi.

“You don’t have to believe it,” said Hange. “You asked me a question. I gave you the answer. Hand me his gas tank please.” Levi picked up slender gas canister. He noted that even though the captain hadn’t flown as much as the others it was nearly empty. Levi wondered if this was because of the amount it took to move someone of his size. Finally, he handed the canisters to Hange to fill.

“What is he doing over there?” Levi nodded in Erwin’s direction. Captain Erwin appeared to be deep in thought looking back and forth between the obstacle course to the papers in his hands. Hange shrugged.

“Captain Erwin is always thinking,” said Clare. She finished refilling her gas tanks. She leaned over to Hange and Levi. “Sometimes he talks to himself.” They watched the tall blonde for a few more moments and sure enough he started pointing to the obstacles, say something they couldn’t hear, and then wrote it down. When he noticed that they were watching him he looked down shyly. In long confident strides he walked over to his squad.

“Let’s break for dinner,” said Captain Erwin. “We start tomorrow morning.” The three collected their gear. Captain Erwin turned back to the papers in his hands. Levi picked up his equipment, still watching Erwin. He wanted to know what Erwin was writing.

000

“Levi, you have to tell me how you move like that,” Clare demanded during dinner. Erwin’s squad typically took their meals together. Loyalty to their captain and their outlandish ways created a bond amongst the unit. “Weren’t you scared going so high?” The question threw Levi off. He never thought about it. It only made sense that he should be able to move so free with the gear.

“I guess not,” said Levi. “I just wanted to breathe clean air.”

John gave a hearty laugh. “Sounds like something our Levi would say.”

“What do you mean?” asked Clare.

“The king could hold high tea on this guy’s bunk,” said John. “The barracks haven’t been that clean since they were built.”

“Everything has its place,” Levi replied. He took a drink of his tea. This gave John another laugh.

“Yea, you are in the right squad,” said John.

“What do you mean by that?” Levi glared at John.

“Didn’t you know? Captain Erwin gets all the crazies?” said Sonia

“I thought it was because you were titan killers?” said Levi.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Sonia said. “When it comes to kills our squad has the highest numbers. It’s just that some people think we’re a little nuts.”

Levi scoffed.

“Well they think that Captain Erwin is mad anyway,” said Sam. “So of course we have to be crazy.”

“You should have seen it Levi,” said Clare. “When he proposed his plan for us to not fight the titans but run away from them.”

“I thought we were going to have to fight our comrades defending him,” said John.

“His plan was a good one,” said Clare. “It would have worked too if not for the rain.” A silence fell over the table.

“Even the smartest people can’t predict everything,” said Hange. “Especially outside the wall.”

“Levi,” Sonia said softly. “I’m sorry about your friends.”

“Me too,” a few of the others said. Levi looked up from his tea. His squad members looked back at him sincere. Their concern frightened him.

“Other people died as well,” said Levi.   There wasn’t a day that passed where Levi didn’t think of his friends. He woke up sometimes in a cold sweat thinking about that day but he could not let these people know that.

“True, but,” Clare paused. “You three didn’t sign up for this like the rest of us.” Levi set down his tea cup. He sat up in his chair to look at the members of Erwin’s squad.

“What is this? Feel guilty for chasing down Farlan and Isabel while Mike and that bastard beat me up?” Levi looked to Clare then John. He remembered their faces just as he remembered Mike’s face from that day. Neither could look him in the eye.

“Levi…” Hange reached out to him. He pulled away.

“You both made your choices that day and we made ours,” said Levi. “There’s no going back so there is no reason to regret the past.” They looked up at him. “Get over it already.” Levi picked up his tea cup and finished it off. His squad mates looked at him. Surface pigs were too delicate with their emotions. Didn’t they know that if he really wanted to hurt them they would be dead by now? The only reason Erwin was alive was because he no longer wanted to kill him.

“Is that bastard really crazy?” Levi asked.

“Captain Erwin?” said Clare. “I would trust him with my life. He’s not like the other captains. He spends hours going over his plans before he even shows us. The others just tell us not to be titan food. “

“I see,” said Levi. He gathered his dishes.

“Where are you going?” asked Hange.         

"I have to take care of something,” he said.

000

Levi rummaged through Farlan’s possessions. _Where is it_ , he thought. He was sure he hid Farlan’s lock pick kit before he went to sleep last night. He was going through his bin for the fifth time when it hit him. _That bastard stole my pick._ Levi quickly put away the shuffled items before storming over to the officer housing. _How dare that son of a bitch touch my things?_ He expected that kind of thing underground but not here on the surface. _The surface people where pigs who had more than they needed, right? They didn’t have to steal,_ he thought.

Levi walked up to Erwin’s door and touched it with the tips of his fingers. It was an old habit. _Never leave a trace_. The knob turned easily in his hand. He pushed open the door to reveal a startled Mike and composed Erwin. Levi walked into the room slamming the door behind him.

“Good evening Levi,” said Captain Erwin from behind his desk. “It is customary to knock before entering a room.” His hands were folded neatly on top of a stack of papers. Captain Mike, who had been sitting in the chair in front of Captain Erwin’s desk, rose to his feet.

“You stole from me,” said Levi. He took three steps forward. Mike moved as if to protect Erwin. “Out of my way you fucking mutt,” Levi said to him. Levi clenched his fists. Erwin reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a piece of folded cloth.

“Oi!” Levi called. Erwin unfolded the cloth to reveal the slender metal tools. “Give it back to me.” Levi took another step forward but Mike pushed him back.

“This doesn’t concern you dog,” said Levi through gritted teeth.

“You need to respect your superiors Levi,” said Mike. “This isn’t the underground you can’t just do whatever you want. There are rules here.” He pushed the smaller man back to prove his point.

“Fuck your rules,” Levi growled. He punched Mike in the stomach.

“Both of you stop now,” Erwin commanded. His booming voice made the men stop and look at him. Erwin stood behind his desk.

“Give that back to me,” Levi turned his attention back to Erwin. If he cared to tell them he could make another kit easily but this one belonged to Farlan. They wouldn’t get this piece of Farlan too. He pushed past Mike to stand across from Erwin. He reached for the tools. Erwin grabbed his wrist. Levi hated that he had to look up at this man.

“So high and mighty and in the end you are nothing but a thief.” The words had their desired effect when he saw Erwin flinch. Erwin used his free hand to put the lock pick kit into his pants pocket. He opened his mouth so speak but a knock on the door interrupted him. Mike walked away to answer it. Levi could care less about whoever it was. He defiantly locked eyes with Erwin.

“Captain Mike,” said a female voice. “Sebastian is in the infirmary. He cut himself on his equipment.”

Without breaking eye contact with Levi, Erwin nodded and said, “I’m fine here Mike.” Levi heard the door close behind them. Levi snatched his wrist away. “I am not stealing from you Levi.”

“I’m not an idiot,” said Levi. Captain Erwin released a frustrated sigh.  

“I have no intention on keeping Farlan’s things,” said Erwin. “That is why it is important to you. Am I correct?” Levi looked at him wide eyed. Erwin sighed. He sat down in his chair and gestured for Levi to do the same. As he expected the smaller man stood with his arms folded over his chest. Erwin reached into his desk drawer.

“I will speak plainly Levi,” said Captain Erwin. “I want you to trust me.” Levi scoffed but said nothing. “If someone knows about what I am about to show you it could be troublesome for me.” Captain Erwin rose to his feet. He walked over to his bookcase to pull out an ornate wooden box. Levi watched with interest as Erwin set the box on the desk, slid the key in and flipped up the lid. Levi walked around the desk to look into the box.

“Some dusty book?” scoffed Levi. “This is your big secret?”

“It is not about the book, but what is inside,” said Captain Erwin. He pulled the lock pick kit from his pants pocket. “In exchange for this, you will not tell anyone about this book?” Levi took the wrapped cloth. It disappeared in the folds of his jacket.

“What makes you think I won’t turn you in since I have what I want? I _am_ from the underground.” Levi’s tone was low but teasing. Erwin shrugged.

“Nothing that I have learned has shown you to be a man who breaks his word,” said Erwin. “Being from the underground is irrelevant.” Levi took a step back. _Who was this guy? Perhaps he was as mad as everyone said._

“Do you want to see what is inside?” asked Erwin.

“That’s why you brought it out, didn’t you?” said Levi.

“Perhaps,” said Erwin. He fingered the spine of the book before placing it back inside the box.

“You’re not going to show it to me now?” Levi accused. “Change your mind?” Erwin looked down at him.

“It’s getting late,” said Erwin. “Another time perhaps.” Levi tsked. He turned to leave.

“Oh Levi,” Erwin called out to him while he put the book away. “I have been meaning to give you something. “ Erwin returned to his desk. He reached beneath it to pull up a bundle wrapped in cloth. Levi’s eyes grew wide. _Isabel_. The pink fabric was faded from dust and use. He could just make out the little white flowers Levi had spent a small fortune on to have sewn into it. It was the first present he bought her.

“How…how….” Levi walked over to the desk. He assumed that they had thrown her possessions away. When he snuck into the women’s barracks he searched everywhere but couldn’t find anything. It was as if Isabel never existed there.

“It was discovered while fixing the floorboards in the women’s barracks,” said Erwin.

“Give it to me,” growled Levi. Erwin held onto the bundle showing no sign of handing it over. Levi took a deep breath. “Please.” The word forced its way past his lips. Erwin extended the bundle to Levi who took it greedily. “Thank you…” Levi mumbled. He turned to leave.

“We have practice at sunrise tomorrow,” said Erwin.

“Understood.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy. As always any comments and critiques are much appreciated.

The next few days Levi followed Erwin's orders with little argument. Levi considered it payment for Isabel's possessions. He felt whole, because now he could prove that both his friends existed in this world. It didn't matter that Erwin knew how important the dirty bundle was to him. As soon as he returned to the barracks he carefully placed it beside Farlan's bathing set. _Everything has its place_ , he thought. He didn't return to Erwin's office those days. He decided, at least for the time being, he would play the part of good soldier. He probably would have continued playing that part if not the games.

"A royal carriage will come for us tomorrow morning," Captain Erwin said after evening practice. "Rest up tonight. Dismissed." As they started putting away their gear Erwin said, "Levi, I need to speak with you." Levi sighed. _I'm behaving; isn't that enough_ , he thought. He set down his gear and crossed his arms over his chest. Levi was sure that Erwin was going to say something stupid like 'you're finally acting like a soldier' or 'thank you for not breaking into my room'.

"Do you know if Farlan or Isabel had any family?" Erwin asked. Levi took a step back.

"Why do you care?" Levi asked. He balled his fists between his crossed arms.

"Since we are going into Sina I wanted to express my condolences on behalf of the Survey Corps," said Erwin. He watched the smaller man's reaction. Levi kept his arms tight, protective, against his body. The dark gray eyes darted away from Erwin. He could tell his words processed behind Levi's eyes. Erwin could assume that there were people in the underground who they left behind or Levi would have flat out told him no. He was probably trying to figure out if he was going to trust Erwin with the whereabouts of his friends' families.

"No, there is no one," said Levi finally. He looked up at Erwin full of defiance.

"I don't want to cause anyone any trouble," Erwin continued. He could understand Levi's distrust but he would get through to the smaller man. "The only information I have about the underground is what we discovered from before." Erwin paused for a moment. He looked at down at the defiant young man. "Every family deserves closure. I only want to make sure that the people who loved them are granted that same respect we would give the other Survey Corpsman." The defiant eyes faltered. Levi looked away.

"There may be someone who would want to know," Levi said softly. Erwin nodded. It was just as he thought. Levi's loyalty extended past death.

"I will bring the letters with me," said Erwin. "We can deliver them between games." Erwin decided to take a chance. He placed a hand on Levi's shoulder. "Thank you Levi." The shorter man looked up at him before shaking off the hand.

"What are you talking about? Is that all?" said Levi. Erwin nodded. Levi picked up his gear and walked away.

000

Just after breakfast, the following morning, the four loaded into the government carriage sent for them because they were a part of the event. The 3D races were only a part of the festivities though it was the most popular. It was also the king's favorite event so those who competed were treated kindly. Erwin told them that once they won they would be paraded before the nobles as champions. If they won the commander would have better leverage to gain funds for the next expedition.

Levi didn't care about any of that. His stomach was in knots as he looked out the carriage window. He rubbed his hands over his belly. _This was stupid. Why do I feel this way?_ If he had more than tea that morning he would have thrown up. It didn't take critical thinking to know that something was bothering Levi. He snapped more at the others in Erwin's squad.

"Are you alright Levi?" asked Hange. His response was a scowl. Hange leaned back against the leather cushion in thought. "I guess it is hard going home. I freaked out a bit too the first time I went back."

"Don't be stupid," said Levi. "As if I would ever say something so idiotic." Levi unconsciously rubbed his hand over his stomach. He was cramping by the time the carriage made it through wall Sina. He didn't even feel Erwin's gaze on him.

Across from them sat Clare and Captain Erwin. Clare idly stared out the window. This was her third time competing in the games. It was the second time for Hange. Captain Erwin sat across from Levi. Another point of pride for Captain Erwin was that members of his squad were selected year after year to represent the Survey Corps.

Erwin also had a bit of an edge when they reached the inner walls this year. Other soldiers traveling to the games were to be lodged in the Garrison base just outside wall Sina, but if they stayed there no one would see the Survey Corps. In order to re-establish their place as a respected branch of the military, people had to see them, not just what they read in the paper. So Erwin asked a favor of an old friend.

The Military Police lived in what looked small castle within the city. Levi knew this place better than he would like. Thugs like him and his old boss weren't put in regular cells. They were drug down into the lowest levels of that castle. Levi shivered. The movement was so slight that only Erwin noticed it. The carriage rode through the gate. A soldier opened the carriage door for them. Levi let Hange and Clare go first. A few steps away a scruffy looking man walked toward them. If not for the uniform he could have come from the underground. Down to the disenchanted expression on his face.

"Erwin, welcome," said the man.

"Nile," said Captain Erwin. "It's been too long." The two men exchanged a firm handshake. "

"I'm always surprised that you haven't been eaten," said Nile.

Erwin laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny," muttered Clare. She, Hange, and Levi retrieved their bags and 3D gear from the back of the carriage. Levi looked toward Erwin and the Military Policeman. Levi recognized the man's face, but no more than any other crooked MP. The man didn't look like he recognized Levi; which was good. Still, Levi stayed out of his direct line of sight. He tsked when Captain Erwin brought him over to introduce them.

"This is Captain Nile Dok," said Erwin. "He is putting us up for a couple of days." Clare and Hange saluted. "Nile, this is Clare, Hange, and Levi." Nile nodded to the first two. When his gaze turned to Levi he paused. A frown of recognition formed on his already sour face. Levi turned his head. _I don't want to be here. The only reason I stayed was because…_ Levi tsked. His stomach cramped again.

"Bruce will take you to your rooms," said Nile.

"Get settled into your rooms and we will meet up for dinner in the mess hall," said Erwin.

"Yes sir," Clare and Hange said. The three gathered their gear and followed the soldier.

"Is he competing in the games?" asked Nile as he watched the three walk away. His eyes burned a hole into the thug before him. Levi walked past ignoring the dagger gaze.

"Of course," said Erwin innocently. "We want to keep up our winning streak."

"Even if it means using garbage?" said Nile. "The games are tradition. What do you think the nobles will say when they find out that underground trash is competing?" The two old friends paused and looked at each other. Even after all these years Nile was still the same scared trainee who couldn't see beyond what was in front of him. He was willing to take whatever was left for him. That was why he married Marie. That was why he changed his mind at the last minute to join the military police instead of coming with Erwin to the Survey Corps.

"You have seen the papers," said Erwin. "Levi gave up that life when he joined."

"You don't have to lie to me Erwin," said Nile. "All you did was clean up that animal and let him loose on the titans. But believe me, there is no fixing that underground scum. Do you know how much of a pain in the ass he was when he was underground? The only blessing was that he stayed there.

"Then you him brought up him here," Nile sighed. "You'll see before the week's out he'll be back underground with all the other rats."

"Nile, how long have we been friends?" Erwin asked, keeping his tone pleasant.

"Since we were trainees," Nile shrugged.

"You knew who I going after," said Erwin. "Why didn't you say this back then?" Erwin's tone took on a serious note. _Was Nile the reason why Levi acted this way?_ Nile looked away from Erwin.

"When you took him and the others away I thought they would just die outside the walls." Nile spoke as if he told Erwin he hoped it didn't rain later _. No, Nile may be a captain in the Military Police but he was no threat to Levi._ Erwin tossed Nile his bag then picked up his own 3D gear.

"Show me how a captain in the Military Police lives," said Erwin. Nile scoffed.

"I'm sure no matter what I showed you, you would still choose the titans."

Inside the dormitory Bruce walked the three to the dorm rooms they would use until the end of the games. "This must be a real treat for you Survey Corps folks huh?" said Bruce. "I hear in the Survey Corps you don't get your own room until you are an officer." The three looked at the upstart blankly.

"Aren't you a rookie?" said Clare looking at the young buck with obvious distain.

"Hey, I was just trying to be nice, "scoffed Bruce. "I may be a rookie but you should be nicer to me. How do you think you guys get to stay here while everyone else has to make do with the Garrison's barracks? It's because your captain knows-."

"Shut up already," Levi said. The rookie turned to glare at Levi. He flinched when Levi looked back at him. "Follow your orders." Bruce stiffened. The rookie politely showed Hange and Clare their rooms. All the while looking over his shoulder at Levi.

"You will stay here." Bruce opened the door to a small dorm room. It was a box only big enough for a bed and a small dresser but the room was a lot nicer than the shabby barracks where he stayed with 20 other men.

"Is this officer housing or something?" Levi asked.

"No," said Bruce taken back. "This is actually the dorm room for sub-squad leaders. Officers have a suite."

"I see," said Levi. He walked into the room then tossed his bag onto the bed. "Do you need something?" Levi turned to Bruce who stood in the doorway watching him.

"Do I know you?" said Bruce. Levi carefully set down his 3D equipment.

"No." Levi said closing the door in Bruce's face. Levi walked over to the bed, opened his bag, and pulled out a handful of cloths. It was time to put things in order.

000

Erwin dropped off his gear in the officer's suite. He brought his own gear just in case. The royal games was could get vicious. There was a code of honor among the soldiers but it wasn't unheard of for little accidents to happen. Erwin made note that he would make sure they triple checked their equipment before they launched. Nile didn't stay very long after showing Erwin the room he would use. They promised to get a drink later after dinner. Nile's words played in Erwin's head.

He knew when he chose Levi to compete in the games there was a chance that he would go back underground but Erwin had to risk it _._ The payoff was more than worth it. Levi had the skill to win the races by himself. It would also show the nobles what kind of man power the Survey Corp had which would make it easier for the commander to get , Erwin couldn't help but wonder if Levi planned on running underground during the games? Sure, the little man threatened to leave on a daily basis, but he never appeared as anxious as he was in the carriage. It wouldn't be so problematic to the games; Clare and Hange were two of the best and Erwin could step in if needed. The commander trusted Erwin's judgment in this case and would assume that the little thug leaving would be for the best. Goodness knows that Mike would worry less if Levi left. It would be a problem to Erwin.

He decided he would have to find a way to show Levi that there was more to the capital than what was underground. Even if Levi didn't trust him perhaps Erwin could persuade him to stay on the surface for a little longer.

He walked to the rooms assigned his subordinates. He knew Hange and Clare were already out at the bazaar. This the only time of year that members of the Survey Corp ever made it within wall Sina since their focus was outside not in. Erwin was thankful for the rooms but he wanted them for more than just comfort. The people that lived within Sina barely knew about the Survey Corps let alone saw the people who risked their lives for knowledge. This was an opportunity for the Survey Corps to make their presence known to the people who would fund them in the future even if it was in a small way. That was also why they had to win the 3d races. They had to prove they were worth every tax dollar spent. He knocked on the door he assumed was Levi's. The smaller man jerked open the door. Erwin was taken aback by the cloth tied around Levi's hair and mouth. Levi reminded him of a very clean thief.

"I am going to the bazaar for a while," said captain Erwin. "Would you join me?" Levi looked down at the rag in his hand. The tall man smiled down at him. _I guess I can finish this later_ , Levi thought. The distraction may help his twisting stomach.

"Alright," said Levi. He set the rag to the side. Levi untied the cloths and slipped on his uniform jacket. They walked out of the dormitory.

"Did you get to enjoy the festivities when you lived in the underground?" Captain Erwin tried to force conversation.

"No, all of this is for the greedy pigs and their brats," said Levi. Erwin frowned then it hit him. This was the first time Levi had been behind wall Sina since he joined the Survey Corps. Even Levi's speech was rougher than it had been in months. It finally made sense why the smaller man didn't want to participate in the games. After the incident in the alley, Levi rarely left the base, even on his off days. Could it be that he was trying to avoid those men from the underground? Erwin should have considered that.

Deep frown lines marred Levi's face. He looked more like the guy they pulled out of the gutter close to a year ago. Erwin decided he would take away those lines today if only for a few hours. Erwin looked around the bustling market place until he found what he was looking for.

"Oh, let me show you something," said Erwin. He walked over to one of the food vendors. Levi followed a few steps behind. There were so many people Levi couldn't look around to see what the vendor sold but whatever it was it smelled sweet.

"Two please," Erwin told the vendor. He turned around with two sticks with what looked like a sticky pastry skewed on it. Erwin presented Levi with one of the sticks. Levi looked at it in surprise. His stomach rumbled.

"I thought you might be hungry. We're been going since this morning," said Captain Erwin. Levi hesitantly took the sweet. He watched Erwin bite into it. This was something only rich brats got to enjoy. Erwin gestured for Levi to eat. Levi brought it to his lips and touched it with his tongue.

"What's on this?" Levi asked.

"Honey," said Erwin.

"Honey…" Levi repeated the word before biting into it. When Levi was a brat he remembered seeing the other kids eating such things. He could have just stolen one but Kenny taught him that if you are going to steal don't steal bullshit. The little treat was as good as he imagined.

"Do you want another?" asked Erwin. Levi looked down at this hand. It was already gone. Levi handed the stick back to him.

"No," Levi said softly. Another thing that his boss taught him was that everything had a price. "How much was it? I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it," said Captain Erwin. He passed the sticks back to the vendor. "If you see something else that looks good let me know." Levi shrugged.

They continued walking around the bazaar looking at different booths. Levi almost forgot about the people that lived below his feet. It was almost like he was one of the surface pigs enjoying an easy day in the sunlight. They stopped by a tea merchant. Levi was entranced by all the different kinds of tea. So much so that he almost missed it. A shiver went up his spine. Someone was watching them.

"Levi, what's wrong?" asked Erwin. The look of mild amusement that touched Levi's face only moments ago disappeared.

"Nothing; let's keep walking," Levi said putting down the tin he held in his hands. He walked away from the table and into the throng of people. Levi scanned the crowd for something out of the ordinary. With so many people out on the streets there were the usual pick pockets and petty thieves He was looking for someone more dangerous. Levi felt someone to his left. Levi snatched back behind him. He turned to see a brat looking up at him.

"Mister, you're hurting me," said the boy. The smell of the underground gave him away. It was one of those scents that melted into your skin no matter how much you washed. The clothes he wore were old but could pass for high quality if you didn't look too long. The boy couldn't be older than seven or eight. Levi was getting soft if this kid could shake him.

"Hey brat," Levi tugged the boy in front of him. "Save yourself the beating. Either learn how to do it right or stick with old women's' purses." The boy looked up at him surprised. "Get away from me." Levi pushed the boy roughly. He used to be that boy. If the brat was going to survive in the underground he had to be tough. There was no other way.

"Everything alright Levi?" asked Erwin. He walked up beside Levi.

"It's too crowded here," Levi said. Erwin looked around. It didn't feel any busier since when they left the base but at least he had gotten Levi out of his head for a few hours.

"Perhaps," said Erwin. "It will be time for dinner soon. Shall we return to the dormitory?"

"Yeah."

Levi followed Erwin back his temporary quarters. Even compared to Erwin's rooms on the Survey Corps base this was gross. _How much money did the pigs have?_ Levi thought as he walked around the rooms. This was on the list of why he hated the pigs in Sina. Levi walked back to the room that would be Erwin's office for the next few days. Erwin was going to through pack on the desk. Levi took a seat on one of the plush chairs beside the desk. Erwin pulled out two envelops.

"Levi," Erwin said. "When would be a good time to visit the underground?"

"What?" Levi asked. "Oh." Erwin presented them to Levi. He looked at envelops confused for a moment; until he read his friends' names. When he reached for them Erwin pulled them away. "Stop fucking with me." Levi growled.

"When is a good time to go," asked Erwin. He watched Levi's eyes. "I was thinking after the first round of games tomorrow." Levi rose to his feet.

"I'll take care if it!" He reached for the letters. Erwin drew them away.

"You can't go down there by yourself," said Erwin. "It's too dangerous."

Levi tsked.

"I spent my life down there," said Levi. "A polished surface pig like you would get in trouble."

"Out of the question Levi," said Erwin. Levi crossed his arms. Erwin set the letters on the polished desk. Gray eyes became granite and Erwin could see that he was going to lose all of the progress he made that day if he kept pushing.

"Thank you for coming with me today," Erwin said softly. He rose to his feet to place his hand on Levi's shoulder. Erwin's voice was smooth and rich like thick black tea. Levi looked away but didn't pull back.

"I wasn't doing anything else," Levi mumbled. A knock on the door disturbed their moment.

"Come in," said Erwin. He removed his hand from Levi's shoulder.

"Erwin." Nile opened the door. He looked past his friend to see the little thug. "I want you to meet some of the guys. We're going to dinner tonight if you want to come along. They can't believe I'm friends with someone in the Survey Corps."

Erwin laughed. "Sounds good."

"Alright," said Nile, "I'll come by to get you around dinner."

"I'm going back," said Levi. He brushed past the Military Police captain as he left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome home Levi," said Kenny. He sat in a high backed chair as if he needed further proof that he was the king of the underground. "Didn't I teach you any manners? Were you just going to come to Sina without saying hello?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the liberty of saying the MP have blue cloaks. I couldn't find a reference to what color they have but if anyone knows please let me know

The moon was high when Levi snuck out of the dormitory. He 'borrowed' a blue MP cloak he found hanging up to cover his jacket. The next step was jumping over the compound wall. There was more security here than at the Survey Corps compound. Once over the fence he felt another cold chill go down his spine. He looked around but nothing seemed out of order. Levi slipped the envelops into his inside pocket and drew his knife. In and out that was the plan.

At first glance the underground looked like any other district, vendors sold their wares and housewives cleaned their homes. If you took a second look one would see that the waves were stolen and the housewives were squatters in busted buildings. The little home he shared with Farlan and Isabel was prime real estate. It was taken soon after they joined the Survey Corps.

He pulled the hood down on the MP cloak. Levi's stomach tightened into a complex knot with every step. _What was wrong with me? Had being on the surface for so long made me jumpy?_

Levi shook off his nerves. This wasn't about him. He would drop off Isabel's letter first. Anytime, day or night, you could find Bert singing for spare change. People in the underground didn't have a story of their own, but rumor was that Bert had been a famous singer in the King's opera. Now he was just another dirty bum trying to scrap out a living in the filth. The old man appeared to be dozing on his dirty corner. Bert flinched when Levi approached.

"Please don't hit me," Bert's voice was weak and feeble.

Levi pulled his hood back just enough so the old man could see his face. "Levi? Does that mean…?"

"Isabel was killed by a titan," said Levi. The words hurt to say. "She died trying to protect Farlan." The old man nodded.

"She was a good girl," said Bert. Levi handed Bert an envelope and forced a few coins into his hand. "It's good to see you Levi."

"You too Bert." Levi pulled his hood back down.

Farlan's mother was a drunk who turned tricks in the taverns. She wouldn't care if he died. Hell, she barely cared when he was alive. It took Levi a few moments to remember which building Farlan's siblings lived in. He wandered in the direction that felt most familiar. Sometimes he would go with Farlan after they scored something big to drop off presents to Farlan's siblings.

The building reeked of stale filth so old and mingled that one could not pinpoint the source. The stairs were a bit more rickety than he remembered. Levi knew that he had to make this quick. This was one of the buildings run by his old boss. Levi ran up the steps to Farlan's sister's door.

"Who is it?" a gruff female voice called on the other side.

"It's me," he said. The door creaked opened a slither. He pulled back his hood enough to reveal his face.

"Levi?" A young girl pulled back the door. The girl had to be at 17 or so.

"Farlan died fighting a titan," Levi said quickly. It still burned. "Here, it's not much but…"

"Thank you Levi," the girl said softly.

"I have to go," he said.

"I know," she said. "And Levi…" She stepped back inside the cramped apartment. "I'm sorry." She quickly shut the door. He heard the lock fall.

"Shit." Levi looked around. Below him he heard the rickety stairs creak. That way was blocked off. He ran down the hallway. He just had to get out of the building.

000

Erwin had to admit there were some perks to hanging out with an officer in the Military Police. Nile took him to a restaurant that no captain should be able to afford. It was good to catch up with Nile even if they took different paths. The other captains weren't so bad either. He could tell most came from old money and breezed through training. When Nile and Erwin were trainees they knew guys like that. Rich kids who didn't take the classes seriously because father was a government official so all they had to do was graduate. The top ten rule didn't pertain to them. These weren't his favorite kind of people but Erwin knew how to deal with them. He told stories, made jokes. They even picked up his tab.

Erwin returned to the dormitory feeling a little warm. The captains bought him a few beers and unlike when the Survey Corps started drinking he couldn't talk his way out of it. He walked back to his suite. He looked on his desk to see that something was missing. Erwin frantically searched for the envelops before storming out of his temporary quarters. His fears were confirmed when he entered Levi's empty room. It was too late to leave the base without drawing suspicion All he could do was wait.

000

If Levi had thought this through he would have 'borrowed' someone's 3D gear as well. He stood on the rooftop trying to plan his next move. If he had his gear he could fly out of there before they could touch him. The way it looked now he was going to have to fight his way out. He was running out of time.

Levi ran across the rooftops. It was safer there. He could scan his surroundings easily. There were only a few people that could keep up with Levi even without his gear. He grew up running these roofs. It really was like being home. A glint to his right. Levi rolled forward as the bullet passed his ear. Stealth as a cat he crouched in the direction where he felt the bullet. Levi drew two of his daggers. Another glint. Levi rolled left. This time the bullet went near his shoulder. He launched one of his daggers. Seconds later the sound of a body falling let him know he hit his mark. He prepped his second one for attack.

"Welcome home soldier," said Jessie called from the shadows. Levi cursed under his breath. It was too dark for him to see. _Have I been on the surface so long that can't see in the underground anymore?_ Levi closed his eyes. Even if he couldn't see he could hear the direction the voice.

"Jessie, I'm starting to think you have a hard on for me?" Levi said. All he needed was to hear Jessie's voice. If the bastard would just speak he'd be dead.

"Boss wants to see you."

Levi tsked. There was no escaping now. If Kenny wanted to see you there was no other choice. The knife tensed between his fingers. If he killed Jessie he could still make it back to Kenny's place. His only concern was Kenny getting mad about killing off his right hand man. Jessie started licking Kenny's ass long before Levi left the house. Levi decided not to kill the bastard just yet. Levi rose to his feet, slipping the knife back in its hiding place. Levi hoped Kenny would let him go before sunrise.

"I guess there is no other way," said Levi. He walked toward the sound of Jessie's voice. The sound of weapons drawing back led him to their direction. _Morons_ , Levi thought. If they were serious they would have done that while Levi was distracted by the sniper. Now he knew how many were in the party without having to see them. Levi opened his eyes when the voices were close. He was right; there were seven in the party, if you included Jessie.

Levi hated the look on Jessie's face as he nudged Levi down the steps of the broken building. Jessie offered Levi the knife he tossed. It still had the thug's blood on it. _Disgusting_. He wiped the blade clean before putting it away.

"I don't know how much good it will do you against the ripper," Jessie said smugly. The look on Jessie's face was uglier than usual. It was the look of someone who won a hand of cards but bet nothing. Levi went along with it. Kenny would be upset with him if he didn't come when requested.

"You pushed one of my kids today," said Jessie as they walked. Levi still kept his hood pulled down so no one would see him.

"Was that your brat?" Levi said remembering the boy. "You should teach him how to pick somebody's pockets without breathing on them."

"Like he could compete against you," scoffed Jessie. "You know Levi, you're a fucking idiot." Jessie spoke. "To leave this place only to go up there and be some rich man's grunt." Levi kept looking forward. "But I knew you were a moron when you left the boss to go off with those kids."

  
"What the fuck do you know?" said Levi.

"I know that the boss was grooming you to take over when you bounced. I know that he keeps asking about your punk ass since you left the underground. And I know that once the boss gets rid of you he'll see that I'm the one who needs to take over." Jessie spoke with a smirk on his face. Levi stopped walking to look up at Jessie.

"Do you have shit for brains?" said Levi. "All Kenny wants is to do is close loose ends. You're the fucking idiot if you think he will pass the reins to someone who can't even teach a kid to steal. Stupid bastard."

"I may be a stupid bastard," retorted Jessie, "but at least I am going to make it out of the underground alive tonight."

Kenny the ripper was underground royalty even down to living in an underground palace. His compound was guarded around the clock by armed thugs who had no qualms with gunning down intruders. Jessie took Levi to the receiving room. It was the first and last place many unfortunate souls visited if they made it through the armed guards. Levi saw more than his fair share of killing in that room. Only a handful of people could say they saw the other rooms in Kenny's great palace. Levi was among them.

But this place wasn't where he grew up. This place was one of Kenny's newer acquisitions. Levi was 13 when they raided this place killing the previous underground king. The Kenny Levi grew up with didn't need this much disgusting space. Levi know longer recognized the king of the underground. He sighed internally. Depending on Kenny's mood he might just die underground after all. Jessie smiled like a Cheshire cat as pushed Levi forward.

"I got him boss," said Jessie. Other than the guards outside the palace appeared to be empty. The only people in the receiving room were Levi, Kenny, and Jessie. It gave the great room an even more ominous feeling. There were only enough lanterns lit in the room to give it a twilight glow. _Kenny doesn't want any witnesses_ , Levi thought. With his night vision gone to shit Levi would be even harder pressed to keep up if Kenny decided to attack. Not that he stood much of a chance if it were as bright as a sunny day.

"Welcome home Levi," said Kenny. He sat in a high backed chair as if he needed further proof that he was the king of the underground. "Didn't I teach you any manners? Were you just going to come to Sina without saying hello?"

Levi bit his tongue.

"Take off that pig cloak," said Kenny. "Let me see what a Survey Corpsman looks like." Levi took off the blue cloak. He clutched it in his right hand. Kenny rose to his feet.

"Well hell. You clean up nice for a brat," said Kenny. He walked around Levi, inspecting him. "You almost look like a fucking government dog." He brought his hand up to brush imaginary dust from Levi's shoulder. Before he could stop it, Levi flinched. _Shit_ , he cursed. The average person would have missed it but Kenny the ripper saw everything. His hand paused over Levi's shoulder.

"So, when are you coming home?" asked Kenny. His hand brushed the intended speck from Levi's shoulder.

"I haven't lived here in years," said Levi.

"Yea, I but that's old shit," said Kenny. "You got no place to go. Who else would put up with your shit?" Kenny walked back to his throne. "You can even have your old room back… for old time's sake."

"I didn't know an old bastard like you was so sentimental?" Levi replied.

"What are you talking about?" spat Kenny. "You know I'm a big softie." Levi took a deep breathe. He shook his head.

"I'm not coming back Kenny," Levi said.

"Oh?" The man who raised him interlaced his fingers in thought. "Jessie told me some shit like that. And you know what I told that bastard?" Levi tightened his grip on the cloak in his hand. "Shut up you fucking piece of shit! Levi wouldn't turn his back on the hand that fucking fed him!" With every word Kenny's voice rose in anger. "You wouldn't do that would you Levi? You're not a fucking moron are you?"

Levi tsked.

"I'm not coming back Kenny," said Levi. "I'm staying on the surface." Levi kept his voice strong. If there was one thing that Kenny didn't deal with was weakness. Kenny the ripper sat back in his chair. It felt like Levi's heart was beating in his ears _. Why didn't Kenny react? Shoot me? Cut me? Hell, have have his men try to kill me? Anything._ Kenny the riper was most dangerous when he was thinking.

"Fuck it," said Kenny. "I gotta take a shit." Kenny rose to his feet. When he walked past Levi he placed his hand on Levi's shoulder. He gave it a firm squeeze before walking out of the room.

"Boss," Jessie called after him. "Boss, what about Levi?"

"Who?" said Kenny walking out the door. Jessie followed his boss out of the room. Levi threw the cloak over his shoulders. That was it. Now he had no other choice. If he stepped foot underground Kenny would make sure he never made it out.

Levi made it back to the dormitory a little after midnight. He dropped of the filthy blue cloak where he found it. He was exhausted when he reached the dorm room.

"What the hell?" he said looking at the blonde man asleep on his bed. Levi was too tired to think. He would sort this out in the morning. Levi hung his jacket on the hook. "Move over idiot." He pushed the bigger man towards the wall. He flopped on the bed to slip off his boots. _At least he made the bed warm,_ Levi thought before his eyes shut.

Erwin felt the additional weight on the bed. He turned over to see the sleeping form beside him. The captain in him should have shaken the man awake and demanded why he missed curfew. Or why he stole the letters from him. The man in him didn't want to change the peaceful look on Levi's face. He could ask his questions in the morning.

"Stop looking at me," Levi mumbled behind his eyes closed. "Go to sleep." Erwin brushed a stray hair away from Levi's eyes.

"We will talk in the morning," said Erwin as he settled back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is what you think?" asked Erwin. "That I want to control you?"
> 
> "That's why you brought me to the surface right? To have your trained rat fight for humanity?" Levi waited for the lies to spew out. For Erwin to tell him that over this time he had fallen for him. Or that Levi was more than just a weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's chapter starts with a dream. Thank you for your continued support. As always, please review and such.

Sleep led Levi back to the first night he was taken by the Survey Corps. It all came back to that night; that was the night their dreams were supposed to come true. He sat on the stone pillars, facing away from the castle, looking up at the most beautiful stars he ever saw.

" _Big Brother!" Isabel bounded over to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Levi placed his hand over hers. In life, there were a few moments like these. Isabel always knew how to bring him out of his dark places. She would say something foolish or tell a silly story and he no longer thought about the blood on his hands._

" _Don't hide things so well that I can't find them," he scolded her. He gripped her fingers in his hand._

" _I didn't mean too," Isabel pouted. Levi turned around to face her. Isabel stepped back but didn't release Levi's hand. Her short pig tails were replaced with free flowing locks that haloed her lovely face. Pig tails or not she still looked like a little kid to him. Isabel wore a white pants and a white men's shirt that seemed to glow in the moonlight._

" _You look pretty with your hair down," Levi said. She blushed._

" _Stop being weird," Isabel replied. She pulled her hand from his to punch him in the arm._

" _Yo!" Levi turned his head to see Farlan approach. He was also dressed in a radiating white. He stood in that stupid cocky stance he took when he thought he bested Levi. His hands hung lazily his pockets._

" _Yo!"_

" _So you decided to stick it out." Farlan nodded to Levi's clothes. Levi looked down to see that he wore his Survey Corps' uniform. He shrugged._

" _I'm happy that you stayed," said Isabel. He looked up at her surprised. "With Big Brother with them maybe they'll find what they're looking for." Levi looked down at his hands._

" _I didn't get there in time…" he said. His eyes started to burn. "If I had just stuck with the plan…"_

" _You would have been eaten," said Farlan. "They came from nowhere. By the time you got back the fog started to clear. Even you can't fight in that." Levi looked up at his friend gape-mouthed._

" _It wasn't such a bad gig," Farlan said light-hearted. He looked past Levi to the twinkling stars. "We got to eat every day, had clean clothes, and," Farlan stressed the last part, "We didn't die in the underground. What I'm trying to say is… I'm happy you came back." He placed his hand on Levi's shoulder._

" _I…"_

" _Stop," said Farlan. He took his hand off of Levi's shoulder to wag his finger at his old friend. "Levi the invincible doesn't apologize. No regrets right? So stop it."_

" _Right!" Isabel said triumphantly._

" _And since you're not going to kill him," Farlan continued, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Try being a bit nicer to the blonde. "_

" _Yea, no biting," said Isabel. Levi looked from one to the other._

" _You saw that?" Levi asked._

" _Oh yea," said Isabel._

" _Since when does Levi the Invincible bite?" teased Farlan._

" _It was a stupid move," he muttered._

" _I don't think he minded," Isabel laughed. She took a seat on the stones. "The blonde isn't so bad," she continued. She crossed her arms over her chest. "He fooled Farlan and he's the smartest guy we know!"_

" _He didn't fool me," Farlan snapped. His friends stared at him blankly. "Fine. He's pretty smart."_

" _I approve of him," Isabel said with a nod. "Big Brother can run away with him."_

" _Whoa, what a minute," Levi barked._

" _Levi the housewife," said Farlan._

" _Oi!" Levi looked from one to the other. "Why am I the housewife?"_

" _Big brother can cook," offered Isabel._

" _Are there aprons big enough for the blonde?" Farlan said in thought._

" _Erwin," Levi said softly. Farlan raised an eyebrow._

" _And Big brother's good at cleaning and he's kind. Oh, and Big brother loves kids."_

" _I hate kids."_

" _You raised me," Isabel offered._

" _You're different dummy," Levi said. Isabel stuck out her tongue. Suddenly she and Farlan looked to the sky._

" _It's almost time to wake up," said Isabel. In the blink of an eye Levi's friends wore their Survey Corps' uniforms. Levi had to admit they looked good in them._

" _Be kind, Big brother," said Isabel._

" _And try to be social," said Farlan._

The chiming of the morning bell stirred Erwin to consciousness. He rolled onto his back only to be pushed away by the growling lump beside him. Erwin's eyes shot open as he realized where he slept. Erwin turned so he lay on his stomach.

"Levi?" There, curled in a ball as peaceful as a lamb was the Invincible Levi. Seeing Levi like this Erwin almost forgot he was looking at a criminal. No, he was looking at a titan slayer. He reached out to brush away the raven hair that fell over Levi's face. The hair seemed to waterfall over Erwin's fingers. Wave after wave pulled him deeper. Before he knew it, Erwin's lips brushed Levi's eyelids.

Dark gray eyes fluttered open surprised. Erwin leaned down. His fingers cupped the back of Levi's head pushing him forward as he brushed his lips against Levi's. Rationally, Erwin knew that he should stop. It was unseemly and fraternization among squad members was frowned upon.

It was Erwin's turn to be surprised when Levi's hands reached up to cup around Erwin's face. Levi was as finicky as any stray so he didn't push. He would let Levi take the lead. Levi's lips parted followed by teeth nipping Erwin's lips. Erwin was ready for it this time. He leaned forward, gliding his tongue along the path Levi offered. This kiss, this fight, was just as important as the night they fought in Erwin's chambers. Their tongues danced a complicated dance for dominance. The smaller man wouldn't be taken so easily. He tangled his hands into Erwin's hair pulling him down. Erwin's hand moved from Levi's raven locks sliding to Levi's waist, his arm easily entrapping the slender frame. A moan passed Levi's lips.

_I should still hate this man right? No, Isabel would get mad at me if I hated Erwin._ Levi didn't fight when the bigger man pulled him beneath him. "You're heavy," Levi mumbled between their lips. Everything about this felt right. _I can't give in so easily can I?_ Suddenly, Erwin sat up to sit cross legged on the bed. The blonde captain was sure that he saw disappointment in Levi's eyes.

"You went to the underground without me," said Erwin. Levi starts to sit up only to be pushed back down.

"Someone like you wouldn't understand," said Levi crossing his arms. Erwin took hold of Levi's hands, uncrossed his arms, then pinned them to the bed. Erwin caged the stray between his knees as he straddled Levi's hips

"You broke your word," said Erwin hovering over him. Bright blue eyes were as sharp as one of Levi's daggers.

"I never promised to wait," said Levi. Erwin sighed. He released Levi's hands. Erwin's palms trailed down Levi's sleeves as he sat up.

"You should trust me," Erwin implored.

"Because you say?" Levi barked as he sat up. "Why would I do that?" Erwin pulled Levi to him and kissed him again. This time Levi pushed him away. Levi's face was flushed and a shade of pink touched his ears. "Stop it." Erwin brought his hands back.

"Any fucker who has tried to control me comes back bloody." said Levi.

"Is what you think?" asked Erwin. "That I want to control you?"

"That's why you brought me to the surface right? To have your trained rat fight for humanity?" Levi waited for the lies to spew out. For Erwin to tell him that over this time he had fallen for him. Or that Levi was more than just a weapon.

"Why did you let me kiss you?" Erwin's smooth face became a calm mask. For all Levi's strength his eyes gave him away. His expression was firm but his gray eyes gave away the confusing thoughts hidden there. Honestly, Erwin was also confused. What possessed him to kiss Levi? Erwin reached out to stroke Levi's cheek. The finicky stray swatted it away. A bell tolled on base.

"It was almost time for breakfast. I'll see you downstairs," said Erwin. He untangled his long limbs from Levi's.

000

After a quick wash, Levi made his way down to the mess hall. The place looked more like a fancy restaurant than a place where military grunts were fed. The Military Police even had servants who had passed out the food. On the Survey Corps base it was up to rookies and junior officers to cook and hand out meals. _This place is just as disgusting as I thought it would be_ , thought Levi. _Wealth and corruption were everywhere_. Of course, Levi was never allowed to see this part of the base. He only knew their dungeons. Since going underground Levi's stomach was a lot calmer. His appetite finally returned so would eat their fancy food.

Hange waved him over to their table. After getting his food, Levi walked over to sit beside Hange. Captain Erwin's mask was flawless once again. He even offered Levi a kind smile when he approached. A pang tugged at Levi's chest. He bit into the bread. It tasted fresh baked. _Fucking Military Police_ , he thought. He couldn't look at his squad mates. He couldn't say that it was because if he looked at them they would see past his mask to the frustration hidden inside. _It's Erwin's fault. No_ , thought Levi. _It's my own fault for letting my guard down._

"As much as I hate them they know how to live," Clare sighed as she ate.

"They do have more resources," said Captain Erwin. "Don't forget why we are here. If we win the nobility will see the value of the Survey Corps."

"Then the commander can fund raise right?" said Clare. Erwin nodded.

"Once the races start I'm going to help his efforts," Erwin continued.

"Captain Handsome," teased Hange. Hange's glasses reflected the morning light. "The nobles won't know what hit them." Erwin smiled. Levi continued eating. Suddenly, the mess hall doors opened and in walked five armed Military Policemen. They circled the table pointing their guns at Levi.

"What is the meaning of this?" Erwin rose to his feet.

"Captain Smith," said one of the MPs. "We have it on good authority that one of your unit tried to rig today's race. Please move out of the way. "

"What proof do you have for these accusations?" demanded Erwin. Levi scoffed. _The military police couldn't tell proof from a pile of shit._ The same policeman who spoke tossed a dirty blue cloak on the table. _Shit_ , Levi thought.

"Our guards spotted an individual in our storehouse messing with our equipment," said the military policeman. "The intruder was wearing this cloak."

"I am sure you are aware that the Survey Corps' cloaks are green," said Captain Erwin. Levi quickly finished the food on his plate. It was going to be a while before he would be able to eat again.

"We received word that it was one of the Survey Corps' team who stole the cloak. There is only one person on your team with a criminal history." The policeman looked at Levi. Levi finished drinking his tea.

"Who are you talking about?" Levi said. He rose to his feet to look at the policemen.

"You're under arrest for attempted murder," said the policeman.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Levi spat. Leave it to the Military Police to added charges on top of charges they already trumped.

"If someone used that equipment it would have exploded, killing wearer."

Levi crossed his arms. His fingertips slipped inside to brush the edge of his dagger. It might be a bit hard getting off base but he could do it.

"Stand down Levi," Captain Erwin said. His voice was that of one who expected to be obeyed. Levi glared at him. _I can get out of here_ , Levi thought. _I don't need his help._

"I will sort this out," said Erwin. This time his voice was calm. If Levi didn't know better it might have sounded pleading. The two locked eyes. Levi looked away. He released the dagger within in his jacket. He placed his hands behind his head. The policemen jerked Levi back from the table. They tied rope around his wrists before marching him out of the mess hall. Erwin's gaze followed the group.

"Sir," Clare found her voice. "They can't just take Levi right?"

"No," said Captain Erwin. "I will resolve this issue. The goal is still the same. We have to win today. Understood?" He walked away from the table.

"Yes sir," they said. It didn't make sense for Levi to rig the games. He could win all on his own. Erwin marched toward Nile's office. His old friend was reviewing papers when Erwin burst in to the room.

"Erwin?" Nile looked up at him surprised. It was rare that anything unnerved Erwin Smith. Even rarer was for it to show on his chiseled face.

"Levi was arrested for trying to rig the games," Erwin. "Did you know about this?"

"Oh, yea," said Nile. "I told you that he would go underground. The guards spotted him leaving last night and trailed him. Then this morning one of his cohorts ratted him out. It was probably a job from his old boss." It still didn't make sense to Erwin.

"His old boss?" asked Erwin.

"Kenny the ripper," said Nile. "The guy who ratted Levi out was from that gang too. "

"How do you know all this?"

"You have titans; I have underground scum." Nile leaned back in his chair.

"Do you have information on where I can find this man?" Erwin asked. Nile looked up at his old classmate.

"It won't change anything," said Nile. "Commander wants this cleaned up before the games start. Levi is going to be sentenced this afternoon."

"Who is presiding over the case?" asked Erwin. Nile shrugged.

"Some local judge."

"Not a military one?" asked Erwin

"No….." It took a few moments for realization to dawn behind Nile's eyes. "Erwin no! I told you the thug did it. Come on, you still have the other two. You brought your equipment right? Doesn't mess up the games like this?"

"Levi is a part of the Survey Corps," said Erwin. "He must be seen before a military council."

"Come on," said Nile rose to his feet. "You can just go down there and get another thug."

"Nile," Erwin said. His face was firm as chiseled marble. Nile sighed. It was always the same with Erwin Smith. He only played by the rules when it suited his ends. You're a dangerous man, Nile thought. Even when they were trainees Nile could never get the better of that man.

"Dammit," Nile sat back down. "I'll submit the request. Until then he remains in jail." Erwin nodded.

"Also, I need that information on the thug who came this morning."

Nile sat back down in his chair. "Would you like a map of the underground while I'm at it?" Nile's voice was rich with sarcasm.

"If you have one available," said Captain Handsome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for reading. OH! Before I forget (because this is what real writers do) here is my tumblr if you would like to check it out or want to chitchat.
> 
> www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


	11. Chapter 11

The way the Military Policemen treated Levi as they led to the dungeon they knew him. Behind him two of the guards pointed their shotguns to his head. They put the rookie, Bruce, in front of him without a weapon. And the two on either side of him carried weapons on their outside shoulder. Levi sighed. He knew this was going to happen. No matter how Erwin and the others tried to tell him, Levi would always be a thug from the underground. Well, he couldn't claim that anymore. He was just a thug.

Once they reached the dungeon the soldiers untied his hands so he could take off his jacket. In a quick motion he slipped his jacket knife up his shirt sleeve. He shouldn't have been able to get away with that but they had Bruce watch him undress. The rookie was too scared to really pay attention to Levi's movements. _Idiot doesn't know he's being sacrificed_ , Levi thought. If Levi did plan on escaping Bruce would either be his captive or first victim. Levi tossed his jacket to the nervous rookie. Bruce flinched as if Levi hit him. He fumbled with the jacket before hanging it on the hook.

"Put your hands out," Bruce barked sounding like a puppy. Levi extended his wrists.

"Not so tight, bastard," Levi barked back at the rookie. Levi jerked his wrists Bruce put the metal bracelets on Levi's wrists. As Levi expected, the rookie jumped away from him. Once they were on his wrists Levi turned toward the cells. Bruce brought his hand up as if to push Levi to the cells but Levi jerked out of his grasp.

"I know the way," Levi muttered. He ignored the other four policemen pointing shot guns in his direction. Levi walked to the back of the cell. He sat in the filthy ground. _It can't be helped_ , he thought. They won't leave until he settled into the cell.

Levi waited until the policemen left to get to work. _It you distract the guards when they put on the cuffs they won't lock as hard._ Kenny's voice played in his head. The cuffs were almost large enough to slip his hands through. Levi sighed. He flicked his wrist so that the dagger dropped out. The last time he was in cuffs Erwin put them on. Those weren't regular handcuffs. Those cuffs were so heavy they drug down his wrists. The cuffs the Military Police used were bracelets in comparison. Every time Levi thought about it he wondered just how long Erwin had planned to retrieve the three of them. Little details, such as iron handcuffs and knowing what time they went to work, took a great deal of planning. He shook the thoughts away. _Now wasn't the time to think about old shit._ He focused on the handcuffs currently around his wrists. The locks were easy to pick if you knew how. It was one of the first things Kenny taught him.

' _You can eat as soon as you unlock them',_ Kenny told him. It took Levi a day to figure out just how to pick the lock. Levi dropped the cuffs in Kenny's lap in exchange for Kenny's breakfast. Levi rubbed his wrists. _The cell door will be a little tougher_ , he thought. It had been a while since he had to do it. He would do it that later tonight. Then he would…Where would he go? Levi looked down at his hands. Footsteps at the top of the dungeon.

"Erwin?" he whispered. The squad captain walked over the bars. Levi presented the handcuffs proudly.

"Levi…" Erwin looked at him wide eyed. Once he spotted the cuffs he shook his head. Apparently he wasn't as proud as Levi was over the little triumph. "You must tell me what you did last night."

"No," said Levi. Levi's eyes darted around the room. _What was Erwin thinking? Of course they couldn't speak freely like this._ It took a moment for realization to dawn in Captain Erwin's eyes.

"I am going to take care of this," said Erwin. Cerulean fire blazed behind the captain's eyes. The last time Levi saw that blue fire was in the underground. Erwin attacked him like a mad man. Maybe he still was. It had been a long time since someone fought Levi with that kind of passion. Most of the people he came against were trash. Levi knew that they were supposed to capture him alive but the way Erwin fought him it was like they only needed a body. It gave Levi a rush he hadn't felt in a long time. Until that time there was only one other person that frightened him. All the more reason why Levi couldn't be weak in front of Erwin. To rely on someone was weakness; weakness meant being dead weight, and who wanted dead weight.

"All you need to know is that I didn't do this," said Levi. The two locked eyes. Levi wouldn't back down this time. Erwin clenched his jaw. This was Levi's territory. It was true that they couldn't speak freely, he thought. Erwin knew better. Within the wall Sina the crooks weren't just underground. Nile knew Levi left base but didn't think to tell Erwin. He looked around the cement cell hidden in the shadows were strategically placed metal grates. He had no doubt there were listening ears behind those grates.

"I'll be back later," said Erwin. His fingertips trailed along the metal bars as he turned away. Levi was happy Erwin turned away as quickly as he did. He had to bite his tongue not to call him back.

000

Levi hated being locked in the little box. Normal cells had a dirt floor and the bars were wide enough to pass meals through. The cells in the dungeon were cement boxes. There was barely enough space to put a hand between the bars. The only way space between them was a rectangular space at the bottom to slide a plate through. Levi never saw them use it. He hated being idle in the cell. It was worse now that he knew what it was like to live on the surface. When he got caught in the past, the one saving grace was that he could feel sunlight on his skin and breathe clean air. Now, he was just an animal locked in a cage.

He tugged off his cravat. The cement floor meant there were less rats but he refused to lie directly on the ground. He picked up the cuffs and walked toward the tiny window high in the cell. Levi sat on the ground so that he could look to the sky. If he was lucky he would be able to see the racers soar by. He spread the cloth behind him before stretching out of the ground. At least he could do this.

The chains rattled on his wrists in case one of the military pigs came down to check on him. If they knew he was out of his cuffs they would make it more difficult. _Why am I still here? I can break out if I want to…where would I go?_ The thoughts ran through Levi's mind. The only places he knew were the Survey Corps base and the underground. If he ran he couldn't go back to the Survey Corps. If he went underground Kenny would kill him. The dark haired man released a sigh. It looks like he's going to have to trust him; at least for now.

Levi was dozing off when he heard footsteps. The noise was from someone stumbling down in a hurry. He opened his eyes to look at the out the small barred window. _I guess I missed the races_ , he thought.

"Hey criminal!"

Levi sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment before rolling over to his side. Standing dangerously close to the cell bars was Bruce. In his hands he held a fist full of papers. Levi rose to his feet, making sure that the cuffs were still draped over his wrists.

"I knew I recognized you," said Bruce. _Such an ugly face_ , Levi thought. The rookie grinned from ear to ear. He displayed an old wanted poster. "You're on the most wanted list!" Bruce rattled off the first page of Levi's rap sheet. Hearing his crimes on paper was like hearing his life story read by an idiot. Levi walked toward the bars. "Who knew the Survey Corps harbored criminals?"

Before Bruce could take his next breath Levi's hands took hold of his jacket. He slammed the rookie so hard against bars that red marks marred his face. The papers in his hands spilt to the ground. The rookie soon followed. When his eyes focused Levi looked down at him behind bars with his hands still locked in handcuffs.

"Get the fuck away from me," Levi said lowly. Bruce clumsily gathered the documents. He fell twice going upstairs. Levi looked toward the small window. Soon he would be in total darkness. The Military Police weren't known for their hospitality when it came to the people of the underground. Especially after what just happened. He was day dreaming again when he heard more feet on the steps.

"Good evening Levi!" Hange bounced down the steps followed by a shy Clare. Hange lit one of the lanterns that hung on the wall.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"It's time to eat," said Hange. Levi looked down at the plates in their hands. Clare had a skin of wine slung over her shoulder. "Are you hungry?" Hange asked. Levi's rumbling stomach gave him away. Hange laughed. Hange and Clare took a seat on the floor before the cell.

"Why are you doing this?" Levi asked. The two soldiers look up at him.

"We eat as a unit," Clare said firmly. "No matter what!" Levi looked down at her wide eyed. _Maybe Clare wasn't so bad either._

"Alright," Levi said as he took a seat on the ground opposite them. Hange slide a plate of food beneath the bars. Clare pulled out three cups and proceeded to fill them from the wine skin. She slid one of the cups over to him.

"Oh, they are delaying the races until the court case is over," said Hange. "We were all lined up and everything before they decided to cancel. Captain Erwin stepped in to fill your spot. He doesn't brag about it but he is really good with 3D gear." Levi briefly remembered seeing the blonde flying after him.

"Yea, we're lucky he brought it with him…" Clare's voice trailed off toward the end. She looked at Levi.

"I didn't do it," he said calmly. "If I want to kill someone I'd just kill them. I wouldn't risk getting caught tampering with someone's gear." The blunt words gave Clare a start.

"So that part is true then," said Clare. She looked away. "You used to murder people."

"In order to survive in this world you have to do anything to live," said Levi. He looked up from his food to glare at her.

Clare nodded.

"Oh course Levi didn't tamper with their equipment," said Hange. "He didn't want to come here in the first place, right?" Levi nodded.

"Who do you think did it?" asked Clare.

"I don't know," said Levi. For a few moments the three ate in silence.

"Someone set you up," Hange said softly. "Do you have any enemies?" Levi continued eating.

"The only people who knew Levi was competing were the higher ups," said Clare. They looked at her. "I helped Captain Erwin with the arrangements," she said quickly.

"Where is he anyway?" Levi asked.

"At a reception with the commander," said Clare.

"That sounds boring as shit," Levi mumbled.

"Probably," Hange laughed.

The rest of their meal was spent chatting about the capital and what was happening at the reception. If they weren't sitting in a dungeon eating on a filthy floor it was almost like a normal night. Levi also missed having tea. When he came down here he knew what he was getting into; a dark room with no food or water until the Military Police either released him or he found a way to escape. His squad mates coming down to this filthy place to sit with him both humbled and confused him.

"See you in the morning," said Hange as they packed up the dishes.

"For what?"

"For breakfast." Clare and Hange walked up the stairs. He watched them walk away before making his way back to the wall. A small smile tugged at his lips before he realized it. _Who were these people? Why did they treat someone like me with such kindness?_ Levi sat against the cell wall. _The Survey Corps was filled with maniacs right? I guess I shouldn't be surprised._

_000_

Erwin sat across from Commander Shardis waiting for the other shoe to fall. When he told the commander about Levi's situation he only nodded. During the reception Erwin focused on mingling with the nobles. He also acted as a social barrier when the commander made a social faux pas. Now that they were alone there was nothing to distract from the elephant in the carriage.

"Pixus will preside over the trial," said Commander Shardis.

"Yes sir."

"Erwin, how confident are you of Levi's innocence?"

"Very confident, sir,"

"Even though he went underground?"

"He was delivering the notices, sir," said Erwin.

"Without your permission," said the commander. Commander Shardis could never figure this one out. There was no question that Erwin Smith was capable even if his methods were confusing. It would just be nice to think that he was still in command. "Honestly, I'm starting to wonder if Levi is worth the trouble."

"Understandable, sir," said Erwin. "I take full responsibility for his actions but I know Levi didn't do this."

"Then you won't mind arguing his defense?"

"No, sir; please leave it to me."

Erwin was greeted by two guests waiting for him outside his chambers. Clare and Hange saluted as he approached.

"Have you two been waiting all night?"

"We heard the carriage pull up," said Clare. "And we want to help prove Levi's innocence."

"Come inside," said Erwin. He ushered them into the suite.

"The underground is his home right?" said Hange. "Maybe he wanted to see his family." Erwin shut the door.

"You don't have to go with me," said Captain Erwin as he tied on his cloak. "I am going into the belly of the beast." Hange laughed.

"I wouldn't miss an opportunity like this? You couldn't keep me away. Besides," Hange continued. "If I was worried about survival I would have joined the Military Police."

"We take care of our own," said Clare. "And if captain says that they set Levi up then we have to find the out who." Erwin smiled. He couldn't be more proud of his squad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have a question," said Kenny. He shifted on the stool again. "Do you have any hobbies mister Survey Corpsman?" Kenny gave the blonde captain a moment to speak before he continued. "Mine is training hunting dogs." Kenny sat back on the bar stool looking off in thought.
> 
> "The reason I tell you all this is you look like you have pets of your own mister Survey Corpsman." He nodded in Hange's direction. "Why do you want mine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for your continued support. 
> 
> Please be warned this is an original character death within the chapter and some violence.

Erwin was surprised at the amount of detail within Jessie's file. Nile also provided him with files for both Levi and Kenny the ripper. Another pleasant surprise from the last time Erwin needed information. Back when he was scouting Levi, Erwin was forced to use his own means of gaining intel about the thug. The military police had arrest records, known criminal circles, and last known locations. Jessie's file was a lot smaller than Levi's or Kenny's but no less as detailed.

Jessie was well known womanizer and errand runner for Kenny the ripper. The most serious of his charges was home invasion/burglary. Other than that he could be found in the brothels or taverns. Erwin decided they would start there. Jessie frequented a low end surface bar near the entrance to the underground. Erwin had Clare bribe one of the working girls into luring the thug into the back alley.

The hooker brought him out like a pro. She was painted for her profession with enough make up on her face to cover sad eyes and wrinkled flesh. Her clothing was far too tight for daily life and her breasts were hiked to her chin. Erwin noted that the hooker also shared Levi's bored expression. It was the look that everything around you meant nothing and that you were just another boring piece in a mindless game. There was a sense of hopelessness that this was the punishment the goddesses deemed to be your life.

"Where's my money?" the woman said once Jessie was outside the bar.

"You gotta work for it baby," said Jessie stroking his crotch. The hooker rolled her eyes and walked away from Jessie. Clare moved from her hiding place.

"Here you go," she passed the coins to the woman. The woman tested the weight of the coins. She bit into one of the coins until she was pleased, then nodded at her payment.

"Hey!" Jessie yelled after woman as she walked back into the tavern. She waved him off.

"You're a deadbeat Jessie," the hooker said. Erwin and Hange stepped out of the shadows. The thug whipped around seeing that he was surrounded.

"You!" Jessie growled when he saw Erwin. Erwin towered over this thug as well. He used his height to his advantage to intimidate the animal.

"Good, you remember me," said Erwin. His voice and eyes were as cold has ice. "I warned you once already to stay away from my subordinate." Jessie smirked. He drew his knife from his jacket. Hange kicked it out of his hand and Clare grabbed the knife from the ground.

Erwin grabbed Jessie by the shirt then slammed him against the brick wall "I have witnesses that can prove Levi's innocence."

"Are you threatening me?" said Jessie.

"Warning you," said Erwin. Even in the dim light his blue eyes seemed to sparkle with madness. He nodded to his subordinates. The three faded into the shadows.

"Fuck," said Jessie. If this blew up in his face Kenny would kill him. He hurried back to the underground. Jessie was in such a hurry that he didn't see the three shadows trailing him.

000

Levi was an idiot. Just because he was so strong he thought he was untouchable. Everyone knew the only person strong enough to kill Levi was Kenny. Long ago, Jessie decided he would be patient. He watched that little brat pack for the right moment; even going so far as the friending that little brat Isabel. The night before they were going to the surface she even came to say goodbye. His brother was supposed to make her a woman that night, as a going away present, but the little wrench was too quick. The memory made Jessie's heart hurt. His brother paid for Jessie's misstep with his life. Jessie grit his teeth. Levi deserved this. Everything was perfect now. Levis strength couldn't get him out of this mess. It was as if the goddesses laid a path for Jessie's revenge. He just had to take care of these last few details.

"Wake up old man!" Jessie kicked the old beggar to consciousness. Bert curled into a protective ball. "Some green cloaks came through here talking about Levi. If you step foot on the surface you're dead. You hear me?"

"No one came through here," begged Bert. "I don't know what you're talking about." Jessie stomped on the old man.

"Don't fucking lie to me," he spat. "Just don't go to the surface." The old beggar nodded still in a protective ball. Jessie spat on the ground beside the old man before walking away.

The next stop Jessie knew well. He was one of Shirley's regulars. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A young girl's voice crept through the door.

"It's me," he said. The girl peeked through the door. Jessie pushed it open. The force was enough to knock the girl back. She covered her face in an attempt to hide her black eye.

"Momma's in the kitchen," she said quickly.

"I'm here to see you," said Jessie. The girl flinched. "I don't care what those green cloaks told you but if you go to the surface you're dead."

"Green cloaks?"

"Who is it Claudia?" Shirley asked. When she spotted Jessie she slinked against the doorway to entice him. "Oh hey Jessie baby," the hooker adjusted her bra. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." In her hand she held a bottle of liquor. "I guess we were rudely interrupted last night."

"I can't stay," said Jessie. "I came to talk to Claudia."

"About what?" Shirley's speech slurred. She rocked from the doorway to stagger toward them. The girl flinched. Jessie turned to look at the Shirley. Once she was a beautiful woman but years of liquor, drugs, and underground life showed in her sunken eyes.

"If you see any green cloaks you let me know."

"Alright," said Shirley. "Are you sure you can't stay?"

"I gotta see the boss," said Jessie. He had one last stop to make. Jessie had to make sure the greens hadn't visited the boss. Jessie made his way to the tavern. Yesterday was an exception; of course Kenny's fucking pride and joy wouldn't be embarrassed in front of just anyone. No, Levi HAD to come home. The boss had to see Levi away from the rest of the guys. If it were any other guy, he would have been drug to the tavern where Kenny held most of his dealings.

There were many drinking spots in the underground. What made this one so different was the only people who entered worked for Kenny or had business with Kenny. Every now and again, the boss would let a couple of hookers in to break up the monotony. But those days were only when the boss was feeling extra generous.

"Is the boss here?" Jessie asked one of the guys playing cards.

"In the back." Jessie hurried to the back room. He had to clean this up quick. Jessie walked toward the back of the tavern. In the very back was a single wooden door. From experience he knew it only gave the appearance of wood. The door was made of metal with wood planks screwed into it. The door was battered from turf wars over the years. It rattled when Jessie knocked.

"Boss, it's Jessie."

"Come in then," Jessie opened the door to see Kenny and Stephan looking a map on a table. Stephan smiled at Jessie. He hated that bastard. He was too happy to be a criminal. Kenny dubbed this guy the angel of death because of his white blonde hair and gray eyes. He would prefer not to speak in front of this bitch but it couldn't be helped. Jessie had just opened his mouth to speak when another one of the guys came through the door.

"Boss, there's some military guy here demanding to speak with Kenny the ripper."

"Military Police?" asked Kenny. He rose to his full height with caution in his eyes.

"No, sir, said the thug. "They are wearing green cloaks."

"Want me to take care of it boss?" Jessie said quickly. Kenny eyeballed him.

"They asked for me didn't they?" Kenny walked around the table. He threw on his trench coat to cover the blades at his waist. Stephan and Jessie followed. With every step Jessie cursed in his head.

"Are you Kenny the ripper?" the tall blonde asked as they entered the main room. He was even more imposing in the well light room. Behind the blonde stood another Survey Corpsman wearing glasses. Jessie wondered where the third one was hiding.

"Perhaps," said Kenny with an easy air. "Who wants to know?" To Erwin, Kenny the ripper looked as if he belonged on a ranch rather than the underground. Right down to the cowboy hat and pointy boots. Erwin knew better than to judge him by his appearance. He found out from the file that Kenny killed over 100 Military Policemen. That alone would be enough to put him at the top of the most wanted list. Unlike Levi, the Military Police had no interest in capturing this criminal. In the file, the policemen were instructed to shoot on sight. Erwin wondered how many lives were lost following that order.

"I understand you are Levi's previous employer." said Erwin. Kenny scoffed.

"Previous employer? I guess you can say that. Are you looking for a reference mister Survey Corpsman?"

The thugs in the bar laughed. Kenny sized up the tall blond. He appeared sturdy enough. There was a madness in the man's eyes that was dangerous enough to be interesting. Kenny still didn't see how this man would give his prodigy a run for his money. An interesting distraction perhaps, but he defiantly couldn't beat his Levi.

When Levi told Kenny about that job he tried to warn the brat about dealing with the military and nobility. One or the other was bad enough but playing with both was so dangerous a game that even Kenny was hesitant to play. Now, because of that hard headed asshole, he had government dogs walking onto his turf like he had a shingle outside.

"Oh I see," said Kenny. "I finally get to meet the motherfucker who stole our Levi," said the boss. Captain Erwin stood firm. Both men played their cards close. From what Erwin read in Nile's file the cowboy in front of him had more blood on this man's hands than a rampaging titan. Erwin knew that he had to be careful. Levi was easy to read but this man…

"I also understand that you are the gentleman to speak with when releasing people to the surface?" said Erwin. Kenny sat back on the bar stool.

"Typically," said Kenny. The word took it's time passing the gang boss's lips. Erwin decided to continue.

"There are two people that I would like for you to release to the surface, temporarily."

Kenny remained silent.

"One of your men threatened our witnesses," said Erwin continued. "That is what led us here this evening." He decided to answer the thug's most pressing question. Erwin had a strong suspicion that Jessie was behind all of this madness. If Jessie had listened to his warning the first time he would have lived.

Kenny turned to look at a shaking Jessie. No wonder the stupid fuck came looking for him. It only took a moment for Kenny to see the complete picture. Jessie led the soldiers right to him.

"Witnesses?"

"Levi is accused of tampering with the Royal games," said Erwin. "If he is convicted he could spend the rest of his life in prison."

"Now, why would I want to help that traitor?" said Kenny.

"From my understanding Levi worked for you for many years?" said Erwin. This was another gamble. Kenny and Levi's files only separated as Levi grew up. The man sitting before him had a hand in Levi's upbringing. Erwin gambled that the even Levi's sense of loyalty came from this man. Traitor or not, the gang boss wouldn't abandon Levi so easily.

Kenny clenched his jaw. There it was, Erwin thought. A flicker of emotion in the mob boss's mask. It was just a glimpse; not enough for Erwin to figure out which emotion but there was something there.

"Levi can get out of there whenever he wants. He doesn't need anyone's help." Kenny retorted his eyes firm. He adjusted on the stool to a comfortable position.

"Levi doesn't belong there," said Erwin.

"Oh, he belongs there," said the boss crossing his arms. "Maybe not for this, but he belongs there. He didn't learn how to kill those titans while taking a shit." Kenny laughed at his own joke. "That little bastard is a monster." Erwin bit his tongue to keep from saying that Levi wasn't the only one.

"I have a question," said Kenny. He shifted on the stool again. "Do you have any hobbies mister Survey Corpsman?" Kenny gave the blonde captain a moment to speak before he continued. "Mine is training hunting dogs." Kenny sat back on the bar stool looking off in thought.

"You know, the best kinds are the wild ones that roam the underground streets. Dogs raised in this filth only know pain. Their world is nothing but hardship. Because of that they're creative little fucks." Kenny the ripper paused, thinking of some distant memory. Erwin opened his mouth to speak but decided against it.

"The hardest part is breaking them," continued Kenny. He looked at Erwin as if he didn't have the balls to break a piece of straw. "The reason I tell you all this is you look like you have pets of your own mister Survey Corpsman." He nodded in Hange's direction. "Why do you want mine?" Erwin took his time before speaking.

"A quality hunting dog is hard to find," he said. "Especially for the kind of prey that I hunt." The two men locked eyes. Kenny's eyes were different from Levi's. No matter how expressionless Levi's face Erwin could still read what was behind his eyes. This man's eyes were completely empty. "You should be congratulated on giving humanity hope." The gang boss scoffed.

"Fuck humanity," said Kenny. "A mutt knows his master."

"Even the most loyal dog is sure to stray without a leash," said Erwin. A thick silence settled between the two men. _So these were the kind of soldiers in the Survey Corps_ , Kenny thought. Any other man in the blonde's position would have pissed himself by now based on Kenny's reputation alone. Even less would challenge Kenny's words. Kenny laughed softly to himself. He was used the weak pieces of shit in the Military Police. He should have expected more resolve from the people who fought titans.

"You know, you seem to have a way of making a mangy mutt look like a show dog. I think it will be interesting to see what you can do with a couple underground rats. Stephan go with them."

"Yes boss," said the young man. He smiled at Erwin. Erwin didn't need a file to know that this man was also dangerous. "Right this way."

"Thank you," said Erwin. He turned to go.

"Oh and one more thing mister Survey Corpsman," said the boss. "As far as Levi is concerned…we never met." Erwin nodded.

"Understood." Erwin walked out of the filthy tavern Hange watching his back. As soon as they were out of Kenny's sight he said.

"Jessie."

"Yes boss?" asked Jessie. Jessie rushed over to where Kenny sat. Kenny rose to his feet. He picked up the barstool and slammed it across Jessie's head. The thug crumpled. He curled up in to a ball on the ground.

"How did that motherfucker find his way to me?" asked Kenny. His voice was calm as he circled around the bloody mess. Kenny kicked Jessie in the stomach making sure the point of his boot hit his ribs.

"I didn't tell him anything boss," Jessie begged. "Please, I didn't tell him anything."

"I believe you," Kenny said. He took a step back. Kenny the ripper stroked his beard in thought. "You fucked up Jessie."

"Boss, I didn't tell him anything," Jessie begged. He crawled to his knees. Kenny shook off his trench coat and tossed it onto the bar.

"You fucked up," Kenny continued. He reached for the blade hidden beneath the back of his shirt. "The only thing I asked you to do was rig the games. Why did you set up Levi?"

A look of surprise washed over Jessie's bloody face. "I…." Kenny flicked the black handled blade in his hand. "He killed my brother! I figured since you were done with him you didn't care with I did to him." Kenny looked down at the groveling man before him.

"That was your first mistake," said Kenny. He knelt beside the broken man wrapping his free arm around Jessie's shoulders.

"Bo-." The blade slide in with a flick of Kenny's wrist. He listened to the blood gurgling from Jessie's lips. "Bosss….."

"Go to sleep Jessie," Kenny replied. When the man was dead Kenny rose to his feet. The body fell to the floor with a thump. He wiped his blade on Jessie's pants before putting it back in its sheath.

"Get my shirt," said Kenny. One of the thugs brought Kenny a clean shirt. When that brat was there he demanded that Kenny keep a clean set of clothing where he did 'business'. Kenny unbuttoned the blood soaked shirt. He threw it on the mess bleeding out on the floor before him. If Levi had been there he would have taken care of this garbage. "Get rid of this fucking corpse," Kenny barked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for reading. OH! Before I forget (because this is what real writers do) here is my tumblr if you would like to check it out or want to chitchat.
> 
> www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Levi," Kenny's voice brought him back to the present. "So called good people use us to get what they want. Fuckers like Jenna and the blonde guy are smart. They know just how to get to our core and fuck us up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So confession time. I totally wrote this after reading the No Regrets manga as a way to reconcile my feelings about how it ended. I think that is why it is kinda similar along the manga line. 
> 
> (Posted this on Scentless Omega also but I'm still feeling kinda sappy so here it is. ) So I just want to say thank you all for continuing to read. Your comments and kudos push me to put words on a page.
> 
> All of my stuff is unbetaed so whenever I submit something I worry that you (gentle reader) will enjoy it.

 

 

 

The first place they stopped was Farlan's family. Stephan knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again. Suddenly, the door jerked open to reveal a woman painted for the bar.

"Oh Stephan," said Farlan's mother. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I'm not here for what you think, Shirley," said the gray eyed young man. "These folks need to talk to you." He pushed his way inside the apartment followed by the three Survey Corpsmen.

"Green cloaks," Shirley whispered. "Oh my," she said when her gaze fell on Captain Erwin. "Jessie said not to talk to any green cloak." She sidled up to the tall man. "But I could be…persuaded." The last words purred off her lips.

"Do you know a man by the name of Levi?"

"Farlan's friend, Momma." A teenage girl stepped forward her eyes were sunk in from lack of sleep. There was a wicked purplish black bruise over her right eye.

"Oh, that little runt?" said Shirley rolling her eyes. "He must really be in some shit."

"Why do you say that?" asked Erwin.

"He came by here yesterday, and then Jessie stormed in here talking about green cloaks. This doesn't have anything to do with that would it?" She ran her fingers along the front of Erwin's cloak. Captain Handsome wrapped his hand around hers. His clear blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he spoke to the prostitute.

"Actually, that is the reason for our disturbance. Could we trouble you to speak in court about these events?" The love professional saw through his show. Shirley slipped her hand from his.

"Claudia's the one who spoke to him?" said Shirley. She walked away from the tall man seeing no coin coming from him any time soon. She quickly turned her attention to the glasses wearing Survey Corpsman. "Well hello there."

"Are you Claudia?" Captain Erwin nodded to the girl. She nodded.

"Jessie said we can't go to the surface," the girl said just above a whisper.

"You don't have to worry about him any longer," said Stephan smiling brightly as the sun.

"Would you be willing to testify in court on Levi's behalf?"

"Testify?" said Shirley in mock concern.

"We will be happy to compensate her for her time," said Erwin.

"She'll be there," Shirley replied.

"Thank you," said Erwin.

"We'll be off then," said Stephan.

"Come back anytime," she purred in Hange's ear. Had this been any other time the blush that covered Hange's face would have been amusing. They still had work to do. Erwin was sure that Clare would make sure to bring it up at a calmer time.

 

If he could, Bert would have run once he saw the green cloaks coming. He anxiously looked around for a way to escape.

"Excuse me sir," Captain Erwin said. "Do you know Levi?" The man visibly flinched. "We are here to help him."

"You don't have to worry about Jessie," said Stephan. Bert relaxed. He was still cautious but didn't looked like he was about to crawl away.

"Was Levi down here the other night?" asked Erwin.

Bert nodded.

"Would you be willing to speak in court on Levi's behalf?"

"In court?" asked Bert.

"Levi is accused of a crime. Your testimony will-."

"I'll do it." Bert said surprisingly eager. Everyone paused to look at him. "There are a lot of crooks down here. I know Levi has done some things that he probably shouldn't have but he has also been good to me. If I can help him I will." Erwin nodded his thanks.

"Are we done here?" said Stephan. The hair haired man said still smiling.

"Yes, thank you," said Erwin.

 

 

After Erwin said good night to his subordinates he walked over to Nile's room. Both men were forced to accompany their leaders at the reception. During one of the rare free moments, Erwin asked another favor of his friend. Erwin knocked on the chamber door. It takes a few moments before Nile opened the door. His face and clothes told Erwin he was preparing for bed. His shirt was untucked and he removed the straps and brace.

"Erwin," Nile yawned. He took he jacket off of the hook and put it on. "Come on. "

"Thank you Nile," said Erwin. He was also tired but he hadn't been down to see Levi since that morning. He could only imagine what Levi went through being locked in that cage.

"You're not going to break him out or anything, are you?"

Erwin laughed. "From my understanding, he can get out on his own."

Nile shrugged. _So it was true then_ , Erwin thought. The more Erwin learned about the little thug the more fascinated he became. They walked into the dungeon. The military police captain opened the cell door then handed Erwin the keys.

"Thank you, Nile," said Erwin.

"And if you get caught I will deny I was here." said Nile.

"Understood," said Erwin. He waited until Nile went upstairs before stepping into the cell. A single lamp gave the dungeon a twilight glow. Erwin could just make out the pale figure in the back of the cell.

"Levi?"

"What are you doing here?" Levi's voice was that of a hardened thug.

Erwin followed the voice and knelt beside the smaller man. He brought his hands through Levi's hair, pulling him close to him for a moment. Once they separated, Levi's gaze was softer even if his tone was harsh.

"The one time I get caught and it's for something I didn't do," said Levi. "Fucking Military Police."

Erwin stroked Levi's cheek making Levi's eyes grew wide. He opened his mouth to speak again but before the words passed his lips, Erwin's lips were against his. Without asking permission, Erwin's tongue slipped past Levi's lips to claim his mouth. The hand cuffs rattled between them when Levi reached up to tug at his captain's jacket. Erwin didn't care about Levi's previous crimes; he had to get him out of this cell.

The battle between their lips started fresh as their tongues fought for dominance. Soft sweet moans escaped Levi's lips. His hands tugged on the bottom of Erwin's jacket. Just as before, he unconsciously submitted to Erwin's will. Levi held onto Erwin's jacked even after the kiss ended.

"I'm going to get you out of here," said Erwin his tone firm.

"I didn't think you had it in you to break me out of jail," Levi teased.

"I'm not breaking you out," said Erwin, "but you have to trust me. I am arguing your defense at court tomorrow."

"Arguing my defense?" Levi questioned. This was the first time he had to go to trial since he was a little brat. He and a few other kids were rounded up for pick pocketing. It was so long ago he barely remembered what happened.

"Yes," said Erwin. "I am going to represent you. I told you I am going to sort this out. "He kissed Levi on the forehead. Levi looked up at him still confused but didn't say anything. "Good night Levi." Erwin pressed his lips to Levi's once more before leaving.

"Good night," Levi said softly. Everything in him still wanted to break out of this little box and run away but he already told himself that he would see this through. Erwin could be capable when he wanted to be. So far the man hadn't lied to him. The sound of whistling drew Levi from his thoughts. It was a sad melody that he remembered from childhood.

"Kenny," Levi looked at the small window. He rose to his feet to stand below the window. It was a few hours before sunrise. The Military Police would be changing shifts soon. The whistling stopped.

"Are you afraid of the dark, brat?" Kenny's voice drifted into the cell.

"What are you doing here?"

"Seeing how bad they roughed you up," said Kenny. "I figured it had to be pretty bad for you to still rot in this grave." Levi looked down at his hands. He finally took a seat beneath the small window. He brought his knees to his chest then draped his forearms over them. Even though Kenny was outside Levi steeled his resolve. He focused his gaze on the flickering lantern across the room. The two sat in silence. It was a great risk for Kenny to sneak onto the Military Police base.

If Levi were to escape, now would be the time. The military pigs were too sleepy and lazy to see him hop over the fence. He also knew that that was the only way Kenny was able to sit outside his cell.

"You know, brat," Kenny said softly. Levi could barely make out his outline through the bars. If Levi didn't know better he would call Kenny's tone gentle. "This world is cruel; even crueler for men like us. Men like us don't mind getting our hands a little dirty to get what we want. So fuckers like to judge us or use us so they can remain clean." Levi looked up at the shadow figure on the other side. Another pause.

"Most of the time, we take their money and go on about our lives," said Kenny. "It's the other ones you have to worry about."

"What are you on about Kenny?" said Levi. "You need to get—"

"Shut the fuck up and listen," Kenny snapped. Levi flinched. The sky continued to lighten outside the window. Soon it would be too late for Kenny to escape. Kenny took a deep breath before speaking again. "All people do is use each other; that's a given. You remember Jenna right?"

"Yeah." Levi remembered the woman.

000

_Kenny rarely brought women back to their hovel of an apartment. Levi almost killed her the first time he met her because he thought she was there to kill Kenny. When she was around, it was like Kenny was a different person. Levi never knew Kenny could show such tenderness to another person until she came along. The woman made their hovel of an apartment a home if only for a little while. When Levi would come home and there were warm meals. He had help with the house work and their ratty clothes stayed clean. Kenny made sure that the three of them ate together at least one dinner a week. It was almost like Levi was a part of a real family, with two parents who cared about him._

_Jenna was kind. She even tried to help Levi with his studies. Ten year old Levi decided to trust her because Kenny trusted her. He was sure Jenna knew all about Kenny's activities but didn't say anything. Then one day she just disappeared. Levi got home from school to find food warming on the stove. He went over to taste it when Kenny snuck up behind him and swatted the spoon out of his hand._

_"What the fuck Kenny?"_

_"Don't eat that," Kenny said. He roughly grabbed Levi but the collar and forced him into a closet. "We don't have much time. Fucking bitch. Fucking…" Rage boiled from Kenny's very being. There was a holster, with pistol, at his hip and knives in any open space available. Levi hadn't seen him so angry before. "There is money under the kitchen sink. Only take what you need from around here and get out as fast as you can. I'll find you."_

_"What are you talking about?" Levi asked scared._

_"Be safe kid," said Kenny. "If worse comes to worse, you can reach out to Bernard, but only as a last resort. " Kenny ran his fingers through Levi's hair. "Remember what I taught you." He shut the door locking Levi in darkness. Levi crouched down on the floor. He pulled out his knife for security. None of this made sense. Where was Jenna? Why was Kenny so pissed?_

_On the other side, he heard the apartment door open. There was a jumble of footsteps. Eight, no ten, sets of footsteps. Levi couldn't imagine that many people in their tiny apartment._

_"Kenny the ripper, you are under arrest for the murder of Sir Lugard of Strohess."_

_Jenna? Was that Jenna's voice? Levi thought behind the door. He wanted to move. He wanted to open the door to prove his ears were lying to him._

_"Aren't you a clever bitch," Kenny voice dripped with constrained rage. "To think the Military Police would go so low as to let one of their own fuck a criminal. Or was that for your pleasure? Huh Jenna?" Levi caught his breath._

_"Put down your weapons and put your hands behind your back," Levi heard Jenna say. Levi heard the sound of pistols drawing back. Levi brought his hand over his mouth in an attempt to cover his shaking breath. "I would hate for this to escalate and others get hurt," said Jenna. There as a pregnant pause._

_"You bitch," Kenny said low. "You got me." Levi heard Kenny's voice grow distant. There was another scuffle of people moving around._

_"Take the prisoner out of here," said Jenna._

" _Yes major," the other soldiers said. Levi heard the footsteps leave the apartment. There were a few moments of silence. Levi crawled to his knees with his knife in hand. Everything happened so fast. He reached for the door knob but the sound of footsteps stilled his hand. The steps got closer, like there were right in front of him. He prepped his knife in case the door opened._

_  
"Clever boy," said Jenna. "You're not safe here. This will be the last time we will meet. Thank you for the memories. I left you something in my things. I just hope it's enough to get you through until you can find a new place. Good bye Levi." There was the sound of fingers sliding down the door. Levi didn't move until the sound of footsteps was long gone._

_000_

"I lost six months of my life rotting in the fucking prison," Kenny brought Levi out of his reverie.

000

_Levi remembered that day also._

_One day out of the blue, Kenny showed up at the new apartment he funded with money from both Kenny and Jenna. Kenny still wore the prison uniform and a broken chain around his wrist. Kenny was a skeleton of his former self. He sat on one of the wooden crates Levi used as furniture drinking from a bottle of liquor. There was a vacant look in his eyes that scared Levi._

" _Kenny?" Levi asked. The man who raised him looked up at Levi as if he hadn't' seen him come in. Levi didn't know what to say so he said. "Welcome home." Kenny grunted._

" _Come here brat," Kenny said finally. Levi slowly walked over to Kenny still scared. He braced himself when Kenny put his arms around Levi's shoulders. Levi felt Kenny's arms shake but couldn't turn his head to see Kenny's face._

_000_

"Levi," Kenny's voice brought him back to the present. "So called good people use us to get what they want. Fuckers like Jenna and the blonde guy are smart. They know just how to get to our core and fuck us up.

"He drug you out of the underground in cuffs didn't he? What makes you think he won't try to get rid of you now that he has his newspaper articles and the like? And if he does what will the price be? The moment you rely on someone else you're dead." Kenny released a sigh. "Just think about it kid. Good night Levi."

"Good night Kenny," Levi said softly. He looked out the window listening to Kenny make his escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for reading. If you have any ideas or just want to chat please don't hesitate to hit me up. www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


	14. Chapter 14

Levi didn't sleep for what was left of the night. Kenny's words only added to his worries. If Kenny was right, he was royally fucked. Even if he did get out, he would be indebted to Erwin for who knew how long. _Why should I trust this man anyway?_ That bastard turned his whole life around. And what did Levi have to show for it? He clenched and relaxed his fingers rattling the loose handcuffs that dangled over his wrists. The image of Kenny so hollow and broken replayed in his mind. That was just after six months. They wanted to put Levi in prison for the rest of his life. _Why the fuck didn't I leave!_ He looked out the tiny window. The others would be down soon. He had to get it together. This particular melt down didn't need witnesses. Hange and Clare would just run back and tell Erwin that his trained rat was a shaking coward.

Levi pulled it together by the time his squad mates came down with breakfast. He was quiet throughout the meal, leaving Hange and Clare to carry on their conversations. Neither pushed him because they knew he was worried about going to court. They did their best to keep their conversation up beat hoping to gain some reaction even if it was just annoyance by their mindless perkiness.

"Ne, Levi," said Hange. "I was thinking of sewing ruffles on all of your uniform jackets." The young man nodded. "Then I thinking of going through your stuff." Levi nodded. "I may even use that fancy soap you like." At that the young man looked up.

"Don't touch my soap," he said flatly. The fancy milled soap was one of the few splurges that he left base to purchase. He would be damned if four eyes wasted it.

"There is he is!" said Hange said smiling triumphant. Levi sighed. He put down his fork and slid the dirty dishes beneath the bars.

"It's going to be alright," Clare said packing the dishes. Levi looked up at her. "Captain Erwin is never wrong." She reached through the bars to touch his arm. "You'll see." Levi nodded. Not that he agreed with her, but because he wanted to be by himself. He watched his squad mates walk up the dungeon stairs before taking a seat against the wall. They gave him a hopeful wave before they disappeared.

"Do you think he is alright?" Clare asked as she and Hange dropped off the dirty dishes. Hange shrugged.

"As fine as any of us would be, I guess," said Hange. "Come on, we have work to do." They walked back to their assigned rooms for their cloaks. Captain Erwin left them to prep the witnesses for their day in court. Since today would be mostly opening statements, Erwin asked for the witnesses to be ready for the following day. He didn't want to present these cards until the rest of his hand was ready. Once he heard the Military Police's case he would be able to plan accordingly. The extra day was also enough time to find court appropriate clothing. He knew the negative bias people had with people from the underground and he wanted them to make their best impression to the military council.

 

The Garrison soldiers came for Levi around mid-morning. Four guards quietly led him to the surface without any of the extra bullshit the MPs put him through the day before. There were no guns pointed at his head. No overdone acts of bravado to show their authority. They didn't even check his handcuffs; trusting that Levi was securely bound. The ease of the transportation should have calmed his nerves but it only pissed him off. If the Military Police took him then he would at least have something to react too; something to fight against. There was nothing to distract from the dark future ahead of him.

By the time they reached the courthouse Levi's mind was racing so fast it could create sparks. His stomach was cramping and he couldn't keep his hands from shaking. Time was running out he had to choose. Levi fidgeted in his cuffs. The Garrison guards formed a square around him. He paused at the base of the steps. _I could run,_ Levi thought. _These soldiers can't keep up with me. I could…_

"Come along," one of the soldiers nudged his shoulders. Levi stumbled up the stairs. He was screwed.

The courtroom reminded Levi of a wall church cathedral. The ceilings were as high as a small titan and painted with images of people triumphing over evil. His heart felt like a rock breaking through his chest. As if at any moment, it was going to break free and leave his body behind. He should have run. Maybe hide out in a rural village until everything cooled off. Or maybe Kenny would have taken him back. The old bastard was a pycho but not completely unreasonable. The Garrison soldiers stood around him looking like an honor guard as they led him to the raised platform in front of the military council. He had to clutch his hands to keep them from shaking. _Why did I let it get this far? There is no way this was going to end well._

The commanders from the three branches of the military looked down from their elevated seats. Levi had to strain his neck to look up at them. To the right, sat Commander Shardis with a tired expression on his face. That man always looked so tired. Commander Shardis was kind enough to Levi, no more than any other soldier, and he didn't appear to hold Levi's past against him. To the left, sat a woman with dark hair and a regal bearing; at distance she reminded Levi of someone but he couldn't place her. All he knew was that she was the leader of the crooked bastards who beat him and his friends down. The woman looked bored as if she didn't want to be there.

In the center, was a bald older man. The wrinkles around his eyes showed the wear and tear from years of leadership. This man offered him a kind smile. _Maybe it was just the Military Police who were assholes_ , Levi thought.

"Mister Levi, is it?" said the old man. His voice was warm, kind of how Levi imagined a grandfather would sound. "You are accused of tampering with a fellow competitor's equipment the night before the Royal Games. How do you plead?"

"I didn't do it," said Levi.

"Not guilty, Commander," said Erwin. He should have spoken to Levi before the trial but it couldn't be helped. Erwin assumed that since Levi was a lifelong criminal he knew the ins and outs of the court system. The typically annoyed young man looked like a caged animal. He fidgeted on the platform, his dark gray eyes darted around the room looking for an escape and he wouldn't make eye contact with anyone. Erwin prayed that Levi could keep it together for a little while longer.

"Alright," Commander Pixus said slightly confused. "We will hear from the plaintiff first."

"Captain Nile Dok for the Military police," said the MP Captain. "We intend to prove that Levi returned to wall Sina with the intention of taking actions against the Military Police by altering our equipment to kill the participants in the Royal games." Commander Pixus nodded. He turned toward Erwin.

"Captain Erwin Smith for the Survey Corps," said Erwin. "We intend to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Levi is innocent of these crimes." Commander Pixus nodded again. He looked to Nile. Nile rattled on about how someone fitting Levi's description spotted leaving campus after curfew. That same cloak was found in the equipment warehouse the following morning. Levi looked to Erwin. _Why wasn't he saying anything?_ He looked up at the three commanders who focused their attention on the lies. Erwin's calm demeanor was starting to piss Levi off. _Say something!_ Every nerve in Levi's body tingled with anxiety.

"…known gang associations," Nile continued. "Our guards trailed Levi to the underground entrance where he no doubt received payment for rigging the Royal Games."

"You fucking liar!" Levi yelled. He had reached his breaking point. Kenny was right. Erwin didn't care about him. He wasn't going to save him from going to prison even if he was completely innocent. _What did it matter to Erwin? I should have followed my instincts and ran when I had a chance._ He remembered the sad shell of a man Kenny became after just six months in prison. Levi could only imagine the kind of hell waited for him there. Levi stepped forward to address the commanders but the Garrison soldiers stepped in his path.

"Levi!" Erwin growled from his place behind the safety of the wooden railing. _Fuck Erwin._ Levi glared at Erwin before speaking.

"Son of a bitch is lying!" Levi yelled. "I didn't do this!" Levi couldn't take anymore. He shook off his handcuffs. Before they could clatter to the ground he knocked out two of his guards. The other two were too shocked to react. He took care of them when he jumped off the platform. There was a glint to his right. He noticed it a second too late. A sharp pain in his right side. _I have to move_ , he thought. Levi turned toward the windows. _The….closest…exit…_ Levi couldn't focus.

"Levi!" _Fucking Erwin,_ Levi thought. _It's been fun._ _At least I didn't die underground._

 

 

THE END

0

0

0

0

0

Just kidding! That would be horrible right?

 

 

Stunned gasps filled the courtroom. Commanders Shardis and Pixus looked to their peer. The middle aged woman leaned back in her chair enjoying the scene shocked expressions. A wicked smile touched her lips as Levi fell to the floor. _He put on a good show._

"Don't worry," said Commander Gibson finally. "It's just enough to put him to sleep for a little while."

"That was a good idea to have tranquilizers on standby, Gibson," said Pixus. "How did you know he would run?" She sat back in her chair with amusement dancing in her eyes.

"I heard he hasn't made an attempt to escape. It was only a matter of time." Medics from Military police attended to the wounded Garrison soldiers. Captain Erwin moved to hop over wooden railing.

"Erwin," Commander Shardis called out to the tall captain. When Erwin looked up at him the commander of the Survey Corps shook his head. The tall blond captain moved back as if restrained by invisible ropes to stand at parade rest behind the wooden beam. His cerulean eyes chilled over as he watched more Garrison soldiers bind Levi's unconscious limbs and carry him out of the court room.

"Shall we continue?" said Commander Pixus once the injured soldiers and Levi were removed. Nile cleared his throat before continuing his speech.


	15. Chapter 15

"Commander, are you sure you want to do this?" Nile asked they watched the Garrison soldiers carry Levi's limp body back to the dungeon cell.

"What are you worried about, Nile, He took enough tranquilizers to take down a horse. I am sure he won't move around any time soon."

Levi was locked away in a jail cell under the watchful eye of Garrison soldiers and a MP medic until the trial ended for the day. Only then, did they pick up the limp man to transport him back to the Military Police base. Commander Gibson insisted that she and Nile follow the transport team back to base. She wanted to ride back in the same carriage but there wasn't enough space. _Thank Sina_ , Nile thought.

"True but…" Nile continued. _Unconscious or not Levi was dangerous._ Nile didn't see why they had to stay in the dungeon while the beast was chained down. The stupid Garrison soldiers even left cell door open. Commander Gibson ignored her subordinate.

"Set him down gently," said the MP Commander. "We don't want the Survey Corps crying foul." They eased Levi's limp body on the ground. In sleep, Levi almost looked like the child she remembered. He was still small, but there was no doubt the little boy had grown up; his actions in court proved that. Over the last decade or so Jenna enjoyed reading about Levi's escapades.

"Did a certain someone stop by last night?" she asked.

"Yes, commander," said Nile. "He came soon after Erwin left the dungeon."

"Very good. I want a message slipped underground about today's events," the Military Police Commander said smoothly.

"Commander?" said Nile. "Are you sure that's wise? What if…"

"That is the point, Nile," said Commander Gibson sternly. She turned to look up at her subordinate. Nile couldn't hide his true apprehension. Tangling with his old classmate had put Nile on edge. If he ever hoped to replace her, he was going to have to grow a pair. She released an internal sigh. When he wanted to, Nile was actually very effective in completing his goals. "You know what I want."

"Yes, commander," said Nile. His shoulders slumped. Commander Gibson turned her attention back to Levi.

"Use this." She pulled a letter from her jacket and handed it to Nile over her shoulder. Without looking at the letter he slipped it into his jacket pocket. The Garrison soldiers stepped out of the cell. Levi was turned over to the Military Police and Survey Corps until tomorrow morning. Two Military policemen stepped inside the cell.

"Strip him," said Nile.

"Yes sir," the young men said as they knelt beside Levi's unconscious body.

"Wait," Commander Shardis said as if on cue. He walked down the steps followed by Captain Erwin.

"Oh hello, Keith," said Commander Gibson. "We are putting your boy in our best cell." She displayed the windowless box as if it were the entrance to a palace. "You are Captain Smith, correct?" She turned her attention to the sturdy man.

"Yes, commander," Erwin saluted.

"I see. You are the man who brought Levi to the surface?"

Erwin's posture stiffened. "Yes, commander."

She moved from Nile to walk over to Erwin Smith. _Second in his graduating class; only beaten by Marie Talbot, now Marie Dok. This man already brought down a noble and his future was still bright. What a beautiful trifecta it would have been to have the top three from that class._ Too bad she would have to settle for two. She walked around him sizing him up only stopping to stand by her peer.

"Jenna, what are you about to do?" Keith Shardis asked. He nodded in the unconscious man's direction.

"During today's event, it was brought to my attention that the prisoner might have a weapon in his possession. We are going to strip search him for any other weapons before binding him." That part was a lie. No one told her about any weapons, but if she knew Levi there was at least one knife on him at all times.

"Commander Gibson," Erwin said quickly. "If you will allow me to be so bold. Levi is a part of my squad, I am sure that if he were conscious he would be more comfortable with someone that he knows doing the search versus a stranger" Captain Smith's face was a mask of concern.

_I wonder what you are hiding behind those pretty blue eyes_ , thought Commander Gibson. Ever since Zacklay told her about the Survey Corps going to the underground she was fascinated. How did they do something none of her men were able to? Somehow this man was able to not only capture the Invincible Levi but also bend him to his will.

"Who says that he needs to know about the search?" said Commander Gibson. "I can assure you Captain Smith, this isn't his first time under our care."

"This is true, commander," Erwin continued. "But I would know; and as his commanding officer, I would feel more comfortable completing the search." Commander Gibson smiled. _No wonder Nile was so worried. This man had an artful way of pushing you around._ She would have enjoyed putting his mind to use.

"I guess it would be alright," said Commander Gibson. "As long as you don't mind, Keith?" The Survey Corps commander nodded his consent. He still believed that Erwin was taking too many risks on one soldier but he trusted Jenna Gibson even less.

"Erwin," he addressed his captain. "You will turn over anything that you find over to the Military Police."

"Yes, sir," Erwin said with a salute.

"We'll leave you to it then." Commander Gibson turned to leave; Nile at her heels. He waved for the two MPs to leave the cell and follow them.

"Oh," she turned back around. "I can imagine that this has been a very stressful time for everyone. If there is anything that you need in order to prepare for tomorrow Captain Smith, my men are at your disposal."

"Thank you, Commander Gibson," said Erwin. She smiled up at him then turned her attention to her own captain.

"Nile,"

"Yes, commander."

"Please make sure that the guards know that they are to show Captain Smith every hospitality we can offer."

"Yes, commander," Nile replied. He glared at Erwin. They were just at the staircase when Commander Gibson said.

"See you tonight for drinks, Keith." Commander Shardis replied with a grunt. The two Survey Corpsmen waited until they were sure the MPs were gone before speaking.

"What do you think, sir?" asked Erwin.

"I don't like any of it," said Keith Shardis. "All of this cloak and dagger bullshit makes my head hurt." He released a tired sigh. "For whatever reason Jenna is interested in Levi, and you, for that matter…It is never good to be in her line of sight."

"Yes, sir."

"I don't know what's going on, and I still don't know if Levi is worth all this trouble, but if Jenna is this invested then it means something bigger than the Royal Games is happening," said Commander Shardis. "I don't like these games."

  
"I know, sir," Erwin said softly. "I will take care of this." Commander Shardis looked at Erwin, then Levi, then back at Erwin.

"I leave it to you then," said Commander Shardis. "I have to prepare for this dinner tonight."

"Yes, sir. Good luck."

 

 

 

Commander Jenna Gibson sat in a chair overlooking one of the metal grates that peered into the cell with her left leg crossed over her right. She sent her subordinates away before she sat down. This was for her enjoyment only. She watched the Survey Corpsmen talk before Keith left. Commander Gibson leaned forward with interest when Captain Smith entered the open cell.

He tenderly brushed away the dark hair from Levi's sweet face. Captain Smith took his time untying the rope around slender wrists his great hands massaged the red lines that marred the pale skin. He moved to Levi's feet and untied the ropes. Even though Levi's ankles were protected by his boots Captain Smith rubbed them anyway.

Suddenly, Captain Smith rose to his feet and stepped out of the cell. He returned a few moments later with what looked like a table cloth. He folded it long ways on the cell floor then Erwin picked up the smaller man and placed him on the fabric as if he was made of glass.

He slipped Levi's boots off his feet and set them to the side. From the left boot he withdrew a small black handled knife. He inspected it before placing the knife in his inside jacket pocked. A smile touched Commander Gibson's lips. The smile grew when she saw him reach beneath Levi's hips to draw another dagger from small of Levi's back. Commander Gibson noted that he took his time releasing Levi's waist. She was thoroughly intrigued. It appeared she and the young captain shared another interest.

There is a certain thrill in courting criminals of Kenny and Levi's caliber. The sweet brutality they were capable of made Jenna's heart flutter. She shivered thinking of how Kenny kept her on a fine line between pain and pleasure. Imagine what those hands had done sometimes only hours before filled her with an unbridled lust. It wasn't long before Kenny realized this specific kink.Soon he would find her without changing his work clothes. Jenna bit down on the tip of her pointer finger. _Captain Smith, how many times have you felt the kiss of Levi's blade? If you haven't had the pleasure you will._ But like all good things their love affair came to an end. She went underground for a reason and it was time for her to return. Kenny's confession was what got her promoted to commander but she knew because of him she would never be the same. 

Jenna demanded more and more stimulus. Nothing could fill her appetite No lover, food, activity could satiate her. During her first few years as commander many new 'interrogation' tactics were created.

Both Kenny and Levi kept knives under their pillows. Once, she saw Levi curled up with one of the daggers like a cherished stuff animal. She was curious to see how Levi would react without his security blanket. It was also an added bonus to see the little man break down once he found out a stranger touched his pristine body.

"Commander," Nile said behind her. "It's time for you to meet with the other leaders." He voice came out like an annoyed sigh.

"Nile,"

"Yes, commander?"

"One day you will have a case that changes you," and Commander Gibson. Nile knew his commanding officer meant the case that lead to her promotion. The story was urban legend among the Military Police. She was the only policeman to ever bring Kenny Ackerman to trial and live. "When that day comes, I hope you don't lose yourself."

 

 

Levi woke in the dungeon. He knew this one was deeper in the castle from experience. There were no windows here; nothing to gauge how long you've been in hell. The world around him felt like he was being rocked on a boat. His body felt like he was the waves rocking the world. When he tried to sit up he fell back with a thump.

"Shit…" His words came out like molasses. _Am I drunk?_

"Oh, you're awake." Levi turned his head to see a wavy John and Mike staring into the cell.

"Go get Captain Erwin," Mike barked behind him. Levi saw a blur of a soldier run up the stairs.

"Levi, are you alright?" asked John. If Levi focused he could keep the behemoths still for a few moments.

"Yea," said Levi. "Why are you here?"

"Guarding you," said John as if that was the most obvious thing known to man. Mike sniffed then turned around. Levi tried to turn his head. Captain Erwin came down the steps followed by an MP. He nodded to the soldier to open the cell.

Erwin walked into the cell. He knelt beside Levi. "How do you feel?"

"Drunk," said Levi. He felt Erwin's freakishly large hands prop him up against the stone wall. When he swayed, Erwin moved him around like a rag doll until he was sure Levi wouldn't fall over. That's when Levi noticed he'd laid on a cloth.

"This is your own fault," said Erwin sternly. "You should have trusted me and kept your mouth shut."

Levi tsked and looked away; which moved his whole body to the side. Erwin propped him back up. "Is that why you have those ridiculously large tall fools guarding me?" Levi slurred. "It might be difficult to beat both…"

_You won't be fighting anyone anytime soon_ , thought Erwin but he knew better than to say it. He looked behind him to Mike and John. They stood at parade rest outside the cell. Their size artfully blocking the smaller MP's view. Erwin was lucky that they were there for the wrestling portion of the Royal Games. When the 3D races were pushed back all the other competitions were moved forward.

"They aren't here to fight you," said Erwin when he turned back to Levi. "You are causing me a great deal of distress Levi. If you would just-."

"I can't trust you!" Levi snapped. John flinched from his post.

"How is that working for you so far?" Erwin growled. _Was that sarcasm?_ Levi thought. If he could move he would punch his commanding officer in his fucking face.

"Oi!"

"Lower your voice," Erwin growled low. He placed his hands on either side of Levi's face more to make him look forward than to keep him from swaying. Levi took a deep breath. Blurry Erwin's face was bright red. The ice in his voice matched the chill in his eyes. Levi grit his teeth. When Levi spoke he kept his voice quiet and just as low.

"Fuck you, Erwin." He looked down at his lap and noticed for the first time that his shirt was untucked. Not only that but his straps and harness were missing and instead of boots he wore leather slippers on his feet. Levi's breathe quickened and he started tugging at the chains.

"They discovered one of your knives," Erwin said quickly. "They wanted to strip search you.

"Don't worry," Erwin continued. "I administered the search and removed them." None of this calmed Levi's breathing.

"You saw me naked?" He continued to fight in Erwin's grasp. "You TOUCHED me naked?"

"I assumed that you would prefer me over some random stranger…"

"Why did anyone have to touch me with their filthy, fucking hands?" Levi's shuddered. He screwed his hands into his eyes shut to block out how disgusting he felt. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Levi..."

"This is your fault," Levi's voice rumbled in the back of his throat.

"If you left me alone, Farlan and Isabel would be alive. I wouldn't be locked in this fucking cell and I wouldn't have had filthy, fucking fingers touch me!" No matter how hard he moved Levi's actions were in slow motion. Erwin released Levi's face. Levi toppled to the ground. Erwin had reached his limit. He flexed his fingers. If Levi could just stop being stubborn and…

"Levi!" His anger dissolved when he looked down. Levi's eyes were glazed over. His slender fingers shook as they unconsciously fiddled with the locks on his new bracelets. There was sheen of sweat across his brow. Erwin wondered how much was in that tranquilizer. For someone like Levi who was used to having control of his faculties this had to be hell. Add into the mix that once he woke up and found out that he was potentially violated would push anyone over the edge.

Erwin knelt back down in front of his subordinate. He sat Levi up despite the drunken fists that hit his arms. Glassy gray eyes fought to focus on him.

"Mike," Erwin said still focusing on Levi.

"Come on," Mike said. He and John stepped in front of the MP guards. "We're going upstairs." The two power houses nudged the smaller men toward the staircase.

"But we're…" one of the MPs complained. "

"Don't worry, it just to the top of the stairs," said John. Erwin looked over his shoulder to ensure they were gone before he brought his hand to Levi's cheek. His fingers found their way up to Levi's hair. The roots were moist as he expected. Levi released a breath and closed his eyes.

"Don't touch me," Levi slurred even though he looked physically more relaxed. Erwin's fingers lingered for a second before he removed them.

"What happened in court today?" Erwin said calmly.

"You let that bastard lie on me," Levi's tongue felt heavy in his mouth. It felt heavier as he forced the words out. "He fucking lied on me and you said nothing." Levi grit his teeth. His small frame started to shake with rage.

"Forgive me for assuming but, have you never been tried in court?"

"I don't get caught," Levi spat. "And when I do I don't stay."

_That made sense_ , thought Erwin. At that moment more pieces fell into place. Multiple sources attested to the fact that Levi could have escaped from this prison. Erwin remembered the way Levi dangled the handcuffs triumphantly. All he could think was how bad it would appear if someone saw him. Erwin felt like an ass. Levi had shown him not only trust but loyalty as well. This demi-god of cleanliness voluntarily placed himself in an underground filth box on Erwin's word. He joined the Royal Games, even though he knew he would be come in contact with his old life. And from the impression Erwin got from Kenny the ripper, the two did not part on good terms. Erwin wasn't bold enough to assume that perhaps Levi stayed because of him. Assumptions is what got him, got them, in this situation.

"I'm sorry, Levi," Erwin said. "I failed you." Levi clenched his jaw. His eyelids started to droop slightly showing that the tranquilizer was still coursing through his system. "Please believe in me a little longer." Erwin straightened the towel he brought down for Levi to sleep on, and then he carefully lifted the groggy man and eased him on top of it.

"Fuck…you…" Levi mumbled as his eyes closed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you have any back up plans ready?" What he was really asking had Keith started drawing up the papers for Erwin's dismissal. Keith finished the rest of his drink. He reached for the decanter, refilled his cup and drank those contents as well. If Erwin taught him anything it was that sometimes you have to put your cards on the table even if you know you are going to lose.

Erwin returned that evening with a buck of water, a few towels and a clean set of clothes. By the time he returned Levi slept off most of the tranquilizer. He no longer felt groggy but his muscles were stiff. One of the MPs opened the cell. Levi was surprised when the same MP unlocked his chains.

"I don't know what you have on the commander but you are a lucky little bastard," the MP muttered. He unlocked the chains on Levi's wrists and ankles. "If you try to run I have orders to shoot."

"Levi understands the situation," said Erwin. "Thank you." The MP huffed before walking out of the cell. Captain Erwin turned his attention to Levi.

"I thought you might feel better after a wash and some clean clothes," said Captain Erwin. He set the bucket of water down before handing him a stack of clothes and towels. Then he and the Military Policeman walked out of the cell, locking it behind them. Levi looked at the clean uniform in his hands. _What the hell?_ He rose to his feet. It felt good stretch his stiff limbs. Erwin joined the freakishly tall men. They became a titan wall blocking anyone's view inside the cell.

"I'm not a fucking woman," Levi muttered. Inside, he was thankful for the bit of privacy. He took off his shirt and set it on the ground before placing the clean clothes on top of it. He unwrapped one of the rags to see the small soap he brought for the trip. Levi decided he would forgive this particular intrusion.

Just like when he went to the public baths Levi wasted no time scrubbing the days of filth and dirty finger prints off his skin. By the time he was done his thoughts were clear again. The clean uniform also helped. He folded the dirty uniform neatly.

"I'm finished," Levi said softly. Erwin turned around first. He waved over one of the MPs to unlock the cell door. Part of Levi wanted to run through the open cell door but the voices were quieter now. Erwin walked into the cell to retrieve the bucket of water and dirty clothes. "Thank you," Levi mumbled. Erwin nodded. He handed both to John.

"We need to prepare for tomorrow," Captain Erwin said to the MPs. They looked hesitant. "Levi isn't going anywhere."

Reluctantly, the MPs left making sure the cell door was locked. John and Mike followed taking the bucket and filthy clothes with them. Levi wondered why the soldiers were so easy going about all of this. And what had that MP meant when he said Levi had something on their commander? His thoughts were like a book to Erwin's gaze. It would be more difficult to explain everything to Levi at the moment. Erwin was sure that this was not what Commander Gibson had in mind when she told Nile to offer 'every hospitality' but he would use it for as long as possible. Erwin planned to use this time to regain Levi's trust and prepare him for tomorrow.

"You seem to have calmed down," said Erwin once they were alone. "Maybe we should have brought you into the scouts like this?" he teased dangling the loose chains. Levi looked at him with pure venom at the bad joke before relaxing to their bored natural state. He crossed his arms. Erwin noted that his fingertips briefly reached for something that wasn't there.

"Dirty bastard," Levi said as he took a seat on the white sheet. "Did you do this too?" He looked down the table cloth. Erwin nodded. Levi uncrossed his arms. Erwin figured he might as well get this part out of the way.

"Tomorrow, don't say anything at court" "said Erwin. He took a seat on the floor beside Levi.

"Fuck that," said Levi. "Those bastards set me up." He idly patted his clothes. "You couldn't leave me one knife," Levi sighed. He missed the comfort of having one of his daggers there when he felt anxious. It was like he didn't know where to put his hands. Usually, when he crossed his arms he could fiddle with the handle. Or he could take comfort feeling the extra weight of the slender blades. Levi couldn't remember a time when he hadn't had a knife near him. It left him feeling naked. He was rubbing his hands along his forearms when Erwin spoke.

"Levi." Erwin tried to bring the smaller man back to the topic at hand. His gaze was soft when he looked at Levi. He brought his hand over Levi's smaller one to halt the nervous motions. Levi looked up at him curious. It was his turn to read Erwin's eyes. There was a sadness that darkened the usually bright blue eyes.

"I can't trust you," Levi started. Erwin nodded. "The last time I trusted someone I lost everything," Levi said softly. Even though Levi had had the final say; the reason he agreed to the job was because he trusted Farlan to make the right decision. Levi couldn't look up at Erwin. Levi meant every word. Sometimes when he was alone with his thoughts, he dreamt about what his life would have been like if he had turned down this job. If he was truly honest he blamed Erwin for that as well.

"This is different," said Erwin calmly. He squeezed Levi's hand. The gesture was meant to comforting. Levi looked down at their hands. _This wasn't horribly disgusting_ , Levi thought _. He did bring me some soap and a clean set of clothes._

"Fine," said Levi. "I won't say anything at court tomorrow."

"Or fight anyone," said Erwin.

"Or fight anyone," sighed Levi. "You sound like Farlan. He's the only reason I didn't kill you before. " He looked up to stare into Erwin's blue eyes.

"And now?" said Erwin.

"It depends on if you can get me out of this hell hole," said Levi. "Don't fuck this up." Levi hoped that he was making the right decision. He never knew if it was the right decision. Suddenly, Levi pulled his hand away from Erwin's.

"What's wrong?" asked Erwin.

"It's time for dinner," replied Levi. He rose to his feet and picked up the table cloth. He spread it out so there was enough for both of them to sit in front of the bars. If Erwin needed further invitation Levi looked over his shoulder at him before sitting on one end.

Hange and Clare come down the steps both carrying two plates a piece in their hands. The two paused seeing Levi and Erwin seated behind the bars. Clare and Hange took their seats before the cell. Erwin smiled at them.

"This is unnerving," said Clare. "Why are you in the cell, Captain?"

"The MPs took the keys with them," Erwin said easily. Levi looked up at his commanding officer. Erwin made easy conversation with his squad like they weren't deep underground in cement box locked behind bars. Hange slid the plates through the small opening. "Thank you." He passed Levi his plate.

"Where are the other two?" Levi asked. Clare passed two cups of wine through the hole. Erwin passed Levi his cup. He noticed that the MPs hadn't made their way down either.

"They are resting up," said Captain Erwin.

"Resting?" asked Levi as they ate their meals.

"Yes." Erwin took a drink of his wine. "They will be guarding you tonight." Levi looked at him in disbelief.

"What perverted shit is this?" spat Levi. "Since when do I need a babysitter to watch me sleep?" Erwin sighed. He leaned over to whisper in Levi's ear.

"As long as they are here," Erwin nodded to the far wall where the MPs usually stood. "So will John and Mike." Realization dawned behind Levi's gray eyes. He felt like an ass. If he could, he would have run away from this space and the emotions it brought up. He looked up at Erwin. _Who is this guy?_ He turned his head and looked at the food on his plate. Erwin didn't move away

"I—"

"I know you can take care of yourself," Erwin whispered. "Call me overprotective." Levi flushed.

"Move over, you're too close to me," he growled.

 

 

The Royal Games were one of the few times a year that all four military leaders were able to sit and relax. This time of year the Supreme Commander opened his home to the leaders. Commander Shardis was asked to arrive a few hours before his peers. For this event, Commander Shardis asked Marshal to accompany him.

"Not that I mind, sir," said Marshal. "But I thought Erwin usually joined you at these things?" He fought to keep the excitement out of his voice. This was only the second time he got the opportunity to ride in the Commander's carriage. The first time he was asked to accompany the commander to an event within wall Sina.

"He's preparing for court tomorrow," said Commander Shardis.

"Oh, I see," said Marshall. When the commander told him about the 'Levi situation' he made sure to keep his face a mask but in the darkness of the carriage he allowed a smile to touch his lips. _Finally_ , thought Marshal. _The golden boy was finally being called out for his outlandish ways._ If he worked it right he might be able to replace Erwin on the Commander's pedestal. Marshal decided to lay the ground work.

"I can't say that I am terribly surprised," Marshal said casually. "You can't change someone overnight." That was the most diplomatic way he could say 'what else do you expect with a criminal'. Commander Shardis only nodded

Supreme Commander Zacklay was the only commander to have a house within Wall Sina. It was a mansion that was only a short carriage ride from the Royal palace. An attendant received the carriage, opening the door for Commander Shardis and his guest to exit. Marshal looked around in awe. The mansion was three stories high. Two tall pillars framed the front door. The attendant gestured for them to go inside. Another attendant waited for them at the doorway

"Supreme Commander is waiting for you in the library, Commander Shardis," the kind servant said. He bent at the waist guiding them toward the library. There were no words to describe how amazed Marshall felt. For a few moments he imagined what it would be like to come home to a place like this. Marshall was sure he looked like a happy idiot as he followed his commander through the ornate halls. This was why he needed to rise up in rank. An easy life; servants; Marshal wanted all of it. Sure, he had high ideals when he first joined the Survey Corps but there was only so much blood and poverty a person could take. _What were they even dying for?_ If anything, going outside the wall taught him to value the time he did have. What better way than as a pampered Commander? At least if he made it back behind the wall he would have a comfortable place to sleep. Subordinates breaking their back to gain your favor. Rubbing elbows with the nobles. It didn't sound like a bad life at all.

The servant knocked on a heavy wooden door. "Master Zacklay, Commander Keith Shardis has arrived as requested."

"Come in," a deep voice sounded muffled behind the heavy door. The servant opened the door in a graceful manner. He bowed as the two officers made their way inside. Marshal released a surprised breathe. Row after row of dark wooden bookshelves lined the walls. In the center of the room was a rich cherry wood desk. The commander sat behind the great desk in a leather high back chair. In front of the desks were two smaller chairs that stood just as regal.

"Stand here," Commander Shardis nodded to the doorway.

"Yes sir." Marshall took his post beside the doorway, clutching his wrists behind his back.

"Thank you for coming, Keith," said the supreme commander. "Drink?"

"Thank you." Zacklay filled one of the crystal glasses with brandy. Shardis accepted the glass. He sat back in the leather chair. It smelled of oil and wood polish. He had expected this. Ever since Erwin went underground, Keith was under an inspector's glass. Keith had to write weekly reports on the thug's progress. When the incident happened and he hadn't heard anything he knew this meeting would happen. Honestly, he was surprised that he hadn't been summoned sooner. At least he got brandy before he got fucked.

"How goes the trial?" Zacklay said refilling his own glass. It wasn't a question. Word not only about accusation but also Levi's break down had spread though out most of the military and many of the nobles. As if the Survey Corps didn't have enough PR problems, now they are accused of trying to sabotage the Military Police.

"Erwin is preparing Levi and his case for tomorrow," said Keith. "I understand that he has a few surprises that will prove his innocence."

"Of course he didn't tell you what they were, did he?" said Zacklay. He swirled the amber liquid in his glass.

"No, sir."

The supreme commander nodded. Both men took a drink from their glasses. Zacklay looked at the man standing by the doorway. At least Keith was smart enough not to bring Erwin Smith with him to tonight's event. Silence layered the air around them. The only sound brave enough to disturb it was the sound of their breathing. Supreme Commander Zacklay broke the delicate balance.

"Do you have any back up plans ready?" What he was really asking had Keith started drawing up the papers for Erwin's dismissal. Keith finished the rest of his drink. He reached for the decanter, refilled his cup and drank those contents as well. If Erwin taught him anything it was that sometimes you have to put your cards on the table even if you know you are going to lose.

"I don't believe that a backup plan is necessary," Keith Shardis said with confidence.

"I hope that you are right," the supreme commander said. He topped off his glass and refilled Keith's. The two men toasted. There was a knock on the office door.

"Come in," said Zacklay. A polite servant opened the door and gave a humble bow before speaking

"Commanders Gibson and Pixus have arrived Master Zacklay."

Dot Pixus and Jenna Gibson stood on the veranda sipping glasses of wine. Both had been in the military too long to be distracted by all the baubles and lights that came with command. Both knew that each glass of fine wine and marble sculpture came with a price. They didn't have to worry about silly things like funding or enrollment, their battles played out in political cycles and royal gossip. Their titans were uppity rookies and sneaky soldiers ready to bite the leaders in half and take their bolo ties.

"I'm sorry we had to drag you in such unpleasantness," Jenna said offhandedly. The veranda over looked the Royal Gardens. Apparently there was yet another drunken event being held; thankfully they didn't have to be in attendance. She sipped more of her wine.

"Don't worry about it,"said Dot Pixus. He took a sip of his own wine and joined her looking at the tipsy nobles. "I'm sure you or Keith would do the same for me if our positions were reversed. They are really enjoying themselves down there? It is the Royal Games after all."

"Don't they always?" said Jenna, "but I'm sure you of all people know you they don't need a reason to drink." The old lion smirked.

"And here I thought I might get to hear that sweet voice you use when speaking with the king."

"Because of the trial?" said Jenna scoffed. "Whatever happens to that criminal isn't worth me speaking with an old pervert." Pixus gave a soft, hearty laugh.

"That criminal, huh?" Pixus stroked his chin. "I would think this particular criminal would at least drum up some nostalgia, considering his lineage?" Jenna quickly turned around. She displayed her empty glass for one of the polite servants to refill.

"My,"said Jenna, "and here I simply took you for your run of the mill whore monger, Dot." The older man laughed again.

"I may not be Military Police but I was a major before you stepped onto the training grounds, Jenna," Pixus said. Jenna took a drink of her refilled wine.

"Perhaps, but I can assure you I have better ways to spend my time than reliving my past."

 

After the dishes were set aside, Clare brought out a deck of cards and a bag of walnuts she purchased on their way back from the underground. The game of choice was poker. This reminded Levi of nights underground playing cards to paying off Kenny's tab. He learned when he was a kid by watching the other thugs lose money to each other. When he played cards with his own gang he never played for money. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he knew that he took food out of another boy's mouth.

"Why did you suggest a game if you can't play it?" Levi fussed as he took Clare's stack of nuts threw the cell bars. She shrugged. Hange and Erwin laughed. Hange was the next to go out.

"He's as bad as Mike," Hange muttered. Levi reached through the bars to collect his reward.

"What are you talking about?" asked Levi.

"I will neither confirm nor deny that there is a weekly poker game for rations," Erwin teased. "And Mike may have a reputation for leaving a more than one soldier hungry." He shuffled the cards then set them before Levi. Erwin happily noticed Levi stopped searching for his missing knives. "Your turn to deal." Levi picked up the cards. He shuffled them with a grace most casino dealers longer for. He could feel their eyes on him.

"I wasn't always a thief," said Levi.

"I am starting to wonder what you haven't done," said Clare.

"Don't get too excited. I mostly know illegal shit," said Levi. He caught himself. The other three looked at him. He misspoke. Suddenly, Hange bursts out laughing. Erwin and Clare also fell into laughter. Levi looked down at the cards. _This wasn't so bad._


	17. Chapter 17

The Garrison soldiers walked in on a heated poker game that morning. Hange and Clare left the poker players soon after eating breakfast. The MPs and John hovered around Mike's shoulders.  They caught their breathes when Levi placed three more walnuts into the pile. Mike and Levi stared at each other with blank faces.

"Excuse me," asked one of the Garrison soldiers. He was almost afraid to break up the game. "We're going to be late." The players looked up from their cards.

"We can finish this later," said Mike.

"Are you giving up?" asked Levi. Amusement tickled his tone. A smile formed beneath Mike's mustache.

"No," said Mike. "We'll finish this later…at the tavern." Levi's eyes widened.

"Loser pays the first round?" Levi said. Mike nodded. Both combatants set down their cards. Mike pulled a set of keys from his pocket to unlock the cell. One of the MPs stepped in to lock the chains around Levi's wrists and ankles. Another chain was wrapped around his waist to connect the two thus hindering his movements. The guards weren't as easy going as they were the day before but Levi was okay with that. He was used to soldiers being on guard around him.

"We'll see you at the courthouse," said John. He picked up the cards and walnuts. Levi nodded. He felt a lot calmer than he did yesterday. He just had to believe in Erwin. That was easy enough.

 

Erwin yawned as he walked up the tall staircase to the courthouse. The poker game lasted longer than he anticipated but it was worth it. He nodded respectfully to one of the wall priests as he made his way upstairs. The little cult preyed on the fears of people and what better place to find frightened people than at the court house. The men handed out fliers, yelled at people to repent, anything to get their point across. Erwin didn't believe in such things. It was men like them who made people afraid to go outside the walls. Instead, Erwin wanted to think about something positive. A smile touched his lips as he thought about his exit last night.

 

_Hange and Clare waved as they made their way upstairs. Erwin and Levi would only have a few moments alone before the guards came down the steps. Erwin reached into his inside jacket pocket retrieving one of Levi's knifes._

" _I need to get out of this cell," said Erwin. Levi took the knife without a word. He walked over to the cell door. Erwin counted five seconds before door swung open. Erwin rose to his feet and stood beside the smaller man. Levi looked up at him while his fingers caressed the knife handle. Erwin placed his hand on top of Levi's. "I trust you," Erwin said softly. Levi released what Erwin assumed was a grateful sigh._

" _They're coming," Levi said. Erwin nodded. He walked out of the cell, closing the cell door behind him. The Military Policemen, John, and Mike came down the stairs. Erwin smiled at the visitors. The knife had disappeared and Levi was already moving his tablecloth to the back of the cell.  Erwin  gave Levi one more look before he reached into his pants pocket and handed Mike a set of keys._

 

Marshall stood at the top of the staircase waiting for Erwin Smith. He knew he would probably never get another opportunity to see Erwin squirm. Marshall also knew the man well enough that he would be flawless by the time he entered the courtroom. That was why he gave up precious time with the commander to get to the courthouse early. It was well worth the wait.

Erwin Smith brought his hand up to his face to cover up a tired yawn. Marshall took pleasure that Erwin had probably been up all night worried about this case. While Marshall walked a drunk Keith Shardis to his suite in the Royal Palace his commander let it slip that Erwin's career was at stake.  This was a better present than joining him at the Supreme Commander's house. Erwin didn't see Marshal immediately. His fellow squad leader was rubbing sleep out of his eyes when he saw Marshall standing by the courthouse doors.

"Oh, good morning Marshall," Erwin said in that annoyingly calm voice of his. Marshall forced a smile on his face. This was the beginning of his time. He didn't have to force it in Erwin's face.

"Good morning Erwin," said Marshall. "Commander told me you were going through a rough patch. Is there anything I can do to help?" The blond haired captain looked at him surprised.

"Thank you for your concern," Erwin said finally. "I believe I have it under control." Marshall followed Erwin into the courthouse. They took a few more steps before  Marshall spoke again.

"I guess you can't stop a criminal from following their nature," Marshall said. Erwin stopped walking and turned to face his peer.

"Levi didn't commit this crime." Erwin's voice was cold. He narrowed his blue eyes like icicles ready to drop and kill anyone beneath them. "I _will_ prove his innocence today." Marshall took a step back, raised his hands defensively, and fought to keep the smile from his face. _So there were cracks in the golden boy's armor._ If Marshall knew that, he would have done something sooner.

"I didn't mean anything," said Marshall. "I'm sure he's innocent. I'll see you inside." Erwin turned around and continued into the courtroom.

"Excuse me sir." Marshall turned around to see a small boy dressed in fine clothes. There was something off about the little boy that Marshall couldn't quite place. "My big brother needs to talk to you." The little boy took Marshall by the hand and started walking. The boy pulled him toward the balcony steps.

Sitting on the stairs was a white blonde haired man in a black trench coat. He rose to his feet as they approached. The smile on his face was too perfect to be kind. The little boy released Marshall's hand.

"Are you Marshall?" said the man. He nodded.

"Where is the other guy?" Marshall asked.

"He no longer works with our organization," said the blonde haired man. "Do you have the rest of our payment?" Marshall looked around to make sure there were no witnesses. The little boy who brought him over stood lookout at the end of the hallway. Marshall pulled the pouch from his inside jacket pocket. Sure this wasn't technically what he paid for, but it actually turned out better than Erwin's team losing in the Royal Games. Erwin and his pet rat were put on display before they even had a chance to complete. If his team lost that would just be icing on the karmic cake. He handed the money over to the smiling man. The man opened the bag then weighed it in his hand.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you," said the smiling man. "Johnny will take you back."

"No, I know my way." Marshall walked back toward the courtroom to see one of Erwin's squad escorting two people who obviously came from the underground. This was Erwin's grand plan? Who would believe that filth? Everyone who lived underground was a criminal right? Why else would they stay in that cesspool.

 

The gallery was full of bored and hungover nobles and off duty military waiting in anticipation to see how Levi would behave. They were sorely disappointed as a meek, almost demure, young man entered. He kept his head down and made no complaint when the military police pushed him faster than the chains allowed him to walk. His only reaction was a scowl when they forced him to his knees. They clipped the end of his shackles to a metal ring on the floor.

"Are we going to have another incident like yesterday, Mister Levi?" asked Commander Pixus.

"No sir," said Levi. His face said that he was already annoyed. _At least his tone is respectful_ , thought Erwin.

Siting among her peers Jenna frowned. _Where were the fireworks? Where was the anger from yesterday? Levi didn't even fidget as he knelt on the floor. All of my planning simply dashed aside. Perhaps I underestimated Captain Smith?_ Jenna hated being disappointed.  She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Is everything alright Jenna?" asked Keith. The Survey Corps commander watched her like a hawk. She gave him her sweetest smile.

"Oh yes, I'm just a little tired from yesterday." Dot Pixus waited for his peers to settle before continuing.

"We will start with the defense," said Commander Pixus.

"Captain Erwin Smith speaking for the defense," the blonde captain raised his hand. "Commander Pixus, today we intend to prove that Levi could not alter the Military Police's equipment but that this is a part of a larger conspiracy that started once Levi joined the Survey Corps."

Commander Pixus nodded.

"The Military Police only trailed Levi to the staircase under the assumption that he went underground to gain information about the Royal Games.

"That information is false," Erwin continued. "We have witnesses that can prove that Levi was underground on official Survey Corp business. It was while he conducted this business that he was framed."

Nile raised his hand. Commander Pixus nodded in his direction.

"And who do you propose this mysterious person is who committed the crimes?"

"A rival gang member by the name of Jessie."

"And where is this man now?" asked Nile. Erwin displayed a file.

"His body was retrieved and cremated by the policemen on duty yesterday morning. In the report, the policemen state that he died from multiple stab wounds."

"Very convenient," said Nile.

"Our witnesses will attest to Jessie's involvement as well as his long standing grudge with Levi that pre-dates his enlistment in the military.

"With your permission I would like to call our first witness," said Captain Smith.

"Granted."

A wooden chair was brought up beside the platform where Levi knelt. He turned his head confused. An older man slowly walked to the chair with the assistance of a cane. He was dressed in clothes better suited for the stage than the courtroom. The faded shiny material gave its best performance as the man flopped onto the chair. His tired face was clean shaven for the first time in decades. Levi didn't recognize the old man at first. It wasn't until he settled into the chair and gave him a tired smile that Levi recognized the witness.

"Bert…" Levi whispered. He reached out to see if he was dreaming but the chains pulled him back. Bert never left his corner. "You'll lose your space." Levi whispered. "What…"

Bert nodded in Erwin's direction. Levi looked at Erwin. His stern face was intact as he patiently waited for Bert to get comfortable.  _Just who was this guy_ , Levi thought. Levi looked down at his bound hands. _I just have to believe in him._

"State your name," asked Commander Pixus. His tone was kind and respectful as he speaking to someone who lived in the sunshine not some old drunk who took his first decent shower that morning in almost a decade.

"I am Roberto Canatoli," said Bert. The old man leaned on his cane. "I was once the primary tenor in the King's Royal opera.

"Thank you," said the commander. "How do you know the accused?"

"From living underground."

"Please, tell us about the night in question."

Bert took a deep breath. "I was resting on the street when Levi approached. He told me Isabel was killed while fighting titans. And then he gave me this." Bert said almost as an afterthought. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a dirty envelope. "It's a letter from the Survey Corps."

Erwin raised his hand. "Commander Pixus, that letter is given to family members in thanks for a soldier's valiant sacrifice.

"Sir," said Bert. "Levi is a good kid. He practically raised Isabel. If not for Levi, she would have died down there."

"Instead, she died outside the wall," said Nile. "I don't see how Levi being a 'good kid' has anything to do with this case."

Erwin countered. "It gives reason why Levi was in the underground."

 

Kenny the ripper stood on the balcony overlooking the courtroom. Sure, he could have let Stephan report back. That would have been the safest option but when had safety ever been one of Kenny's concerns? What the hell had the brat gotten himself into? Maybe he really was moron. If the hardheaded little son of a bitch made a run for it he might help him. A smile touched Kenny's lips. It'd been a while since Kenny had any real action. Hell, it might be damn near nostalgic to kill a few policemen with the brat. Kenny stroked his beard in thought. Yea, if the runt broke out of his chains Kenny would help him.

The gang leader turned his attention to the blonde Survey Corpsman. _Erwin Smith_. The name rolled around in his thoughts. This man appeared to be able to do the impossible. Or be full of fucking wishes. That old bum hadn't left that spot in almost 30 years. Yet here he was, in his best moldy costume walking around in the sunshine.

 _Show me your power mister Survey Corpsman. Show me the kind of man who is strong enough to tear Levi away from everything that he knows, kill his comrades, and still stay by your side._ Kenny fingered there knife beneath his jacket. _If you aren't strong enough you won't leave this court room alive._

"You look like a father watching his only child get married to someone he hates," teased Stephan. Kenny glared at him. "Sorry boss. I'll go get some air." The young man walked off of the balcony. Kenny turned his attention back to the proceedings.The old bum stopped speaking. The next witness was a fidgety young girl. Her fingers tugged at the skirt of her dress as if they couldn't sit still. The dress was old and almost too childish for her growing form.

"It's very convenient that you were present when this man went after Levi," interrogated Nile.

"I live there," said the girl innocently. "Jessie was one of Momma's regulars."

"Regulars?" asked Nile.

"Yes, Momma's a working girl." The girl spoke as if her mother worked as a maid instead of being a lady of the night. Nile snorted and looked away. _Just like the fucking Military Police._ Kenny was bored. He would have Stephan listen to this boring shit and let him know if he got to kill the blonde or not. The wall priests were still preaching when Kenny stepped down from the balcony.

"You sir," one of the wall priests called out to him. "Have you devoted your life to the goddesses?"

"You have the wrong sinner, father," said Kenny. He brought up his arm to move the man out of his way.

"No, we have the right one," another priest walked up behind him. Kenny could feel a pistol at his back. Instinctively he reached for the knife at his hip. "We aren't here to capture you," said the wall priest behind him.

"Please read some literature about our church," said the priest in front of him. He handed Kenny an envelop. The moment he opened the envelop Kenny knew who wrote it. The paper smelled like her.

' _It is always a pity when children don't grow up to their parents' expectations. It appears our boy has grown up. Times have changed since our day of cat and mouse. It seems we no longer punish those who have highly prized skills simply because of a few tarnishes on their record. With this changing world I want to offer you a unique opportunity. Won't you join me in this new frontier?'_

The first thing Kenny thought was that Levi was not 'their' boy.

"Is she fucking serious?" asked Kenny.

"I don't understand why, but yes," said the wall priest.

"What about my men?"

"You can bring whoever you like. As long as they understand that any crimes they commit are to be for the crown."

Kenny looked at the swirling letters. _Well brat_ , he thought, _it looks like we're both fucked._

"Tell Jeanna I'll play her game," said Kenny.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for reading. If you have any ideas or just want to chat please don't hesitate to hit me up. www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


	18. Chapter 18

"So this is the underground, huh?" said Hange. The survey corpsman was tasked with guarding Bert's spot until the old man returned. Clare offered to stay but the witnesses needed an escort above ground and besides this wasn't so bad. It took a while for Hange's eyes to adjust but this place looked like any other district. Well, beside the filthy air, dirty people and scowls on everyone's faces. _Growing up here would make anyone hard_ , thought Hange. The soldier could understand why Levi was who he was now. Living in perpetual darkness, never allowed to see the sun would make anyone sad.

"Oi!" A teenage boy barked. Hange looked over at the boy. "What are happened to Old Bert?" The boy had the same gruff expression Levi had when he was annoyed. His accent was gritty like the ground Hange sat on. "What are you doing in his spot?" A few more boys walked up behind the lead boy. Hange looked up at the teens and smiled. Hange wondered if that was how Levi Looked when he was captured. Somehow Hange couldn't imagine Levi wearing dirty clothes even in a place like this.

"I am guarding it until he gets back," said Hange. "I'm official and everything." The survey corpsman pointed to the emblem on the green cloak. "I hear this is prime real estate. It would be a shame if Bert lost it."

One of the other boys whispered something to the lead boy. The dirty boy looked down at Hange in disbelief for a moment, appraising the soldier, before speaking.

"Do you know the boss?"

"The boss?"

"The invincible Levi," said the boy. "You know him? One of our guys saw him wearing clothes like yours." This boy wasn't as good at hiding his emotions like Levi. Hange could see the sadness in his eyes. _Perhaps there was some honor among thieves_ , thought Hange.

"Yea, I know Levi," said Hange. "We are in the Survey Corps together."

"Survey Corps?" said the boy.

"They go out and fight titans," said another boy. The group of boys gave a collective gasp of awe. The lead boy crossed his arms.

"You fight titans?"

"When I have to," said Hange. "Mostly we explore outside the wall."

"Ain't no titans down here," said the lead boy. "So why are you in Bert's spot?" Now Hange was sure that this had to be Levi's old gang.

"Levi was accused of something that he didn't do. Bert is trying to prove his innocence," said Hange. The soldier watched the boys' expressions. Suddenly, the lead boy moved to take a seat on the ground beside Hange.

"So the boss is out there fighting titans?" said the boy.

"Yea," said Hange. "Last time he killed like 10 of them."

"Whoa," said the boys. The other boys came and sat around Hange.

"Sounds like the boss," said the lead boy. "We'll stay here with you until Bert comes back. Make sure nobody bothers you."

"Thanks," said Hange."

000

After all the testimony and both sides had the opportunity to question the witnesses court was adjourned. Levi was sent to a jail cell. He looked around box. It would take nothing to break out of here. The difficulty level was a only step a stop above picking a lock. There was a high window, too tall to be reached without a ladder, that let in sunlight. Even if Levi wasn't able to pick the lock on the cell door in his sleep, the bars were spread just far enough that Levi could slide between them. He would just have to stretch first.

"All we can do is wait," said Erwin. He pulled up a chair to the metal bars. A stool was brought for Levi to sit on while they waited for the commanders to come to a decision. Out of habit, Levi broke the lock around his wrists. It took him a little longer but it at least gave him something to do as he sat in yet another cell. He was tempted to bust the lock on his feet but decided to against it. Erwin would be upset if he found out that Levi broke his chains again. Erwin smiled watching the smaller man fiddle with the busted lock. _37 seconds._ That was how long it took Levi to break the lock while keeping its locked appearance. Erwin had to admit he was impressed. By the way Levi kept his wrists slightly curled in his lap, hidden from Erwin's sight, Erwin was sure Levi was trying to hide his triumph.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For trusting me today."

Levi turned his head so he wouldn't have to look at him. "You're such a fucking sap."

Erwin laughed. "Perhaps."

000

The military commanders sat in an office of one of the government officials. Jenna was beyond bored. She could care either way about the decision of this case. Captain Smith did give an interesting performance. It still wasn't as interesting as a broken Levi but it was enough to keep her from falling asleep. It appeared that the rumors were true about this man. He was able to come out on top from the lowest filth. Jenna decided to create a proper file for Captain Erwin Smith.

"So what do we think?" Commander Pixus asked. He sat behind the official's desk. Jenna and Keith shared the couch.

"Erwin's witnesses appeared honest enough," said Commander Shardis.

"Then you know nothing about the underground," Jenna said offhandedly..

"What do you mean by that?" asked Commander Shardis.

"Spending all that time outside the walls you only know how to deal with titans," said Commander Gibson. She wasn't really angry at the her peer just bored. _Keith is always so easy to tease._

 _"_ At least outside I know what's out to get me," said Commander Shardis. Commander Pixus coughed.

"If you're going to squabble like trainees at least vote first so we can get this matter over with," the older man said. He was their elder by at least a decade.

"Why are we voting anyway?" asked the Military Police commander. "You are the one who makes the final decision."

"I see you are committed to being rather childish today, Jenna," said Commander Pixus.

"I thought you liked your women youthful, Dot?"

"There is a difference my dear," the older man said. Jenna opened her mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened and in stepped Bruce. The bruised rookie had a bandage over his broken nose but the bandage couldn't hide his black eyes. A smile touched her lips. Levi really did a number on her nephew. Inside she shrugged. Knowing Bruce probably deserved it.

"Keeping to that top ten rule, I see," muttered Commander Shardis.

"Only the best and brightest," replied Commander Gibson. _Bruce was actually 25th in his class._ She would end up giving him an office job somewhere.

"Please forgive the intrusion Commanders," Bruce saluted. "Commander Gibson, I have something that requires our immediate attention." Jenna sighed, giving her best annoyed look.

"Fine," she sighed "Give it here" She extended her hand for the letter she anticipated. The rookie rushed over to her and handed her the envelope. "Dismissed." She waved the rookie away.

"Yes Commander." Bruce saluted before leaving the office.

"Pressing business?" asked Commander Pixus. She opened the envelop to read the short note inside. _Nile could be useful when he wanted to be_ , she thought. Commander Gibson folded the letter and put it in her inside jacket pocket.

"Not anymore," she said sweetly. "Are we ready to vote?"

000

It was early afternoon by the time the commanders came to a dicision. Disappointed with Levi's earlier performance many of the gallery's earlier visitors found other ways to use their free time. Commander Pixus, ready get back out in the festivities wasted no time in relaying the verdict.

"After reviewing the information we find that Levi could not alter the 3D equipment as he was underground during that time." The bald man leaned forward a smile on his face. "You are free to go Mister Levi." Levi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Levi," said Commander Shardis. "For disregarding your commanding officer's direct orders you will be removed from this year's Royal Games."

"Y..yes sir," Levi said. The Garrison soldiers removed the chains around his wrists. Levi slowly rose to his feet and looked down as they unchained his ankles. _Did this really just happen? Am I free to leave this place?_

Erwin, finally allowed to walk around the wooden post, took hold of Levi's hands swallowing them in his. The younger man looked up at him in disbelief.

"I believe you requested a shower and a clean uniform," he said with a smile. "But first, I believe there are a couple people who would like a word with you." Levi turned around to see Bert and Claudia waving at him.

Levi walked over to the people who helped set him free. If the three were surface people they might have hugged, instead they stood together shyly.

"Thank you," Levi said softly. He knew that the words weren't enough but they were all he could give at the moment. Old Bert gave him a gentle smile.

"You gave this old man another day of sunlight, is all," the old man said. Erwin approached the small circle and pressed a pouch in Bert's hand.

"This isn't necessary," said Bert.

"I insist," said Erwin. The old man reluctantly accepted the pouch. Erwin turned to Claudia. "This is for your mother." Claudia's face fell as she nodded. "And this is for you." Her face brightened with surprise. "It will be out little secret."

"Thank you."

Levi reached out to touch their hands. Isabel and Farlan saved him once again. He added Old Bert and Claudia's names to the list of people that he needed to pay back.

000

Levi tied his cravat with care. He still couldn't believe that he was out of that cell. That for once the legal system hadn't tried to fuck him. Was it because he was one of the surface people now? Or that he was a part of the Survey Corps? Either way it seemed that he owed that man a debt. He slid on his jacket. _It seems that some things can't be helped._

He gave himself another once over in the mirror before stepping out of the dorm room. Levi walked to the floor that held the captain's quarters and stood outside the door. By now the blonde should be about ready to exit.

The blond in question was also in the middle of his day's preparations. Well midday preparations. Since the court case was behind them the king would no longer wait for his favorite portion of the Royal Games. Erwin sighed. After the games, they were supposed to head to the tavern to celebrate Levi's release and the win during today's games. The following evening Erwin was supposed to join the commander at a ball for the closing of the games. Then there was the issue of who actually rigged the games. Erwin rubbed the bridge of his nose. He would sleep one of these days. He reached for the door handle.

"Levi, what are you doing here?" Erwin asked. The younger man leaned against the opposite wall with his arms crossed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Levi said with a sneer. "I owe you."

"Owe me?" Erwin chuckled. "You don't owe me anything."

Levi scoffed. "Everything has a price." Erwin thought for a few moments.

"Come with me." He waved Levi into his suite. The smaller man looked up at him wide eyed. He pushed himself off the wall and walked inside.

"This is what you want? I guess I should have expected this from a pervert like you." Levi said in disbelief. _He did keep me out of prison_ , Levi thought. _Kenny did say that it would be a hefty price…_ Erwin placed his hand on Levi's shoulder as he closed the door. Levi clenched his fists. If he had to do it anyway it might as well be on his terms.

Levi rose on tiptoe. He wrapped his arms around the tall captain's shoulders and pulled him down into a kiss.

"Le-." The surprise melted away as the smaller claimed his mouth. Erwin quickly joined the dance Levi's tongue started. Levi's lips were slightly chapped from being confined for so long. Erwin had to fight to not swallow the man's delicate mouth. He encased his dance partner into his arms, knocking Levi off his feet. He groaned a complaint between their lips but didn't break away. Erwin pushed so Levi's back was to the door. The smaller man gasped. Erwin took the opportunity to break away.

"Why did you stop?" Levi asked breathlessly. He kept his arms anchored around Erwin's shoulders. Erwin's hands slid beneath Levi's jacket, appreciating the muscles on the slender frame.

"Not that I mind," said Erwin. "But why so suddenly?"

"I'm paying you back for getting me out of prison," Levi said innocently. He pressed his lips to Erwin's. The captain forgot himself and leaned into the kiss. His hands roamed possessively over the smaller man's frame. Levi pressed his body flush against the taller man. He was starting to think it might not be bad with Erwin. _People in the underground paid their debts like this all the time, right?_ They were breathless by the time the captain came to his senses.

"Wait, Levi," Erwin said. "You don't have to do this."

"You don't want to?"

"Not like this." He removed his arms from Levi's waist and took a step back. "If you insist on repaying me I have another task better suited for your abilities."

Levi leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. A hint of pink brushed his cheeks. Erwin could see his fingertips slip beneath his jacket to the security of his daggers.

"My abilities?"

"Aren't you curious who paid Jessie to rig the games?" said Erwin. He placed his hands on either side of the door. The angle forced Levi to look up at him. "As much as he hated you, I am quite sure he wouldn't risk jail to get back at you."

Levi scoffed. "He's an idiot."

"I'll put it this way," said Erwin. "I don't believe he had the same set of skills that you possess. If they locked him up he would have to stay there. Am I correct?" Levi turned his head so that he didn't have to look up into Erwin's clear blue eyes. There was a clear hunger in Erwin's eyes that Levi hadn't seen before.

Levi tsked. Erwin brought his fingertips beneath Levi's chin, guiding the smaller man to look up at him.

"I want you to find out who paid to rig the games." His thumb stroked along Levi's jawline. The pink hue that touched the smaller man's cheeks deepened because of Erwin's attention. He clenched his fists between his crossed arms. It appeared that Erwin's stray finally found his home. Erwin always had a fondness for hunting dogs.

"And then we're even?" Levi sighed. He kept his voice firm even as he fidgeted. Erwin stepped in close so that the tips of their boots touched. Erwin nodded.

"A few conditions," said Erwin. He brought his thumb along Levi's bottom lip. "I need the culprit unharmed and I need to be present when he confesses." Levi rolled his eyes and tsked. He turned his head only to be gently brought back by Erwin's large hand. He tilted Levi's chin up so that he gazed deeply into the slate gray eyes. "I believe you can do it."

Levi opened his mouth to speak. The blonde captain leaned down claim the smaller man's mouth. He teased the smaller man's tongue with his own until a small moan passed his lips. Levi uncrossed his arms. Instead of wrapping them around the taller man he pushed on his chest to move him away.

"I'll get them for you," said Levi. "Come on, before we miss lunch." Levi opened the door and walked out of the room. Erwin smiled. He was happy to see how good this hunting dog was at tracking human prey.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time stopped when Erwin’s body crumpled over the finish line Levi launched his cables beating the medics and Mike. Cuts marred Erwin’s chiseled face. His uniform was torn from hitting the building and his arm was twisted in such a way it was obviously out of place.
> 
> “Erwin?” Levi dropped to his knees beside him. Levi cradled the man in his arms.

This is what we've learned so far:

 After losing his closest friends to the titans Levi returns with the Survey Corp behind the walls. As he sorts through his mourning the days pass and he finds that he is becoming attached to his new comrades; even Captain Erwin Smith. He is starting to make peace with his new life when the blonde throws another loop his way by asking him to represent the Survey Corp in Royal Games as a 3D racer. Anxiety about the life that he left behind and all the memories come running back. When he finally returns to Sina he finds that making peace to Farlan and Isabel's loved ones calm his heart. That peace is short lived as his old boss, who had been watching him since he returned from the walls, summons him to his palace. Thankfully, Kenny sees Levi's resolve and cuts ties with him.  Levi returns to the surface, and with his friends' blessing allows himself to acknowledge some emotions he held about his commanding officer.

Before they have time to sort out those emotions Levi is set up for rigging the Royal Games. Jail, a family visit, nervous breakdown  and some trust exercises later Levi is starting to adapt to the new world around him. There is just one question left? Who actually set up the Royal Games?

Thank you  so much for reading!

 

 

 

“It sucks that they won’t let you fly,” said John. He, Mike, and Levi were among the crowd of on lookers waiting for the anticipated races. Levi shrugged. The 3D races were held on the rooftops of Sina’s buildings. Trainees stood holding ropes marked off the boundaries of each race.

“At least you get to help out,” said John. At Erwin’s insistence Levi acted as a pit stop for the participants. He would refill gas tanks, bring the participants water, and more importantly monitor their equipment when not in use. He didn’t mind. He also owed Clare and Hange for spending time with him. Levi looked up at the freakishly tall men beside him. He would have to think of a way to repay Mike and John also. Levi sighed. This is what happens when you let so many people into your world. You spent a lot of time paying them back. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he didn’t mind that either. It was worth it. He still had debts to pay back to Isabel and Farlan. Even if he couldn’t find a way to pay them back in this life he already offered them his next one. Hange waved at him from the rooftops.

“I have to go,” Levi said before launching his cables.

“Aww, cutest pack mule ever!” said Hange once he landed on the rooftop. That was the first time Levi wanted to kill Hange. From his rooftop view Levi could see that a set of obstacles were set up for the various races separated by color coded ropes.

 

The first few races were pretty straight forward. The three branches sent their lightest members to go the fastest in a set distance. The skill here was remaining level at such a high speed. One of the MPs tried going too fast too quickly and broke his collarbone. After the first race he got the hang of being a one man pit crew. Levi was just happy to have something to do. He sat in that cell for too long.

Levi would beat his teammates to the end of the race line ready to refill their gas tanks or mend broken straps. By the end of the first set of races the Survey Corps and the Garrison were neck and neck with the Military Police already complaining.

Around noon the participants paused for lunch. Filthy children from above and below ground circled the flyers. Levi steered clear of that mess though he finally understood what Erwin meant when he said the games were good for the Survey Corps. Wealthy brats ran back to wealthy parents. In the waves of filthy kinds clamoring for the flyers’ attention Levi spotted Jessie’s brat in the group of kids around Erwin. Well, he wasn’t Jessie’s kid anymore.

There were only a handful of ways a kid could survive in the underground. One of the ‘easiest’ ways was to run errands for an older thug. Kind of how Levi did for Kenny. Though, Levi couldn’t remember a time when that old bastard wasn’t in his life. For a moment Levi felt bad for the brat. Kenny, for all his bullshit, saved him more than once. _I’m definitely getting soft_ , Levi thought. The boy moved through the crowd of kids with practiced stealth. _Probably trying to get a couple of coins from the rich kids stupid enough to carry money on them._

 “Hey Levi!” He turned his head to see John standing by the refill station. Levi walked over to him.

 “How you holding up?” asked John. Levi shrugged. He unhooked the extra gas tanks placing them before the refill station. John picked up one of the empty containers. Levi raised an eyebrow. He shrugged it off and started filling another container.

 “I’m not surrounded by stinky children so it’s perfect,” he said. John gave a hearty laugh. He placed a large hand on Levi’s shoulder.

“You’re a funny guy.” Levi smirked despite himself. How long had it been since he even _thought_ about smiling? With John’s help, he quickly filled the gas tanks. He was strapping them back on when the break ended.

“Levi, we are getting ready to start,” called Erwin. His commanding officer broke away from the rich kids to launches his cables up on the roof.

“See you later,” said John. They secured the gas tanks before He waved as Levi walked away. Levi nodded before launching his own cables.

“Thank you for helping,” said Erwin. Levi shrugged. During the lunch break trainees took down the markers of old races replacing them with new ones. Erwin placed his hand on the same shoulder John had at the beginning of lunch break. He brought his thumb up just below Levi’s jaw line, making the younger man look up at him. Erwin’s eyes darkened but were still a vibrate blue. _What is this?_ _Jealousy?_ Levi thought.

“Which race is this?” Levi asked.

“The relay,” said Erwin.

“Kenny used to bet on this one,” Levi said feeling nostalgic. Erwin stiffened. _Fuck, I’m becoming too comfortable around this man,_ thought Levi.

“Who?” asked Erwin. He released Levi to fiddle with his levers as if he hadn’t mentioned the killer.

“Just some guy I knew,” said Levi. “No one important.” Erwin nodded. Not that he questioned it before, but Levi just confirmed that Kenny the ripper was the one who raised him. What surprised Erwin was the fondness in Levi’s tone. The man Erwin met didn’t appear to have any kindness in him. Especially not any that would draw fondness from his subordinate.

“Wish me luck,” Erwin said with a smile.

“Don’t suck,” said Levi. They launched their cords to one of the tall apartment buildings.

 

 

“Are you bored already?” Jenna asked from her private chambers within the palace. Her balcony gave a perfect view of the races. “I guess the games are rather boring since Levi isn’t competing.” She sipped lazily from her glass of wine. Jenna usually spent the royal games with the other commanders watching with the king and whoever else the old bastard invited. Today she gave a lame excuse about feeling ill to spend the day in her chambers. She would make it up to the king at yet another royal ball that evening. Right now Jenna wanted to spend time with her newest acquisition.

The dark haired man stayed close to the shadows. He hadn’t even taken off his coat since he arrived at the palace. Nor had he touched the glass of rare wine she poured for him. It was alright. She finally had him again.

“Are you going to kill me, Kenny?” Jenna asked. She heard a snort of laughter behind her. She smiled. _To feel your blade once again wouldn’t be such a bad death_ , Jenna thought.

“And give you the satisfaction of dying by my hand?” Kenny said finally. “I hope you live forever bitch.” Jenna raised her glass in salute.

Kenny turned his attention back on the people flying through the air. All that brat ever wanted was to do was fly the sky. Every year the boy found a place to hide during this race. It tickled Kenny so much that he would bet on the race just so the two of them would have a reason to watch it together. If he won, Kenny would give the brat a few coins. It wasn’t a bad way to spend a day.

 _Erwin Smith._ Kenny watched the blonde man fly across the sky. The man in question flew from building to building. He crossed his arms in thought. _I wonder if Stephan did what I told him?_ Stephan decided that he preferred the underground and refused Kenny’s offer to kill for the government. Stephan did agree to complete one final job for his old boss. Kenny wanted this to be the blondes last year at the Royal Game. You know, as pay back for stealing Levi. He considered it a fair trade. It wasn’t like Kenny was cutting him up the way he planned to originally.

The strap of Captain Smith's hip harness snapped three buildings shy of the finish line. The blonde tumbled like a rag doll, bouncing along the roofs. A smile came to Kenny’s lips. He walked up beside Jenna, picked up the offered glass. He dumped out the contents as he withdrew a flask from his coat pocket and refilled the cup. The Military Police commander looked up at him in awe. She had to admit that the man did good work.

“Salute,” she said raising her glass. The king of underground raised his glass.

“Salute.”

 

 

 

Time stopped when Erwin’s body crumpled over the finish line Levi launched his cables beating the medics and Mike. Cuts marred Erwin’s chiseled face. His uniform was torn from hitting the building and his arm was twisted in such a way it was obviously out of place.

“Erwin?” Levi dropped to his knees beside him. Levi cradled the man in his arms.

“What do you see? Erwin asked. His bottom lip was busted.

“What?”

“The crowd,” said Erwin. “What do you see?” Realization dawned in Levi’s eyes. He gently set Erwin back down. Spectators huddled around the building. Levi looked to one of the balconies at the Royal Palace. Captain Marshal stood behind Commander Shardis with a shit eating grin on his face. That meant nothing. His hate for Erwin was well known. He scanned the bystanders his gaze falling on Jessie’s kid. They boy made eye contact with Levi and bolted through the crowd. Levi launched his cables over the spectators. The boy was smart, he got off of the street as soon as possible. The underground had the same layout as the surface so Levi followed his gut.

He timed it just right to cut the gas and descend into the alley that he suspected the brat to be. The kid was at the mouth of the alley looking around the corner he didn’t see Levi until he was right behind.

“What the fuck old man,” the pickpocket barked. “You some kind of pervert!” Levi grabbed the boy by the collar and pressed him against the wall.

“You’re going to answer my questions,” Levi said deathly calm. The boy visibly shook.

“And if I don’t?” his voice wavered.

“You don’t even want to know brat,” he replied. The boy freaked out and started hitting Levi’s hand only to be slammed against the wall. Levi tsked. He really didn’t want to rough the kid up.

“I’ll answer your questions.” A man wearing a black trench coat and matching fedora walked into the alley. Levi frowned. The guy was young, about Levi’s age, with white blonde hair and grey eyes.

“Who the hell are you?” Levi asked the white haired man.

“Call me a concerned older brother,” said Stephan. Without warning he charged Levi, his knife slashing Levi’s shirt. Levi jumped back before the blade made contact. The blond haired thug smiled.

“Answer my questions then,” said Levi. “Who was Jessie’s client?” The thug tilted his head so his bangs fell in his face. He stood straight as if in thought.

“I think I will tell you. It’s not like you’re going to live to repeat it anyway. He was wearing a uniform like yours,” he nodded to Levi’s Survey Corp uniform. “He had more pins on it though.”

“No name?” said Levi.

“Since when do we ask for names?” said the white haired guy. “Surface life has made you lazy Levi,” the thug said with a smile. With his 3D gear and extra supplies Levi was almost too bulky in the tight space. He unclasped the extra equipment.

“Brat,” Levi said. “If my shit goes missing they won’t find your body.” He heard the boy gasp.    

“I’ve wanted to test you for a while,” said the thug.

“What stopped you?”

“Kenny.”

“What changed your mind?” Levi drew one of his daggers holding it so the blade touched his forearm.

“The king of the underground is gone,” said Stephan. “If I kill Levi the Invincible then I’ll be the next king of the underground. _So Kenny was dead,_ Levi thought. The least he could do was take out the punk who probably did it.

Levi tsked. “Who are you?”

“Stephan, the angel of death,” he said proudly. Levi snorted.

“Is that what he named you?”

Stephan frowned.

“I earned that name,” said Stephan.

“Keep telling yourself that,” said Levi. He wanted to laugh. This guy was way too sensitive to be a thug. He didn’t know how he survived this long if a little name calling wounded him. Even Isabel was tougher.

“What does that say about you, Invincible Levi?” spat Stephan.

“Kenny didn’t give me a pretty nickname,” Levi replied.

 “Fuck you!” Stephan yelled. “This is all your fault anyway. They wouldn’t have found him if you weren’t such a fuck up.” Those words stung. With Farlan and Isabel gone the only other person Levi could possibly consider family was Kenny.

“You can’t put that shit on me,” said Levi.

“Then who should I blame?” The combatants circled each other swiping at the other any time they saw an opening. “You go to the surface and all hell breaks loose!”

Levi would take a lot of shit. He fully accepted the deaths of his friends but not Kenny’s. Not from the mouth of some asshole who believed his own hype. Levi was tired of dancing. He lunged at Stephan.

There were some skills to back that fancy name. The smiling man was quick. He even managed to nick him through his uniform shirt. That alone was enough to piss Levi off; what really set him off was that the Stephan continued smiling as they fought. That cockiness would be his undoing. Stephan’s movements became with more grandiose with each swipe as if Levi was just any other mark on the street. His final swipe left Stephan’s chest open for the taking. Levi attacked like a viper sinking his blade in Stephan’s heart. The smiling thug coughed up blood onto Levi’s jacket.

The Invincible Levi wrapped his free hand around Stephan’s throat and slammed him against the building wall. Stephan dropped his knife to lay weak strikes against his blank faced killer. Levi finished the job with a flick of his wrist, quieting Stephan’s heart forever. He gave a silent prayer that he avenged Kenny’s death before releasing the body. Levi stepped back, drawing his handkerchief to clean his knife.

“Ahhh!!!!!”

Levi turned around as the brat rushed at him with a brick. He easily knocked the boy down. “What the fuck kid?” he barked. “Do you want to die?”

“I might as well,” the brat huffed as he rose on shaky feet. “You keep killing my big brothers.” The boy was clearly shaken with fear and determination. “I’m not going back to that brothel!” Levi was taken aback. It was true that anything could be purchased underground. Because of his size many people thought Levi was one of those things. He spent most of his youth proving them wrong. Another reason for Levi to thank that crazy old bastard. The boy fell to his knees sobbing.

“Oi.” Levi nudged him with his boot. “Hey, get up.” The boy slowly rose to his feet still wiping his eyes. Levi sighed. This kid was too soft to join his old gang. He was still a bit too tender. Jessie did the kid a disservice by leaving him so soft.   If Levi were still underground he’d take the kid under his wing. _Just like Kenny did for me. Just like I did for Isabel._

“There’s a guy on the east side named Bernard,” Levi started. He crossed his arms over the bloody remnants of his uniform. “He’s an asshole but he’s decent enough…” The little boy looked up at him surprised. “Tell him Chibi sent you.”

“Chibi?” The boy made an awkward face.

“Do you want help or not?” Levi barked.

“No, no, I’m sorry,” said the brat. Levi walked over to his gear and started strapping up. The boy stood beside Levi in awe.

“You have good hands,” Levi continued not looking at the younger thief, “but you hesitate too long before reaching for their pockets.”

“Thank you big brother,” said the boy.

“Call the MPs for that guy." Levi nodded to where Stephan was slumped against the wall. “If you play your cards right they might give you a meal or a couple coins.”

“Thank you big brother!” The boy said as cheerful as a kid from the underground could be.

“Get out of here.” Levi watched the brat run away before launching his cables skyward.

 

 

Mike sat by Erwin’s bedside in the hospital. Erwin rubbed his bandaged arm. He was a very lucky man. That fall could have shattered his whole right side if not for some quick thinking. Mike insisted on staying by Erwin’s side from the time they took him off the roof top and remained long after the doctor left. The two old friends sat in amicable silence. Mike was one of the few people Erwin could completely relax around. Even when they were trainees he saw past Erwin’s stories and still remained by his side.

A tap at the window disturbed the peaceful silence. Mike rose to his feet alarmed. He walked over to the window and gasped once he spotted the intruder.

“How did you?” Mike asked. He stepped aside so Levi could enter the hospital room. “We’re on the third floor.” The shorter man walked past him to Erwin’s bedside.

“It took longer than I thought because I had to drop off my gear and the other shit,” said Levi.

“Did anyone see you?” asked Erwin. In return Levi gave him a scowl that said his commanding officer just asked the stupidest question he could think of so Erwin changed the subject. “What happened to your clothes?” Levi’s uniform was covered in cuts and blood splatters but it appeared that the man himself was unharmed.

“I got into a fight,” Levi stated. If history told Erwin anything he would get nothing more from the younger man.

“Did you find out what I needed?” asked Erwin. Levi nodded. He walked to Erwin’s bedside and whispered into his ear.

“I had my suspicions,” Erwin replied with a nod. Levi stepped back away from the bed.

“I need to change my uniform,” he said.

“Wait, Levi.” Erwin called to him. “There is one more thing I need you to do before you change.” Levi tsked.

“What?”

“I want you to go with Mike to the Garrison barracks.”

“Can’t it wait until I change?” Levi displayed his bloody uniform. Erwin glanced over that now rags before speaking.

“What you have on now is fine,” he said. “This is an order. You should follow it.”

“Fine. Fuck it,” Levi sighed as he turned toward the window.

“Mike will meet you downstairs with more information," Erwin called to the retreating shadow. Mike watched the display wide eyed.

“That went better than expected,” said Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for reading. If you have any ideas or just want to chat please don't hesitate to hit me up. www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


	20. Chapter 20

 

Marshal sat beside Commander Shardis in the carriage with his arms folded over his chest in thought. Erwin Smith had to be the luckiest son of a bitch alive. Not only did he manage to survive colliding with three rooftops but since he collapsed across the finish line before the other racers his team still won the damn race. This was not how things were supposed to pan out. Erwin’s pet should be on his way to prison, Erwin was supposed to be too distracted to compete and lose the fucking races. Now, because of his injury, Erwin was being placed on an even higher pedestal; if that was even possible. Marshal took solace in the hope that he would at least get to rub elbows with the nobles for a while longer since Erwin would be in recovery.

“You alright, Marshall?” Commander Shardis asked the distant soldier who sat across from him.

“Yes, sir,” said Marshall. “I’m just worried about Erwin’s condition. He looked pretty banged up when they lowered him from the roof.” Keith Shardis released a long, tired sigh.

“It’s crazy to think that after all our trips outside the walls we can get killed here just as easily.”

“Yes, sir,” said Marshall. The carriage pulled up in front of the hospital. The Survey Corpsmen were quickly ushered to the room where Captain Smith recovered. The good captain was sleeping soundly as they entered. His handsome face was covered in bruises, with a busted lip and his right arm was bandaged to his chest. He looked like a broken version of his usually masculine self. Commander Shardis gently touched Erwin’s good shoulder.

“Erwin…”

The blond captain slowly stirred to consciousness, his eyes were glazed over and it took him a few moments to focus. For a moment Marshall actually felt bad for his peer. The man looked defeated. There was a part of him that didn’t think it was possible to break Erwin Smith then he thought, if all it took to break this man was a few pranks between friends the man didn’t deserve to bear Humanity’s hope.

 

 

Levi reluctantly sat behind Mike on the horse Mike borrowed from the Garrison. He understood why they could only take one horse, Mike was the only one with orders to head to the barracks after all, but he didn’t have to like it. What he really hated were his options when it came to the horse: Either sit in front of the bigger man, surrounded in his arms like some fucking damsel in distress or clutch onto the larger man’s back like a frightened child. Either way all Levi heard was select your bitch seat.

“You can hold on tighter,” Mike called over his shoulder.

“If you want a dick in your ass to talk to Erwin,” Levi spat. He held onto Mike’s sides just enough to keep steady. Mike snorted at the smaller man’s words. The soldiers continued to ride in silence. It was for the best.

Mike felt the pressure around his waist disappear once the Garrison barracks came into view. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of movement and continued riding towards the stables without looking back.

“Welcome back, Captain Zacharias, “a Garrison soldier called out to him when he hopped off his horse. The young man looked fresh out of training with a baby face and a uniform that would pass the toughest inspection. “How is Captain Smith doing?” baby face asked as he took hold of Mike’s horse. “I hear he took a nasty fall during the games.”

“He’s a little banged up but knowing Erwin, he will be up on his feet in not time,” said Mike. The young soldier nodded his relief before attending to Mike’s borrowed mount. Despite the public’s pinion, the Survey Corp had the respect of many in the Garrison Corp. Sure, most of the supporters were rookies too scared to offer their hearts for Humanity and the soldiers who guarded the outer walls. And sure the emotional support of individuals didn’t pay for necessities or expeditions outside the walls but knowing that there were a few soldiers who weren’t to scared to leave the gates open a few seconds longer out of respect could mean the difference between life or death.

Mike walked toward the set of rooms assigned to the Survey Corps officers. Other than Erwin, Mike and Marshall were the only other officers to participate in the Royal Games; Mike for wrestling and Marshall for archery. The men were assigned nicely sized rooms with a large closet that adjoined them. Mike walked into his borrowed room. It was a nice enough if rather plain. Two windows fed in sunlight, a small writing desk sat below the windows giving the writer the perfect view of the training grounds. In the corner, closest to the closet, was a full size bed that had a better mattress than the one Mike slept on in the Survey Corps dormitory. Mike looked up at the ceiling. Sturdy wooden beam supported the structure. In the shadows Mike could gauge the distance between the beams and ceiling to be enough for a rat or a large child. He turned his attention to the shared closet.

Neither man brought enough clothes to put anything in the old linen smelling dusty room. Mike reached for the door that led to Marshall’s room. This room had the same layout as Mike’s. He walked to the windows. No sooner did he open the window did the little man slip inside.

“What took you so fucking long?” said Levi as Mike quietly shut the window behind him. The shorter man analyzed his surroundings as he stretched stiff muscles.

 “The closet is over here,” said Mike. “Are you sure you can do it?” Levi turned to give Mike a glare so firm that the taller man brought his hands up in defeat. Mike could admit that this little man was full of surprises that, so far, worked in their favor and more importantly Erwin appeared to trust him. “Good luck,” Mike said. He turned back toward the closet to head back to his room. Levi tsked.

“This isn’t the first confession I had to drag out of someone,” Levi said to no one in particular. “The bastard just won’t be bloody when I’m finished.”

 

“What are you doing?” Commander Shardis asked as Erwin tried to sit up. The large blonde still looked so frail as he pushed away the blankets off the hospital bed.

“I…promised…the team,” Erwin groaned as he kicked his legs of the bed to the floor. “To treat them at the tavern if we won.” Celebrating any triumph was another tradition upheld by the Survey Corps. Comradery was the glue that kept the branch together and any opportunity to share a beer with a friend was something not easily to be overlooked.

“Alright,” said Commander Shardis. He brought a supportive hand beneath Erwin’s good arm.

“Sir, Erwin should sit this one out. His team will understand,” said Marshall. The officers paused to look at him.

“Marshall,” said Commander Shardis. “Take my carriage back to the Garrison barracks. I know you want to change before you meet up with your team as well.” He helped Erwin to his feet.

“What about you sir?”

“Taking Erwin back to the MP housing to change.”

“Yes sir,” Marshal said softly. When Marshal didn’t move he said.

“Dismissed.” Commander Shardis reached for Erwin’s boots as the door clicked closed. Commander Shardis helped his subordinate into his boots.

Keith never really fed into the better than thou attitude that came with being a leader. He was a solid soldier and a decent man; that was why he was entrusted with the wings of freedom. Over the years Erwin saw Shardis toil in a system created to break decent people. With every push back, fund shortage, and lives lost he still managed to uphold the Survey Corps’ honor. That alone gained Erwin’s respect. In many ways Keith Shardis reminded Erwin of his father. Both were decent men with big ideas attempting to navigate change in a system created to destroy them. If Erwin learned anything from them it was that in an indecent world change will not come by being a decent man.

“Sir?”

Shardis dusted of his pants as he rose to his feet. He looked up at his subordinate with an open face. He’d heard every rumor about Erwin being his replacement and to be honest he agreed with them. Erwin was more than capable of shouldering the wings of freedom. He only wondered what would happen to the man once the mantle was firmly placed on his shoulders. Even when Erwin was a rookie he never did anything halfway. That dogged stubbornness was what got him promoted to squad leader at the rip age of 19. Resolve was a wonderful thing to have but Erwin was also human. Keith had alcohol when he broke to pieces, what would Erwin do when he broke? The man had no vices to speak of or even a lover. If he ever wanted to live up to his big dreams he would have to find some kind of balance.

“I was wondering if I could test your trust once more,” asked Erwin.

 

 

By the time Marshall returned to the Garrison housing he was pissed. The commander actually DISMISSED him for Erwin. _What? Was he going to dress him and comb his hair too?_ All sympathy he had to that cocky bastard was destroyed the moment he stepped out of the hospital room. Timothy, his sub-squad leader, met Captain Marshall at the gate.

“Welcome back Captain,” said Timothy as he opened the carriage door. “How is Captain Erwin?”

“Serves the bastard right,” muttered Marshall angry. “Too bad he didn’t snap his neck in that fall.”

“That’s harsh,” said Timothy.

“You know it’s true,” said Marshall “He struts around here doing whatever he wants. He needed to learn a lesson.

“Come on,” said Timothy. “You’ll feel better after of few drinks.” They stopped in front of Marshall’s assigned room. “See you in a few.”

Marshall walked into the small room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow drop. He turned around to see that everything was normal. Perhaps his eyes deceived him. He turned back around to get his money. The lantern flickered.

“Who’s there?” Marshall growled.

“I guess I should thank you for giving me something to do,” Levi’s deep voice purred. Marshall looked around the room for the speaker. Levi stepped out of the shadows to stand beside Marshall.

“You!”

“Are you having fun?” Levi said eagerly. His dark eyes twinkled as he looked up at Marshall. “I am.” The little man’s uniform was covered with slashes and blood. “You know I was starting to get bored. It’s a good thing there’s someone like you here.”

“I’m not like you,” said Marshall. His mind raced. _How did Erwin’s dog get into his room? How did he find out I rigged the games?_

“Oh, we’re a lot closer than you think.” Levi took a step forward, making Marshall take a step back. “Having me locked up was a nice touch. The others actually made me believe I was too good for that shithole. But you reminded me didn’t you?” He took another step forward. “I’m just another filthy rat from the underground.” Marshal stumbled backwards. “A filthy rat doesn’t deserve to see the sun. A filthy rat doesn’t deserve to fight alongside decent soldiers.” The knives clenched in his palms. “A filthy rat deserves to die outside the walls.” His voice grew louder with passionate anger.

“No, no,” said Marshall. “How did you know?”

“Did you really think filthy rats would keep your secret?” said Levi. “But don’t worry I already took care of them. It’s just you and me now.” Marshall’s back hit the wall beside the closet. _Where the hell did Erwin find this little demon?_ There was a twinkle of amusement in the smaller man’s usually bored gray eyes. His steps were silent as he approached the scared Survey Corp captain; as if he were only a figment of Marshall’s imagination. Levi stopped two steps away from his prey.

“Why did you pay to rig the 3D races?’

“To teach that bastard a lesson!” Marshall decided if the scumbag was going to kill him anyway he might as well say everything. “He’s so smug; doing whatever he wants. Just once I wanted to see the bastard lose something.”

“Is that enough?” Levi said loudly. The closet suddenly opened behind Marshall, making him jump back in shock. When a very capable Erwin Smith stepped through the closet rage took over, Marshal lunged toward his peer.

“Erwin!”

Levi stepped between the men with his forearm up, knife prepped for attack. Marshall balled his fists ready to punch the already injured man but the rest of his body knew better than to attack.

“You set me up you son of a bitch,” Marshall growled.

“I should be saying the same to you Marshall,” Erwin said calmly. “You risked your military career to teach me a lesson?”

“A lesson long overdue,” said Marshall.

“Real cute sending your pet dog to scare me but who are they going to believe? A decorated officer or some criminal who still stinks of the streets?”

“Fuck you,” growled Levi.

“Levi…” Erwin said softly. He placed a firm hand on the smaller man’s shoulder.

“They will believe me,” said Commander Shardis as he stepped through the closet. 

“Sir…” Marshall’s face blanched white. Erwin’s prey freaked out. He turned and ran like a scared rabbit surrounded by wolves, bolting for the door. The hand on Levi’s shoulder tightened. The frightened rabbit was forced back into the room thanks to Mike’s wrestling abilities.

“I’m disappointed in you Marshall,” said Commander Shardis. The hurt in his eyes was genuine. If someone told him that one of his officers would do something so dishonorable he wouldn’t believe it. _Erwin nearly died and for what? Jealousy?_ Marshall looked up at his crestfallen leader. He was only supposed to hurt Erwin. Shardis had been like a father to him.

“Commander,” Erwin said. “Nile’s team should be waiting in the hallway.”

“Take him away.”

Fire came back into Marshall’s eyes. He fought in Mike’s grasp as he was brought to his feet.

“You’re time will come Erwin! You and your fucking mutts.”

Mike and Levi replied as if on cue with at small “Woof.”

“Thank you for bringing this to a close,” said Commander Shardis. He looked more exhausted that he had in days. “I’ll see you at the tavern later.”

“Yes sir,” said Erwin.

“Good job Levi,” said Commander Shardis as he passed his men.

“He looks like shit,” Levi said once their leader was out of earshot.

“One of his men betrayed him and dishonored the Survey Corp” Erwin said solemnly. “He has a lot of work ahead of him.” Levi turned to face him.

“Are you going to help him?”

Erwin nodded.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’ll never be even, Levi thought. He felt Erwin’s good arm circle his waist. I’ll always be in your debt, Erwin Smith.

Epilogue

 

Levi pulled his street clothes from his pack neatly unfolding them on the bed. He was back in the Military Police housing for the last night. Tomorrow morning the Survey Corpsmen would return to their normal lives; back to training and planning for the next expedition. It would probably be another year before he came back to Sina. _A lot can happen in a year_. He’d lost his family but it felt as if he was gaining another. With Kenny gone, there was no reason for him to go back underground anymore; that’s okay, sunlight was a lot better than shadows. The Survey Corpsmen were going out on the town to celebrate their wins at a bar that Nile recommended. Levi still wasn’t fond of bars but he still had to beat Mike’s ass at poker…and it wouldn’t be so bad to celebrate with the others.

Looking at his street clothes with a surface dweller’s eye, he saw they were a step above rags. He noted the unraveling fabric at the ankles of his pants, the tops of his boots would cover it this time. Thankfully his white shirt still had a few months left in it. _How long have I worn these clothes?_ He remembered saving up for months to pay for ‘quality’ fabric that wouldn’t rip if you looked at it for too long. The seamstress’ fees were paid by a particularly lucrative heist. That year he was able to pay for both his and Isabel’s new clothes. He surprised her with them on the day that they called her birthday; that was the day that Levi found her on the street corner crying. _Five years was a good run._

With the exception of a few toiletries Levi barely spent any of his pay, he saved more than enough money to commission new clothes. Hell, he could afford to commission a few sets of clothes. The former thief fingered the fraying edges at the bottom of his shirt. Since he joined the Survey Corp it was rare that he wore anything other than his uniform so there was no need for him to wear these clothes. The only reason he packed them was because Erwin told him to. Levi had to pull the dusty items under the small space where he put Farlan and Isabel’s possessions; at the time he felt like they belonged there.

Levi looked over at the neatly folded uniforms by his pack. He couldn’t wear either set; one reeked from the jail cell and his other one was cut up and bloody. Erwin promised to requisition a new uniform once they returned to headquarters. The blond captain hadn’t pressed the issued about how the uniform was messed up but told Levi that it would be best that he burn it in the Military Policemen’s furnace. _The guy wasn’t a total idiot. They had to have found the angel of death or whatever he called himself by now._ It wouldn’t take anything for a guy like Erwin to put the pieces together. Levi turned his attention back to the clothes on the bed.

If he brought the shirt to his nose he could still smell the faint traces of the underground. It was a scent that he tried to wash away every time he bathed. _What idiot would feel nostalgic over the smell of filth?_ But it was more than just the smell or the clothes. It was long nights talking about their future. It was eating at the best restaurant in the underground after a big score and having a full belly for once. It was Farlan and Isabel. There was no way he could let them go. He traced his finger across the worn pants. He would have to get new clothes but he wouldn’t get rid of these. They would be a reminder of the man he was. If his friends were there they he was sure they would say they made it. Levi lived on the surface with money in his pocket, a full stomach, and if he was lucky not only would he die on the surface but outside the walls. _Thank you_ , he told his friends. He finished putting on his old clothes and was tucking the frayed edge of his pants into his boots when there was a knock on the dorm room door. He knew who it was before he knocked by the sound of his commanding footsteps.

“Come in,” said Levi. In stepped Erwin wearing a white button down, black slacks and matching shoes. He somehow managed to change into a white button shirt though the buttons were slightly off. The tall blonde’s arm was still bandaged and hung in a sling across his shoulder. Levi couldn’t imagine how much it must have hurt to get dressed.

“I came to check on you,” said Erwin closing the door behind him. Not one to deal with a sloppy appearance, Levi walked over to his commanding officer and without a word started rebuttoning the shirt. He took care near the bandaged arm not bump it accidentally. When he was finished his smoothed out the shirt, making sure it was neatly tucked into Erwin’s pants.

“Thank you.” Captain Erwin said smiling down at the smaller man.

Levi shrugged.

“You’re early,” Levi said. He stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest, feeling the comforting weight of his daggers hidden within his sleeves.

“I know, “said Erwin “I wanted to give something before we went out tonight.” He pulled out a small tin of tea. Levi recognized the container from the vender that day Erwin walked him around the bazaar. It was a rare tea that was far too expensive for him to buy when he lived underground but always wanted to try.

“What's this?” asked Levi. Erwin placed the tin in Levi’s hands. The tin was red with gold writing and heavy in his hand so he knew it was full of leaves. Not like the half full metal boxes full of tasteless leaves they sold underground.

“It was supposed to be a congratulations for winning he Royal Games present,” said Erwin with a smile.

“Oh. “ Levi extended his arms offering his commanding officer the tin. Erwin placed his larger hand over Levi’s pressing the tin back in his direction.

“I’ll pay you---.” Before Levi could finish his sentence soft lips covered his. A soft moan passed his lips at the contact. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of the man above him.

“We’re even,” Erwin said against Levi’s lips. Levi rose on tiptoes with to wrap his free hand around Erwin’s shoulders to pull the taller into another dance. _We’ll never be even_ , Levi thought _._ He felt Erwin’s good arm circle his waist _. I’ll always be in your debt, Erwin Smith._

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart of all of your taking the time to read these rambles. It has been a long but fulfilling journey to complete this story. For every comment, like and view thank you, thank you, thank you. 
> 
> If you just want to chat please don't hesitate to hit me up. www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


End file.
